


Double Trouble

by Justawriter68, Strangerinmoscow01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Again NO INCEST, Angst, Aspiring Chef Kyungsoo, Both of us will die on that hill, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Best Friends, Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen are Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Good Luck Kyungsoo, Holy rich boys Kim Twins, I MEAN TECHNICALLY, Jongin and Kai are the cutest brothers, Kai is his own person, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Like we mean it, Love Triangles, Love angle?, Love triangle into Poly, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, No Incest, No Smut, None - Freeform, Oblivious Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Past Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, They are all college age, Twin Kim Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 78,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerinmoscow01/pseuds/Strangerinmoscow01
Summary: Kai and Jongin are twin brothers, they love each other to death.This is until they both fall for Kyungsoo.That’s when brotherly love becomes war.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to our little tale I’d like first to iterate, We’d like to only say this once but there will be NO INCEST despite the poly tag being there. The twins do not have any interactions of the fun times kind. This was something that was just literally born in a chat and took root, we hope you enjoy the trip. 
> 
> Enjoy this first chapter, leave kudos or comments we appreciate it! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah

For once, everything in Kyungsoo’s life seemed to be in order in the moment at least as much as it could get for a college student, and perhaps that was the problem. 

This feeling was unusual as he for once didn’t leave his apartment with some type of powder or cooking stain on his clothing. He’d left his dorm in decent order, actually able to put together a viable outfit and look halfway decent for the first time since he had started college. 

But at the moment there was only one thing on his mind. 

_ Coffee. _

That, and the building headache at his temples since his sleep schedule had been further screwed. 

Kyungsoo let out a frustrated breath as he waited in line at Starbucks to try to get some coffee and feel like a living being once again. It was entirely his fault, of course, he stayed up fixing the things in his dorm for so long, that he couldn’t handle the change in his sleep schedule. He previously lived in a tiny studio, but it wasn’t really working out, space was not that great, his neighbors were stressful and his landlord… a headache. 

When he received an email informing him that there was a spot available on campus, he felt like he could finally breathe. Kyungsoo had his eye in culinary school, he had been working hard to nail it so far, and awful neighbors were not going to be the reason he failed.

He could barely focus as he moved ahead one spot, waiting for the lady behind the counter to speed up the pace, he needed coffee like he needed air to breathe and the fact that he was not getting it was starting to make the slight headache behind his temples worse. He rubbed the spot trying to get some relief, feeling better when the line moved ahead one spot again. The person in front of him was an old lady, she pushed her glasses up her nose, her eyes narrowing as she looked up at the menu board, maybe deciding what she wanted.

She had ten whole minutes to decide what she wanted and she is just now looking at the menu.

Kyungsoo sighed, he was usually nice to elderly people, but the lack of coffee was ruining the little patience he still had. He waited as the lady requested for her coffee and paid for it. Once she moved to the side it was finally his turn, he had his order figured out since he walked into the establishment. He had different orders depending on his mood, what he needed right now was some iced coffee. He opened his mouth to tell the girl what he wanted.

“I want a double chocolate chip Frappuccino, thanks.” 

Kyungsoo blinked, knowing two things.

One: That was most definitely not his order and two: He was sure his mouth didn’t even open to let out a sound. He turned his head to find a guy standing next to him, smiling at the girl behind the counter with his head leaned to the side. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to scan the guy, he was wearing a purple sweater, black leather pants, shoes that looked more expensive than a whole year in college and a Gucci bag hanging off his arm. His hair was a tone between caramel and gray, carefully brushed back and his face. 

His face was a masterpiece.

Despite all this, Kyungsoo was never the type to fall for looks. The guy was bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to from his earphones. Kyungsoo pulled the right one out of the guy’s ear gaining his attention.

“Hello,” The guy smiled at him just like he had smiled at the Starbucks employee. Kyungsoo raised a single brow.

“_What _ do you think you’re doing?” His voice was raspier than usual. The slight headache now spreading.

“Excuse me?” The guy’s smile seemed to fade a little.

“I was in line; it was my turn and you think you can just come over and order like nothing happened.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s not how things work pal.”

“So, there was a line?” A slow smirk formed on the guy’s lips, looking over Kyungsoo’s head to the rest of the people waiting behind him “Sorry, I don’t like waiting.” 

Kyungsoo felt something inside him break.

“Then open your own damn coffee shop, here you have to wait.” He was trying so hard not to yell at this guy. It would just make his headache worse. 

The guy leaned his head to the side, studying Kyungsoo’s features, one side of his lips twitching up in amusement. He usually got coffee at home, however that day he was running late for class and he felt like getting something from the nearby coffee shop. 

He didn’t know it would be this fun.

“Are you a regular here?”

His brain filters out the annoyance for just a moment to allow him to process the question in full capacity. “What?”

“Do you get coffee here every day?” The guy spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s.

“Why do you want to know?” Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was running out of patience and he was losing his manners very quickly.

“If you’re going to look this adorable, I might come by more often.” 

This was something Kyungsoo did not expect. He felt the heat rushing to his cheeks along with his anger, his brain processing a hundred things to say but his mouth not being able to say any of them. He ended up mumbling and stuttering in front of this jerk. 

The guy rested his chin on his hand as he watched Kyungsoo try to get a decent sentence out. “Are you being this cute on purpose?”

“Shut up” Kyungsoo’s entire face felt hot, he didn’t know if it was due to the anger or embarrassment. He turned back to the counter, ready to order when he saw the girl approach with the stranger’s drink in her hands. She handed it over to the guy and he paid for it.

“Let’s see each other again.” The guy winked at him before heading for the door.

Kyungsoo was left speechless. 

He takes a moment to collect himself before putting in his order with the flustered cashier, and then getting out in time to make it to his morning class. His blood is still boiling even after he enters his classroom, taking his usual unassigned seat. 

He takes a strong draw of his coffee, feeling the pounding of his head subside a little once the drink enters his system. His eyes dance around the room, and that’s when he spotted a familiar face sitting in the crowd. He could feel his body tensing and his pulse speeding as he watched the guy just innocently talk to the person next to him, smiling even, like nothing had happened. Before he even realizes himself, he’d left his seat and was now standing in front of the man. 

The man who had cut him in the Starbucks line. 

“You,” Kyungsoo doesn’t even realize when he had started to spout off at the mouth about human decency, and how you’re supposed to behave in a public setting. Words just flowing out of his system as the other guy just stares back with eyes wide open. By the time his tirade is over, he does feel a little better, and soon that anger is filled in with embarrassment as soon as he realizes that he went off in front of the entirety of his class. 

Across from him, the chocolate chip Frappuccino drinking fiend blinked owlishly, he clears his throat. “I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

Kyungsoo looked at the other a gape, a scoff escaping his lips. “Do you—” he steps back from the table, giving the guy a harsh look. It wasn’t worth it. “You know what, I’m done here.” 

The tips of his ears burned as he walked back to his seat. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that in front of his entire class, but despite that he felt a lot better. 

Soon the commotion is forgotten, and everyone returns to their own little bubbles that they had been in previously now that the excitement had soon passed. 

"Morning, Soo." A familiar voice filtered into his ears. 

This causes a small smile to light up the panes of his face despite how his morning, and the way he felt, had affected him. "Hey, Dae." 

"What's wrong? I know that look." The brown-haired aspiring architect takes his usual seat beside him. 

Usually the pair wouldn't share classes, but the magic of General classes were always there to bring the two together during class hours as well. 

"Nothing much, I've just had a rough morning is all." He responded, taking another sip of the coffee that had caused him most of the grief that he had gone through this morning. 

The other nods in understanding, knowing how the mornings could go sometimes. From your own mishaps to people being absolutely the rudest people on earth, just because they could or they themselves were having a rough morning. 

Their professor enters the classroom and class continues the course as normal, and he feels himself entering into his normal routine, and just as this is happening the teacher announces that they have a partner project coming up. 

And there goes the slight sense of happiness he had built for the morning; all he could pray is that he got someone that would want to be as diligent in their work as he was. 

"That time already?" Jongdae stretches. 

The pair listen to the professor call out the pairs, Jongdae doesn't seem all that displeased to hear who he's paired up with. Apparently, they had worked together in another class, so he didn't worry too much about how they were going to function together overall. 

"Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin." The professor announces. 

Kyungsoo perks up at the mention of his name, and immediately his eyes search the class for the owner of the name. He immediately blanches when his eyes make contact with the guy he had literally chewed out at the beginning of the class period. 

He let out a small groan, sliding back down into his seat, now he really did have to face the consequences of chewing the guy, now he knew was named Jongin, out in front of all of their peers and there was no way to work around that fact. 

Beside him he hears Jongdae chuckling. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“I’m just not envious of you.” 

“Why? Is he an asshole?” 

He was kind of hoping for his friend to confirm his suspicions, so he didn’t feel as bad going off at the other man. 

“No, not that I’m aware of. But he’s quite popular and has a fan club of sorts.” 

His mind sort of flashes back to the face he’d seen in the shop, he remembers it being good looking without remembering specific features. 

Of course he does. 

_Fantastic._


	2. Second Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dude from yesterday had asked him the same thing. There’s something there but he can’t put his finger on it.
> 
> Weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We welcome you back for the second chapter of double trouble! Both of us would like to thank you for all of the love that the story has received already just from the first chapter! 
> 
> We hope you continue to enjoy, the story, don't be afraid to comment, we love hearing from you! 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably at the library table, after the day had ended he had to face the music. And that music was the man sitting across from him, they had been sitting in silence for a good part of ten minutes. Neither of them taking the initiative to speak, he knew on some level that the initial contact was going to have to come from him. 

Especially after this morning. 

Kyungsoo shifted his gaze from the rows of books to actually take a look at the man sitting across from him. Now that the day had gone by and he was a little less irritable and cognizant, as well as the pounding headache he’d had this morning had disappeared. He felt a little embarrassed in all honesty, he wasn’t the type to go around lecturing other people about morals and how to be a decent human. He blamed it all on the lack of caffeine and several sleepless nights.

Besides, he felt he had a right to, especially when the guy was so rude to him earlier.

Or was he?

Kyungsoo took a moment to look at him again, the guy was wearing a light-yellow sweater with washed-out jeans and dirty sneakers. His bag was Gucci, but it was a bright yellow backpack instead of the classy one he saw at Starbucks. Kyungsoo sat back taking a minute to absorb everything. His hair seemed to be shorter and lighter. He also didn’t remember seeing the Frappuccino guy wearing glasses.

Did he really see correctly?

Did he just confuse this guy and snapped at him in front of the class for no reason?

_ Oh no. _

The man across from him stares back once he sees Kyungsoo looking at him, Kyungsoo cleared his throat. 

“So, Jongin right?” He receives a slight nod, the other guy seems hesitant to even speak and Kyungsoo wouldn’t blame him after everything he said. “I’m sorry for how I acted today, when we met at Starbucks, I was running low on caffeine. I tend to get easily irritated.”

“Starbucks?” It was the first time Jongin spoke in a while, he had been awfully silent and Kyungsoo didn’t like it.

Kyungsoo was puzzled, but instead of asking another question he decides that it's better to just start over. “You know what, it doesn’t matter now. But I still apologize for going at you in front of the entire class like that. I think I got you mixed up with someone else.” He holds out his hand over the table. 

“Let's start over, I’m Kyungsoo.” He offers a smile. 

The ash-blond stares at his hand before taking it and shakes it with a small smile of his own, the moment is over as quickly as it had come. But Kyungsoo finds himself grateful that he was allowing him the chance to start over.

“Whoever crossed you in Starbucks must have left quite an impression.” Jongin mentions, his voice soft, pulling his own materials out of his yellow-colored bag.

_ What is that, leather?  _

Kyungsoo slightly scoffs, an impression was a word to use. “The guy apparently didn’t know what a line was and decided to cut in front of me and everyone else to give his order.” He huffs a little pulling out the book they would need to begin at least outlining the project. “But it’s in the past, I got my coffee and that’s all that matters.” 

He digs through his bag for a working pen. “At present, I think we should focus on this project or at least the outline.” 

Jongin nods in agreement, the pair getting to work. Kyungsoo discovers that Jongin is not really talkative and only speaks when he feels that he has something important to explain. It doesn’t really bother him, all he was concerned with was the fact that the other could do the project properly. 

The pair work diligently for an hour until the sun begins tingeing orange-red light on all of the surfaces it touched.

He yawns as he stretches. “I think this is a pretty solid start for an hour…” the aspiring chef checks his phone, looking at some of the notifications that he had missed. 

A few from the group chat he was in with Jongdae and his other friend Baekhyun, one from his mother, but nothing completely urgent. His eyes traveled to the guy in front of him. How could his mind play such tricks? The more he stared at him the more convinced he was that Jongin was a different person. He didn’t know how to explain it but there was just a different feel to him. Jongin didn’t seem to be a jerk at all. He finished packing his stuff, finally looking back at Kyungsoo with a polite smile hanging from his lips.

“I’ll get going then.” He grabbed the yellow bag and stood up from the table, bowing slightly and walking away. Kyungsoo looked at him as he left, wondering about a lot of things, but not really wanting to put any of those things into words and run the risk of going insane. He suddenly remembered they hadn’t agreed on a time to meet again and work on the project or either get his contact information to discuss it later. Kyungsoo let out a sigh as he packed his stuff as well.

_ I’ll probably see him around. _

Kyungsoo exits the place without another thought, instead, spending the rest of the night doing other assignments for his other classes, including finishing up a mock menu. This kept him up at an ungodly hour, the next morning he’s back on his familiar routine and probably hopped on too much caffeine. 

But no one or anything was going to stop him from achieving his dream, not even a slight caffeine problem. So far this morning, things were going well, he had woken up on time despite his late-night, had a decent breakfast and now he was going to get his fuel. 

He walked into the Starbucks, taking in the smell of coffee and instantly feeling like home. He got in line as soon as he arrived and waited patiently for his turn to arrive. So far there hadn’t been any people trying to cut the line and he’s able to order his coffee in peace, while he’s waiting, he spots a familiar face sitting at one of the tables, staring back at him. He waves awkwardly and when he finally reaches the front of the line he puts in his order. Kyungsoo avoids looking back at him until he gets his coffee, he sips on it as he walks over to Jongin. 

“Hey,” He greets taking the seat across from him. “I was thinking about the project yesterday and came up with a few more ideas.” He opens his phone to enter a new contact. The guy in front of him just stares deeply, a corner of his lips lifting in a half-smile. He rests his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand as he watches Kyungsoo looking down at his phone.

“So, you are a regular here.” He mentions. He had hoped it was that way.

The statement has him looking up from his phone to the man sitting across from him, a smirk gracing the features of his face. It’s then that he does decide to take a closer look. He notices that there is something weird, a different feel he might say, but he’s not really sure. 

“Yeah, I guess? Gets me through the day.” He answers, the question settles in his mind, the dude from yesterday had asked him the same thing. There’s something there but he can’t put his finger on it.

Weird. 

“Anyways, I remembered I didn’t get your number yesterday before we left the library.” He slides the phone over on the table. The other guy picks it up, his eyes travel from Kyungsoo to the smartphone on his hands. He raises an eyebrow before typing in his number carefully.

“I didn’t know it would be this easy.” He murmurs. 

Without saying anything else, he hands the device back, offering it instead of just sliding it back like Kyungsoo did. Kyungsoo attempts to take it from his hand but he doesn’t really let go immediately. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, Kyungsoo feels the heat rushing to his cheeks for no reason. Jongin lets out a laugh before letting it go, Kyungsoo clears his throat, putting the phone back where it was.

“Thanks, I’ll send you a message later on.” Kyungsoo stands up. “Ah, I guess I’ll see you in class.” 

“Oh, I’ll see you, don’t worry.” He replies, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t think much of it and just leaves, not knowing he has eyes on him. The other man drinking his chocolate chip Frappuccino and thinking maybe buying coffee outside wasn’t so bad after all.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo feels relieved just as he walks out of the establishment. He didn’t understand anything but he wasn’t going to break his head trying either.

*** 

Later that day Kyungsoo walks out of class, to find Jongdae and his other friend Baekhyun waiting outside for him. He had just spent the most boring two hours of his life and he felt like the teacher just drained his energy completely. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around each of his friends and just lets them put up with his weight, which is not really that much, he groans when they both laugh at him.

“I thought I was going to die in there.” He mumbled against Jongdae’s shoulder.

“It was that bad huh?” Jongdae softly patted the back of his head, in part amused by the situation.

“You have no idea.”

“Should we go grab something to eat?” Baekhyun suggests. 

It was like turning on a switch inside of Kyungsoo’s body, he pulls away and nods enthusiastically about the idea, his stomach also agreeing with a loud noise. “Will you cook something?” Kyungsoo’s smile faded instantly.

“Does it look like I have the energy to cook right now?” He glared at his friend, hitting his forehead with his index finger, the other protesting.

“We can always go to the cafeteria,” Jongdae says, getting in the middle of them. He didn’t want them to start arguing in the middle of the hallway.

“I’m tired of their food” Baekhyun responds, rubbing his forehead “Let’s go outside”

“Oh, let’s do Subway!” Jongdae almost laughed at how both Kyungsoo’s and Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. He knew his friends too well. 

They decided on that and walk towards the exit. Baekhyun speaking about how his literature teacher unfairly graded a paper based on pure nonsense, Jongdae promises to check it out and Kyungsoo can barely listen above his starving stomach. Soon he spots Jongin sitting on a nearby bench talking to another guy, well, not really talking but listening, as the other guy was doing all the talking. Kyungsoo had forgotten to text him but since he was there, they could agree on a time to see each other and continue working on that project.

Kyungsoo informs his friends and walks over to the two guys.

“Hey,” He greets. Jongin looks at him and smiles politely, while the other guy just waves at him without saying a word. “I have some time today after six. Do you want to meet at the library to continue the project?”

“Sure.” Jongin agrees. Kyungsoo then notices that he has changed his clothes, he is now wearing a blue shirt with again washed out jeans, his feet weren’t fully in his sneakers, his heel sticking out and stepping on the shoe’s material. Kyungsoo wondered if he changed clothes in between classes. It was obvious that this guy had money, judging on the brands he used but…

_ Was he ok? Who changes clothes that often? _

“I’ll see you then.” He says before walking back to Jongdae and Baekhyun. 

“Everything alright?” Jongdae questions as he sees the puzzled expression on his friend's face. 

“Yeah, I just…” He looks back briefly at where Jongin and his friend were sitting. He shakes his head. “Let’s get something to eat, I think I’m going crazy.” 

The trio makes it to the establishment, laughing and talking their way through the meal. It was a welcome distraction for Kyungsoo as he was able to forget the weirdness he’d been experiencing over the past day and just laugh with his friends. But soon enough he departs from his friends heading back to the library early so that he wasn’t trying to rush anywhere.

When he arrives he finds that he is the first one there, he grabs a table, booting up his computer and taking out his notes. He spends the next few minutes looking through emails and looking at other assignments he had to do later. When he does eventually look up from his phone, he sees Jongin at the library entrance searching. 

“Jongin!” He calls, at least as loud as he could in the space waving his arms in hopes of catching his attention. 

Luckily this works and the other student waves back, his bright yellow bag making a slight thump as it meets the surface of the table when he arrives.

“Sorry for being late, something came up unexpectedly.” 

“It’s alright, you made it,” Kyungsoo assures as Jongin sits down with all of his things on the wooden table. 

The pair once again work in harmonious silence, only speaking when they had something to add or point out. But it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was probably the most comfortable he had ever been in silence with someone, especially someone that he doesn’t particularly know well himself, it was a surprising fact that he found, perhaps this project was going to be easier than he thought. He thanked whatever college gods were watching over him for giving him such a diligent working partner, he'd had the complete opposite before and he didn't want to ever be in that position ever again. 

He thinks that at this stage in the game he might actually hurt someone if it came to that, though the thought of his dream might be the only thing standing in the way of that aspect. 

All in all, he was grateful for the stress relief that this would bring to this part of the semester. So far it seemed that he could trust Jongin to keep up with his half of the workload, thinking of this, he wonders exactly how he had never noticed Jongin before this semester in class. 

He was certainly someone hard to miss, especially with the way he dressed every day, and he feels like he would have heard some talk around campus about him if he truly has the fan club that he says he does. 

Although he knew that he had a tendency to not pay attention to anything that wasn't particularly affecting him in any way. It was a double-edged sword, as it kept him out of the drama, but it also meant that his mind sometimes dismissed small details that his friends told him. Not that he had meant to, his brain just filtered them out, especially if he was focused on anything having to do with cooking. That was his zone, and nothing save a fire could pull him out from that, it was one of the few things he held immense pride in. 

"Say, Jongin," Kyungsoo started. 

Jongin stops typing on his computer giving the other student his full attention, Kyungsoo knew that this was the sign to go ahead, as it seemed he chose to give a lot more silent cues rather than straight verbal ones. 

"This is going to sound weird, but my friend told me that you have a fan club," He lets out a little laugh at the statement at how ridiculous it sounded. Jongdae could have been messing with him for all he knew, and Kyungsoo wouldn't put it past him either. "Is that true?" 

Jongin regards Kyungsoo for a moment, he can feel that bubble of uncertainty building up in his chest, so far Kyungsoo had been nothing but nice and a great working partner. But he could help that part of his brain that was ringing alarm bells that go off when there was the potential for anyone to possibly use him. 

"Ah... I guess I'm pretty well known on campus." He answers. 

Kyungsoo nods, looking thoughtful. "I see, sorry for the weird question." And then he didn't say anything else as he returned to his research, saving another source that could possibly be useful for them in the future. 

Jongin is still kind of frozen in place, hands just hovering over his keyboard. Kyungsoo didn't know who he was?

"You don't know who I am?" The question comes in a rare moment of impulse, brown eyes hesitantly curious. 

This brings Kyungsoo out of his own work, as Jongin rarely asked questions outside of school work. This causes him to laugh a little nervously once he processes the question. 

"As terrible as it sounds since we've had the same class since the beginning of the semester? Yeah, I didn't know who you were." 

Great, now he probably thinks I'm a little bit of an asshole, he winces internally. 

"No, No it's fine. Just..." Jongin trails off, shaking his head before he himself goes back to work on his computer. 

Kyungsoo takes the response for what it was and decides not to push any farther for an answer, they return to a steady stream of work. And when the sun had gone behind the clouds, Kyungsoo realizes that he had stayed just a little bit too late, although productive he realized that he was more than likely going to be up later than he wanted to be. 

"Sorry, Jongin but I've got to go," Kyungsoo says shutting the laptop, and beginning to stuff things inside of his book bag. 

As Kyungsoo rises from the table, he's stopped from leaving immediately by Jongin's lightly tapping his own. 

"I need your number," He says as Kyungsoo continues to just stare at him. "You know for the project and stuff like that..." Jongin diverts his gaze.

Kyungsoo's brow furrows, either he was completely losing it, or the guy had purposely given him the wrong number. But he really didn't have time to contemplate the implications of this situation. 

"Give me your phone." He says instead, Jongin handing over the yellow iPhone, Kyungsoo entering his number without too much thought. 

"Just text me when we should meet up next, or if you have any questions," Kyungsoo says, giving a polite bow to the other before leaving the library, he didn't know what was going on, but there was certainly something happening. 

Whether it was him actually going crazy, or whether it was something on Jongin's end, he really didn't know. 

Nor was he sure that he wanted to actually figure it out. 


	3. There's Something Strange About...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does this feel so much different? 
> 
> He needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Welcome back to the madness, we would first like to give you thanks for the love that you've shown the story thus far! Second we promise Kyungsoo isn't dumb, he just is very poor at noticing or paying attention to small details, so we hope that you do continue to find amusement out of his confusion! 
> 
> Thank you for joining us for chapter three! We hope you enjoy this and have a lovely rest of your weekend! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, or subscribe if you feel like it! We appreciate it! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

All of the strange shenanigans surrounding his project partner are pushed to the back of his mind, as a roll of essays, tests, assignments, and assessments seem to fall upon him at once. Kyungsoo found the paper-based things pretty easy, but what had been killing him was the cooking assessment he had in a couple of days. 

He was going to have to cook three dishes from the mock menu that he had turned in just a couple of weeks ago, it was a complete surprise and most of the recipes had been thrown on there out of theory without having even being tested how they would taste in real life. 

He knew that he had more than once gone to one of his exams smelling of oil, spices, or even a dusting of flour covering his cheek. And he would continue to do so until he could lock himself in one of the test kitchens for the weekend to perfect the three dishes he was going to present. So far he was able to take things off of the menu that he knew would take a longer amount of time to either fix or ultimately be thrown away all together. 

On top of that all of the activity meant that neither he nor Jongin had met for the project or even sent a message even discussing the fact, he knew that it needed to happen before he locked himself away for the weekend. 

He whips out his phone as he’s walking, clicking Jongin's contact and shooting him a message asking if he was able to meet for maybe an hour to continue the progress they’ve had. There was no reason to slack off now. He gets a positive response about two minutes later, they agree to meet at the same place, Kyungsoo makes some calculations of how fast he can get some supplies for the weekend before he has to head to the library. If he runs he can possibly make it.

After he has everything, Kyungsoo heads to the library, he’s carrying a bunch of bags that were maybe better off dropped at his dorm before going there. He was already at the library so there was no turning back now. He walks in, dropping his stuff on the nearest table and setting his workspace to wait for Jongin. It is not long until Jongin has approached him, staring at all the things he has with a lifted eyebrow.

“Hey...” Jongin greets, taking his seat in front of Kyungsoo. He was wearing an orange sweater with a picture of a bear on the front, he changed the washed-out jeans for some black ones and he was properly wearing his sneakers now. 

Kyungsoo finished his scan to turn on his computer.

“Sorry about the mess, have a lot going on this weekend.” He says. 

Jongin shrugs diving into their project without saying anything else. They work on this comfortable silence for about an hour, adjusting a few things and researching. Being at the library had its perks since Jongin stood up to get a book for something they had issues finding online. Kyungsoo watched him as he walks to the front desk and talks with the lady for a few minutes, he smiles at her politely before she heads to the back and returns with a book in her hand, she then says something to which Jongin laughed and he grabbed the book. Kyungsoo hadn’t seen many expressions coming from Jongin since he met him.

It was kind of intriguing.

Jongin finally walks back, book in hand and flips through the pages as he looks for the topic they are researching. Kyungsoo has a few questions that he wants to make.

“Here, this is what we’re looking for,” Jongin says as he hands the book over to Kyungsoo. 

He reads through the page and writes down the necessary information. They keep working like this for about another two hours, it was already getting dark outside and Kyungsoo couldn’t help to think that this happened often when he was studying with Jongin. They decide to meet again once the weekend has passed and Kyungsoo struggles to get all of his stuff together. 

“Do you need help?” Jongin asks, but before Kyungsoo can decline Jongin has taken a few bags out of his hands. “I’ll help you with these ones.” He says and Kyungsoo found it hard to say no, especially with how tired he was.

He leads the way to his dorm, his back was killing him, he needed some coffee despite the hour, he was hungry, and he needed a shower. Kyungsoo could not feel less of a human than at this moment.

“Long week?” Jongin asks next to him. Kyungsoo chuckles, that is an understatement.

“A long week would be a piece of cake.” He replies. “If I even survive this semester, I deserve a gold medal.” with the move, his classes and everything he really needed a break. He was wondering if he could trick Jongdae into buying food before heading to the dorms. They finally reach his door and Jongin puts down Kyungsoo’s bags “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.”

Silence falls between the pair, causing a sort of awkward film to fall between the two.

“Do you…” He starts, he’s not sure if he really wants to do that but he does it anyway “Do you want to come in? I can make some coffee.”

“Oh no that’s fine, I have to go work on other stuff, and I prefer tea anyways.” Jongin raises one shoulder in a half shrug. 

Kyungsoo nods.

“Ok well, I’ll see you next week.” Kyungsoo waves at him and he does the same before leaving. He takes a deep breath before taking his stuff inside. He sets them on a small table and starts the coffee machine, the smell soon filling the room, he was feeling better instantly. 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t strike Jongin for a tea guy, especially since he could’ve sworn he saw him drinking coffee last time he saw him at Starbucks. 

“Honey, I’m home!” The voice accompanying the door brings him out of his thoughts. 

As Jongdae round the corner, he slightly groans. 

“Why’s your face all sour?” The aspiring architect asks, placing his stuff in one of the open chairs. 

“I was going to bribe you into bringing me some food from campus.” He says, pouring himself a cup of the good stuff, his vanilla creamer filtering pleasantly into his nose. “I don’t remember when I’ve actually had something substantial to eat, that wasn’t out of a vending machine.” 

Jongdae slightly laughs, taking in the sulky appearance of his roommate. “Luckily for you, I’m the best roommate ever.” He pulls out a bag full of food from one of the spots on campus. 

Kyungsoo smiles. “I could kiss you.” he moves towards the bag as Jongdae unloads them, the smell drawing a growl from his stomach. 

“Please don’t…” Jongdae laughs, giving him utensils and napkins. “But I will take praise.” 

“I shall indeed name you the best roommate ever.” Kyungsoo sat with his food in hand, his stomach grateful for the first few pieces of food that fall into it as he eats. His mother would surely be upset if she saw his eating habits lately, but it was just for the time being until he could adjust.

“How was your day?” Jongdae asks, joining Kyungsoo as he eats as well.

“Busy, it may seem that I’m drowning in homework but I’m doing fine.” Kyungsoo fills his mouth with some more food. He swallows before speaking again. “Jongin and I also got together to work on the project today.”

“Oh,” Jongdae looked at his friend briefly. “How is it working with him?” Kyungsoo shrugged. It had been an okay experience overall.

“He’s diligent at least but he doesn’t talk much,” Kyungsoo responds.

“Look who’s talking.” Jongdae chuckled, rolling his eyes at the same time. 

Kyungsoo responds with a face as he puts another bite of food into his mouth, the pair enjoy the rest of their meal, talking about their days and various projects. Like Kyungsoo, Jongdae had been spending major studio time on a sketch, making sure that every piece of the blueprint was going to turn out perfect. 

It was stressful for him because the project did hinge on getting to shadow under an architect, there were only limited spots and he was determined to be one of those people. But Kyungsoo had never seen the other student not achieve whatever he had set his mind too, Kyungsoo had no doubt that his friend was one of the top students in his program if not at the top. 

Once they're both stuffed and fighting off the onset food coma, it's that Kyungsoo realizes that he hadn't seen or heard from Baekhyun in a while. 

Both of those things being virtually impossible when it came to the vocal talent, Kyungsoo thinks that he could be a star recording artist, but the other disagreed stating that he only wished to be a vocal teacher, and then he himself one day would maybe raise some stars. 

"Where's Baek?" Kyungsoo asks, disposing of both of their food containers before going over to the counter for another round of coffee. 

"Locked in a studio the last time I talked to him," Jongdae answers pushing himself up from the table, stretching all the while. "Apparently he's about to enter recital hell." 

Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgment, it seems that all of them were going through it. "I hope he's taking care of himself." 

"If we don't hear from him by tomorrow, I vote we storm the music building," Jongdae says pouring himself a cup of water. 

"Agreed." Kyungsoo finishes the last little bit of coffee at the bottom of his cup. "I'm going to take a shower and hopefully feel something other than subhuman." Kyungsoo stretches feeling his spine pop in succession. 

Jongdae smiles. "You do that, I'm going to be right behind you. Hopefully, I get some shower thoughts, that will allow me to continue this project and still get out at least a little sane."

The shower does end up invigorating the both of them and they're both able to go into the following day and the rest of the weekend, at least a little bit clearer than they had been the past couple of weeks. Though that following day they did follow up on their promise of going to find Baekhyun, the pair had to drag the other out of the practice booth, feed him and make sure that he got at least eight hours of rest for his mind and his voice. 

He would thank them later. 

Kyungsoo was beginning to wonder if they were going to have to do the same thing to him in the test kitchen, as he lost time while cooking, it was something that would commonly happen and usually, he was always the last one out of the kitchen in almost any situation. Though he had to admit it was going more smoothly than he originally thought it would. 

Kyungsoo was grateful that his other classmates on the line were willing to test some of the stuff that he made when he was all too aware that his own palate had become accustomed to the taste. Now as he put the final touches on his last dish, he felt that there was nothing else he could do but pray his efforts were enough. 

With slightly bleary eyes, he checked his phone, it was almost seven in the morning, he had literally spent twenty-four hours in the kitchen, if you didn't count the time he put in Friday just going through his plans and making sure that he would have every item he needed to be there, even if it did cost a bit of his own money. 

He rubs his face well aware that he probably got some form of oil or grease on his face along with whatever he had failed to wipe off. With another sigh he forces himself to clean up the kitchen, making sure that everything was properly turned off and locked up before he made his way back to his dorm. 

The early morning light tingeing the sky pink, the air was actually refreshing to his mind and allowed him to stay awake. He knew that it was going to be a long day and that he couldn't afford to fall asleep during the day or he would not sleep at all that night and his already fucked up sleep schedule would become even more fucked. 

"First a shower, and then coffee." He mutters to himself. 

The walk to his dorm isn't too long and he's grateful once he enters the space, entering quietly in case Jongdae was sleeping or working. And it turns out his caution was warranted as he spotted his beloved roommate dead asleep at the kitchen table, various sketches and pencils scattered across the surface. 

Kyungsoo could see the dark of the graphite smudges against his hand, and he shakes his head fondly covering the other in a blanket they kept lying around. He makes his shower quick and quiet as possible, originally he was going to make coffee there but didn't want to wake Jongdae. 

Besides, at Starbucks he could get two extra pumps of caffeine for his troubles, by the time he made it there it would be his normal time of arrival as if he was going to school. Kyungsoo uses the precious thinking time to contemplate his thoughts. 

Somehow they ended up on the curious case that was his project partner, there was something nagging at the back of his mind about the whole situation. Like, he had just skimmed over a major part of reading. 

He'd always been terrible about details when it came to people and anything else that didn't have to do with food. Especially those outside of his circle, more than once Jongdae and Baekhyun had commented that it would one day either get him killed, he would miss out on something important, or both. 

Finally entering the coffee shop immediately brings a bit more energy to him, the smell of fresh grind, baked goods reaching his nose. And the sounds of the shop entering his ears as he pulled out his earphones to give his order, this time ordering a small lemon cake to go with it as he felt he deserved it for the work over the past week. 

He hoped that the extra sugar wasn’t going to give him a headache later, but he decided that it was worth being able to stay up during the day. 

Out of mild habit, and unadmitted curiosity, his eyes wander around the shop. And sure enough, there he was, Jongin was sitting in his usual place. He gave Kyungsoo a little smirk as they locked eyes across the room, and Kyungsoo waved back offering somewhat of a smile.

Maybe he should pay a bit more attention to the other student this time around. 

“Seems like you’re becoming a regular here yourself,” Kyungsoo comments coming over to the table, both of his items in hand. 

Jongin gives a good-natured laugh, looking at Kyungsoo up and down, the other trying not to fidget under the stare. 

_ Why does this feel so much different? _

Jongin crossed a leg over the other, taking a sip of his coffee, the smirk never leaving his face. His stare was playful, deep, almost intimate. 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. 

“I have my reasons,” He finally says, his voice raspier than usual for some reason. Jongin gave him a meaningful look, licking his lips softly.

Kyungsoo felt his heart jump inside his chest. 

“The coffee is good.” He lifts the cup before taking another sip. 

Kyungsoo’s gaze went from the cup in his hands to the guy drinking it, his mind running at the speed of light with the million discrepancies he had floating around. 

Jongin leaned over the table to be a little closer, his voice low when he spoke again. “Can I interest you in coffee and a meal sometime?” 

This paralyzed Kyungsoo, his hands on his lap gripping the fabric of his shirt, his stare focused on the untouched coffee and lemon cake in front of him. Did Jongin just ask him out? He tried to put the Jongin he usually worked with and this Jongin together and there was definitely something wrong. There was no way the quiet guy would ask him out just like that. Kyungsoo was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he realized he needed to answer. 

“I thought we were doing that now.” He pointed at his coffee and his cake. 

Jongin laughed again, sitting back, his eyes analyzing Kyungsoo, lifting an eyebrow. 

“You’re right, but I meant something different,” Jongin says. “Something planned maybe, and I don’t have anything against Starbucks, but I would like to take you to a nicer place.”

Kyungsoo was starting to feel nervous. Was Jongin some kind of Superman or Batman with a secret identity? His eyes grew wide at the thought. Would it be possible for Jongin to have an identity disorder? That was the only thing that could explain the change in mood, his different style.

_ The coffee vs tea dilemma! _

For the first time, Kyungsoo felt like things started to make sense, that was the only way Jongin could go from the usual quiet self to this confident human in front of him. His train of thought was suddenly cut off.

“So?” The other asked. He was waiting for an answer still. 

“Can I think about it?” He didn’t want to make him feel bad, but Kyungsoo was overwhelmed. 

Jongin chuckled, taking the last drink of his coffee and putting the cup on the table. The corner of his lips twitching up, he looked at his wristwatch for a split second before standing up.

“Alright, text me once you’ve decided.” He leaned his head to the side slightly, observing Kyungsoo. “I’m not good at waiting though.” He winked at him before leaving the coffee shop.

Kyungsoo sat there for a moment, processing what had just happened. A soft blush covering his cheeks, he pressed his hand against it like it could somehow make it disappear. He was at least eighty percent sure his theory was correct, that was the only explanation possible for this sudden outburst of confidence in a guy that was usually quiet. The change in clothing style, the fact that he wore glasses sometimes and sometimes didn’t. The difference in personality was so grand Kyungsoo couldn’t even believe it. 

_ The guy even asked me out! _

His coffee was near to cold now, so he hurried to drink and eat his lemon cake. He wasn’t used to this curious feeling that was consuming him slowly. He rarely ever paid attention to things that didn’t have to do with him directly but at this point, but Kyungsoo wanted to know what the deal was with Jongin.

He needed to know.


	4. Going Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry what? 
> 
> Babe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back to the madness! I'm glad you're joining us again, and if you're a new reader, I hope you're enjoying it! As always, we're thankful for the comments, Kudos and support that you've been giving our story! Each of our Twitters are linked below if you feel so inclined to leave us a comment there to. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter as well as Kyungsoo's merry misadventure at the moment! 
> 
> Thank you, again! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Kyungsoo was trying his best to stay focused on the research that he was supposed to be doing, with Jongin, but what had occurred Sunday was still stamped at the back of his mind. Usually, decisions like this didn't linger on his mind too long, but a certain amount of unpredictability with the situation was the obstacle there giving him hesitance. 

It was now Wednesday and he still hadn't sent a text message to say no or tell him anything regarding his proposition, but like his thoughts, he couldn't stop looking over Jongin. Like the other times he ended up seeing Jongin, he was dressed differently. 

Today he was swathed in light wash jeans, tennis shoes once again not being stepped on, and a cream-colored turtleneck, gold-framed glasses perched on his nose, hair not slicked back. 

A complete one-eighty, and once again the other was pretty much silent, no witty quips or searing gazes. Partly which Kyungsoo was grateful for because it did funny things to his heart when the other did that, he was young and still had too much to do. He didn't have time to die because of a heart attack. He had received a few messages from him asking about his answer, Kyungsoo avoided the fact that it was from a different number because he wasn’t sure on how identity disorders worked. He was thankful that he hadn’t asked… yet. 

"Is everything alright?" The suddenness of Jongin's voice brought him to the present and makes him realize that he had been staring at the other more than likely the whole time he had been thinking. 

He blinks rapidly, looking away from Jongin. "Yeah, I just..." Should he give him the answer in person? He then brushes away the impulsive thought away, this wasn't the time for that. "It's just been a long couple of weeks, I'm sorry." He laughs a little as he looks back at Jongin. 

The other nods, his eyes diverting back to his computer screen, slightly biting his lip. "I know what you mean." 

The pair soon fall back into another working silence, and as usual, time passes easily and before Kyungsoo knows it it's close to nightfall and his stomach is alerting him to the fact that he needed some more food. The loud sound emanating from his stomach has him, flushing, you couldn't not hear it with how silent the room was. 

"I am so sorry," He tries to feign off his embarrassment with what he tried to pass off as an easy smile. "I guess it has been a while since I've eaten something." He lets out a little sigh. 

"We... we can get something to eat if you like." Jongin suddenly says. "I know a spot close to campus." His gaze is still on the computer screen as he asks.

Kyungsoo stares at him in slight shock. 

It seemed that by the moment his theory was being proved more true. 

If he did have an identity disorder it was possible that sometimes they didn't remember what the other personalities had done, right? 

"I mean, I'm hungry too and it would be a lot more efficient that way," Jongin says, the silence from Kyungsoo having sort of caused him panic, what if he thought him weird now? 

Kyungsoo smiles instead, hoping to ease the others worry. "That sounds great." He shuts his laptop, making sure that all of the work was saved. 

Immediately, the words have Jongin relaxing and they both pack up their stuff, heading out into the fresh night air, a welcome change from the stuffiness of the library. Kyungsoo trusted that Jongin wasn't going to lead him to his death or some other mortal peril. 

"I don't think I've asked, but what's your major, Jongin?" Kyungsoo looks up at him as they walk. 

"Business," He answers, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Kyungsoo would have to remember that. 

"I'm guessing you have something to do with food by all of the stuff that I saw you with last time." Jongin slightly laughs. 

Kyungsoo smiles. "You're nice, just say that I looked like the complete wreck that I was." He smooths his own sweatshirt. "But yes, I'm in nutrition and also apart of the culinary program here." 

Jongin's face almost turns awestruck sort of, Kyungsoo found it sort of endearing, it was almost like seeing a kid reacting to the most interesting thing that they had ever seen. 

"You must be talented... I swear, I can manage to burn water." Jongin admits, feeling heat travel to his ears. 

"I wouldn't say talented, but I'm not too shabby." He responds with a smile. "And don't worry, that even happens to the best. I've seen it." 

Just the fact that someone forgot they had their pan on at such a high heat, they ended up ruining the pan. 

Jongin smiles and then attention turns to his surroundings. "We're here." He pulls open the door. 

Kyungsoo pulls out his phone. "You go on ahead, I need to handle something real quick." He waves the device slightly. 

Jongin enters the building with a nod, and Kyungsoo shoots a simple text message.

_ I'll go, when and where? _

***

"Our Soo, on a _ date _." Baekhyun, sighs dramatically, chip bag crinkling in his hands. 

"It's _ just _ coffee." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes looking at his pair of friends occupying his bed. "Don't you two have something else better to do?" 

Jongdae smiles, making the kittenish curl of his lip all that much more mischievous. "_ And _ dinner," Jongdae stresses. "You don't dress like that for _ just _ coffee, Soo." 

"He's right," Baekhyun says, putting another handful of chips into his mouth. "Who would've thought this day would come." 

Kyungsoo turns around from the mirror, hands on his hips. "You guys make it sound like I could never get a date." 

Jongdae laughs. "It's just that we never thought you would notice something like that, we've seen you unintentionally curve a bunch of guys without blinking an eye." 

Kyungsoo only shoots him a playful glare. "How do I look?" 

"He'd be crazy not to want to take you out again." Baekhyun gives a thumbs up. 

Jongdae goes over to Kyungsoo’s dresser tossing him the cologne that he had gotten him last year. Kyungsoo splashes some on him and turns to see both Baekhyun and Jongdae smiling at him.

“I’m not trying to get a second date.” He says, gathering his wallet, keys, and cellphone. He slides his thumb over the screen to unlock it and check for new messages. The last message was his own when he texted Jongin his location and before that, it was Jongin’s simple text.

_ I’ll pick you up at 8. Send me your location. _

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he was ok to let him drive him there because if things went south he then would be stuck there or would have to get a ride home. He decided not to think much about it, it was seven-fifty, so that meant Jongin would be arriving soon. 

“So, you do admit that this is a date and not _ just _coffee.” Baekhyun shoots back. Kyungsoo made a mental note to never tell his friends when someone asked him out ever again. He tries to grasp the little patience he has left. Just as he was about to say something he receives another text, Jongin informing him he was downstairs.

“Someone is early.” Baekhyun chuckles, peeking from over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo put his phone in his pocket and smiled at both, letting out a breath. “I’ll be back later, if I’m not here by at least eleven send the cops.”

“We’ll send the firefighters instead.” Baekhyun gave a wink and Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes, he walked away not able to stand it anymore.

“Be safe,” Jongdae says, cleaning the imaginary dust off of his friend’s clothes “Don’t talk to strangers_. _” 

They heard Baekhyun laugh behind them.

“You guys are making me cringe,” Kyungsoo says and soon he is out the door. 

He walks downstairs to the building parking lot and he sees Jongin casually leaning against a car, there is a smirk playing on his face as usual and he looks as confident as he was at Starbucks. He couldn’t help but notice the clothes he was wearing, black pants that were perfectly hugging his legs with a white turtleneck, and black shoes, the whole outfit made him look so different, although, his hair was carefully brushed back as always. He looked classy and _ good _, Kyungsoo would admit that much. He waved awkwardly when he was close enough.

“Hey,” He greets and Jongin’s smile grows wider.

“Hi.” Jongin waits until Kyungsoo is standing in front of him to get off the side of his car. “Ready?”

“Yup!” Kyungsoo nods and he watches Jongin as he opens the door for him. 

He had a very reduced experience on dates, but he was very aware that people don’t do these gestures often. He enters and is immediately perplexed by the luxury inside the car, the seats were made of leather, but they were so comfortable, he observes as Jongin gets in on the pilot side and fastens his seatbelt, he eyes Kyungsoo curiously. 

“Is this your car?”

“It is.” Jongin looks amused. He stretches over Kyungsoo, making him almost merge with his seat, Jongin lets out a laugh as he grabs the seat belt and pulls it over Kyungsoo, he heard the click sound as he secured the seatbelt, his heart is racing when he looks at Jongin for answers. The taller just shakes his head, smirk still in place and starts the engine. Kyungsoo tries to ease his heart as they get further away from campus. 

Something tells him that this night will be longer than he initially thought. 

When they finally get to the restaurant Kyungsoo quickly gets out of the car, making sure Jongin doesn’t have any more business with his seatbelt or door anymore. Jongin bites on his bottom lip, mostly because he’s trying to hold back laughter. They walk into the place, Jongin leading the way as they approach one of the waiters, they are taken to a terrace, just a few other couples are sitting around. The waiter provides them with menus and proceeds to give them some space to analyze their orders. Kyungsoo has the menu in his hands but he can’t help but look around.

The majority of the lighting comes from the fairy lights carefully placed above them, there’s soft music playing through the speakers and he is grateful that he can hear himself think. The place looks fancy but not that luxurious, intimate even. Kyungsoo suddenly feels nervous, and even more when his eyes land on Jongin only to see him staring back at him. There is so much intensity coming from him, Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how to refer to this personality.

_ Let’s name him… Jongin 1.5. _

He didn’t know if there were any other identities hiding inside of him so he would have to try to discover them as the night goes on. Jongin 1.5 finally looks away when the waiter comes back and he is starting to feel thirsty all of a sudden. Jongin gives the waiter specific instructions about what he wants and gives him the menu back.

“He will have the same.” He says and Kyungsoo is confused. The waiter leaves and he takes a deep breath.

“Why would you do that? What if I don’t want what you ordered?” He crosses his arms over his chest, feeling himself gaining a little more control over the situation. 

“Trust me, babe, you’ll thank me later.” He responds confidently. Kyungsoo’s brain almost had a shortage.

_ I’m sorry what? Babe? _

“I think you’ve mistaken the situation just a tiny little bit.” Kyungsoo leans over the table, imitating Jongin 1.5’s usual behavior. His voice low but steady. Jongin leans in as well, a hint of amusement sparkling inside his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure of this situation.” He points in between them. “_ Babe _,” He said this almost as if he was challenging Kyungsoo to a game. He may be good at this game, but he had never played with Kyungsoo before. 

“A little confident, aren’t we?” He got the feeling Jongin 1.5 was used to get everything he wanted.

“Just a little.” The other traces his face with his gaze, his eyes stopping briefly over Kyungsoo’s lips before locking stares once more. Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, it would take much more effort for him to fall for that.

They stay silent for a moment, just staring at each other, Kyungsoo trying to decipher the mystery and Jongin just… looking, maybe waiting. They don’t realize the time that has passed until the waiter puts down their food and drinks in front of them. They break away from their staring contest to finally get to taste their food and coffee. 

1.5 looks down at his plate and then just stares at Kyungsoo as he eats his food, waiting for his reaction. He’s satisfied when he sees the approval in his expression.

“How is it?” The smirk is back on his face as he waits for a response. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and glares at him for a split second, he swallows before answering of course.

“It’s decent.” He says, not giving him entirely what he wanted. 

The other laughed before digging into his food. 

As the night goes by Kyungsoo finds himself enjoying the push and pull dance he and Jongin have established. The food and coffee are great, not to even mention the dessert, which Jongin also orders for him. The night is soon filled with clever comments and intense flirting (on Jongin’s side only of course), with challenging stares and surprised laughs. Before he knew it, This seemingly other personality had dropped him off at the dorms once again, he even opened the door for him to get out of the car and everything. 

“It was fun.” Jongin 1.5 says, hands inside his pocket. He looks up at the dorm building and Kyungsoo follows his stare to find Baekhyun and Jongdae peeping through a window on the second floor. He lets out a sigh.

“Thanks for everything.” Kyungsoo must admit he _ had fun _. He still had a lot to discover about him, there was much more to it, he was sure.

“Let’s do it again sometime.” Jongin’s voice has gotten lower and Kyungsoo is not sure if he likes it or not.

“Maybe.” He teases, he wasn’t sure if he was up to repeat the experience. “See you later.” 

Kyungsoo waves at him and attempts to leave when a hand suddenly wraps around his wrist, pulling him back softly. He looks at Jongin with curiosity when the guy slowly leans in as if trying to advise him of what he was about to do, and out of nowhere he kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. It was a soft kiss that lasted more than it should, his lips burning the skin as the seconds went by. 

The heat traveled under Kyungsoo’s skin instantly, he felt somewhat embarrassed to be in this situation with his friends obviously looking, however, he didn’t pull away. He let Jongin pull away first, a wink and then he finally let go of his arm.

“I’ll wait until you’re upstairs,” Jongin said and Kyungsoo nodded robotically. 

He turned around and just walked into the building, he was in front of his dorm when he heard the roar of Jongin’s car as he drove away. 

What had just happened? He was now even afraid to walk into his own dorm.

Before Kyungsoo could open the door, it swung open, Jongdae and Baekhyun were all over him, yelling, laughing and asking question after question. His brain could barely register what had happened.

“Would you guys calm down?” Kyungsoo sat on his bed and the other two followed, both grabbing an arm each.

“Would you tell us how it went already?” Baekhyun shakes him slightly. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know where to start.

“It was… fun?” He wasn’t sure the word _ fun _could fully categorize what he had experienced. “It’s not a big deal, we had dinner and coffee and he brought me back here.”

“But he kissed you!” Jongdae raised a brow.

Kyungsoo made his friends get off of him, he didn’t have much time to properly analyze the whole evening, this for sure was not helping “On the _ cheek _.” He protested.

“A kiss is still a kiss,” Baekhyun commented. He looked too entertained about it all.

Kyungsoo glared at him, pointing his index finger at him as a threat.

Baekhyun was still smiling, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Are you guys going out again at least?” Jongdae asked.

“We’ll see.” With these final words Kyungsoo walked into the bathroom. It had been a long day, and a longer night, he would brush his teeth and go to sleep and he would not think about Jongin, Jongin 1.5, their date or that… kiss.

He would not think about any of that.

He would not…


	5. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Jongins. 
> 
> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Chapter Five, I'm glad you're able to join us for another chapter! If you're new here then welcome, and if you're not welcome back! We're as always thankful for your support and comments! 
> 
> Also, this chapter, finally progress. Get this train moving! 
> 
> Hannah also wants you to know that Jongin is baby both in the fic and in real life. 
> 
> This has been a PSA, enjoy the chapter and we will see you next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Kyungsoo passed his days after the little outing with usual normalcy, work though had slowed back down to a normal pace now that all of their assessments and recitals were pretty much over. He was back to being less tired than the past week had left him, so he was grateful for that. 

It left him time to be able to think about what had happened during the dinner, and he attributes the feelings to him just being in the moment and not being used to that type of attention from anyone. Thinking back through the night, he didn’t feel any closer to figuring out the mystery that was his classmate. He hadn’t yet contacted the other about meeting up for the week, even though he had plenty of chances to do so during the morning before their class began. 

And that’s how he found himself doing the same thing this morning, headphones stuffed into his ears and trusty cup of coffee at his fingertips. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to face Jongin, even though he was certain at this point his classmate was not the same as Jongin1.5, something at the back of his mind was stopping him from doing so. 

So when he feels a tap on his shoulder and finds it attached to Jongin, dressed up in a pair of black jeans, white sneakers and once again a comfortable looking sweater this time a shade of wine red. He hopes he doesn’t jump when he registers who’s standing there, but there is some part of him that’s sure he probably did. 

He removes his headphones. “Hey, Jongin. What’s up?” He clears his throat, trying to keep some of the tension out of his voice. 

“I was wondering if you had time to meet this evening to work on our project?” Jongin slightly fidgets with the end of his sweater. 

Why did Kyungsoo have to have such piercing eyes? 

He could never seem to look into Kyungsoo’s eyes for long, even though others didn’t bother him that much. 

“Yeah, yeah of course. That’s perfect actually, I was going to ask you if you were free.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “I’ll see you, then?” 

Jongin nods, his eyes once again darting back to his face. “I’ll see you then…” He confirms, in a softer voice before returning to his seat. 

Kyungsoo exhales, he was surprised he wasn’t showing visible signs of whiplash, from the jumps that extremes of this personalities seemed to emit. 

“Thinking about your boo?” Jongdae’s voice whispered into his ear, an amused tone lacing his voice. 

Kyungsoo immediately turns to glare at his friend, it was far too early in the morning for this, even with his coffee on hand. “You’re not funny.” 

“Please,” Jongdae takes his seat. “I’m hilarious.” 

Kyungsoo only shakes his head at the other, he was lucky he loved him. 

“But seriously, have you heard anything else from mystery man?” Jongdae peers over at him curiously. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and he hadn’t made any other attempt to make contact with Jongin 1.5, for his own sanity. 

“No, and maybe it’s for the best like I said it was fun and all, but…” He shrugs. “I doubt anything would come out of it.” He takes another swig of his coffee. “And I personally don’t have time for that, it wouldn’t be fair to the other person.” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “I think it would be exactly what you need,” He pulls out his notebook. “Maybe it would cause you to actually pay attention for _ once _ .” 

Before Kyungsoo can argue in his defence their professor starts the class and he knows his chance to retort is all but lost as he wouldn’t see his friend again until they both were back at the dorm. 

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and soon he’s in the familiar setting of the library, working silence filling his ears. But perhaps, unlike the few previous times he can feel a stare on him, it’s not intense as Jongin 1.5’s but it was noticeable. Kyungsoo looks up from what he’s doing to find Jongin almost blatantly staring though he’s quick to return to his own computer screen. 

“Everything okay, Jongin?” Kyungsoo wonders if he had something on his face from cooking, it was certainly something that wasn’t uncommon for him. 

“Yeah, sorry, sometimes I zone out…” He answers, although his gaze is still on his computer screen. 

“I see,” Kyungsoo returns to his own work, space soon filled with keyboard clacks once again. 

Later on, during their session Kyungsoo checks his phone and realizes he has to go, there was an essay he needed to do for another class and it wasn’t going to start itself if he waited any longer he would be off schedule. 

“I’ve got to head out, Jongin. But I’ll see you around, yeah?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he started packing his things. 

Jongin observed him as he did, looking hesitant, it was like he wanted to say something but was debating if he should say it or not. He decided against it at the end and just kept typing. Kyungsoo noticed there was something up with him. 

“You sure everything is ok?”

“Yeah,” The other said, his fingers stopped just hovering over the keyboard, his lower lip just sticking out slightly. “I’ll work on something else before I leave.”

“Ok.” Kyungsoo still feels kind of odd but doesn’t say anything else as he grabs his bag and leaves the library. He rushes to his dorm, getting a quick snack before he sits down to work on that essay. His brain sinking in instantly on his work as soon as he starts, maybe he could reward himself with some sugar after he was done. Kyungsoo had been working really hard so he thought he deserved a chill night with movies and ice cream, maybe even go to sleep early.

He was about ninety percent done when the night started to fall. He stretched, putting his computer on the bed when he heard a beeping sound coming from his phone. He looked at it to see a text from Jongdae asking him to call. He picked it up and dialed the number, hoping for the best. The phone rang at least three times before Jongdae answered.

“ _ Hello? _ ” Jongdae’s voice sounded louder than he needed to be, although Kyungsoo could hear a lot of background noise.

“Why did it take you so long to answer? Where are you and why would you text me to call you instead of calling me yourself?” Kyungsoo sighed, his friends were weird.

“ _ Those are a lot of questions and I don’t have the time to answer, listen to me carefully! _ ” Jongdae was yelling, maybe thinking Kyungsoo couldn’t hear him. “ _ Do you remember that Baekhyun told us once he used to be in a band in high school? _ ”

“Yes I remember,” Kyungsoo was wondering where would this lead to.

“ _ Ok turns out they are going to play some songs at this local bar tomorrow, Baekhyun will step in and sing as well _ ” His friend explained. “ _ We’re going to attend tomorrow night.”  _

“You couldn’t have waited to tell me this when you got home?” Kyungsoo questioned although he knew it wouldn’t do much.

“ _ No, because I need to tell you before you make other plans. Clear your Saturday.  _ ” There was a very loud screeching sound and Kyungsoo had to separate the phone from his ear.

“Fine, but you owe me Starbucks, I’m going to need coffee to deal with this.” He groaned.

Jongdae agreed and he finally hung up the phone, Kyungsoo sighed looking at his computer and letting go of his quiet Saturday dreams. He sighs, now losing the momentum to finish the paper, as far as he was, he could knock the rest of it out Sunday. 

For now, he intended to make the best of his quiet night, with ice cream and catching up on all of the shows he missed.

***

True to his word, Saturday morning Kyungsoo and Jongdae head to Starbucks for the usual morning fuel, he had agreed to go with Jongdae on a shopping expedition for some materials he needed for class, before they headed out for the event that Baekhyun was supposed to be singing at, of course, he couldn’t get anything done without coffee and maybe a nice donut. 

“They start around nine so we have some time to shop.” He looked excited to say the least and Kyungsoo could partially understand it, however, it was hard to believe he was only excited about seeing Baekhyun sing with his old band. “The place is kind of far away so Yixing will pick us up.”

Oh, now  _ that _ made more sense.

“I get it now,” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head as the line advanced one spot.

“You get what?” Jongdae could fool a lot of people, and maybe Kyungsoo was oblivious most of the time, but he couldn’t be fooled. 

Especially not when it was about his best friend.

“You being so excited about this, I should’ve known it had something to do with him.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the front of the line as a guy finally paid and got his order.

“This is  _ only _ about Baekhyun.” There was no conviction in his voice.

“ _ Sure _ , and your ex-boyfriend picking us up has nothing to do with it” Kyungsoo gave his friend a meaningful look “Is he staying to enjoy the concert or is he just dropping us off?”

Silence was the only answer. 

“That’s what I thought.” He could almost laugh at how obvious his friend was. It had been a whole year and he still was thinking about Yixing, despite the countless times he denied it. They moved ahead and it was finally Kyungsoo’s turn to order. He turns to Jongdae and asks if he wants anything to which Jongdae agrees, so he turns back to the cashier to order.

Being a Saturday morning there weren’t as many people like during weekdays. He gets his order and Jongdae also gets some coffee. They decide to have it there so they wouldn’t be walking around with the cups in their hands, so they look around for a table to sit in. As he scans the place Kyungsoo notices a familiar face, Jongin is there talking to this other guy who he had seen him with before. He is debating if he should say hi or not when Jongdae interrupts his thoughts.

“Isn’t that your project partner?” Jongdae asks. Kyungsoo nods, he’s already regretting this.

“Let’s go say hi.” Jongdae elbows him and he soon finds himself walking to their table. Once again, he greets them awkwardly and Jongin smiles at him, contrary to most time when they meet at Starbucks, he is now wearing glasses and the usual clothes he sees him with during class.

“Hey,”

“Hi Kyungsoo, I didn’t think I would meet you here?” Jongin greets him back. Kyungsoo frowns but then he remembers that Jongin probably doesn’t know what Jongin 1.5 does, so he just nods.

“I usually get coffee here.” He looks at the other dude sitting across from Jongin and he immediately introduces him.

“This is Sehun, he’s also majoring in business.” The guy in question waves with a smile and Kyungsoo does the same.

“This is Jongdae.” He says and the latter steps in from behind him with a cheerful smile.

“Jongin they only have iced tea, so your ass is going to have to put up with it.” They are interrupted by a voice that also sounds extremely familiar. 

Kyungsoo turns to see another Jongin putting three cups on the table before he notices they are standing there.

_ Two _ Jongins. 

_ What? _

“Jongin?” He’s afraid to even call him. His mind has to be playing tricks on him, he has to be insane because how is it that he’s seeing double? Original Jongin looks at him.

“Oh, and this is my brother,” He says, “I don’t think you’ve met.” 

Is he joking?

“Your… _ brother _ ?” He asks. 

Jongin’s brother speaks up. “Twin brothers.” He points at their faces, saying it like it was obvious. “And we’ve seen each other here before” Original Jongin looked at them with curiosity.

Kyungsoo looks at both of them, everything falling finally into place. The different outfits, different numbers, the different personalities. His brain was now at max capacity. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was smoke coming out of his ears. 

“It all makes sense now.” He whispers.

He now felt kind of dumb, his whole theory falling apart as he watched the two guys together. He sees Jongin, wearing sweatpants and a light blue sweater and then he looks at the other one wearing black leather pants and a white t-shirt. “So,  _ you _ must be Jongin 1.5.” He points at him. 

The guy named Sehun almost choked on his coffee, the original Jongin was trying to hold back a smile and Jongdae behind him just openly laughed about it.

“I’m going to call you that from now on,” Sehun says, obviously amused.

“Do it and you’re dead.” Jongin 1.5 threatened as he glared at his friend for a second.

“Is that what you’ve been calling my brother?” Original Jongin’s voice is soft but he also looks entertained. He has a hand covering his mouth, trying so desperately to hide the smile that is threatening to break out.

“In my defense, I thought you were just one person,” Kyungsoo says. He has no idea how to handle this. 

No identity disorder?

Sehun butts in, raising his hand like he’s asking for a chance to speak. “So, you didn’t know who either of them are?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I didn’t know Jongin until we were partnered up, and no offense but… should I have? Known who they are, I mean?” Sehun steps back again, openly laughing as he leaned against Jongin 1.5’s shoulder who looked rather pissed.

“This is  _ great _ .” Sehun laughs, patting on 1.5’s shoulder. 

Suddenly Kyungsoo feels bad for him.

“Sorry for mixing you up with your brother,” He tells original Jongin and then turns to the other twin. “Sorry, I shouldn’t call you Jongin 1.5 anymore. What’s your name?”

“It’s Kai.” He answers, eyebrow raised and a frown breaking the mostly straight expression he had. 

“ _ Kai _ … cool! It won’t happen again.” 

Jongdae is next to him shaking his head. 

“Shut up.” He whispers.

Jongdae just lets out a chuckle.

“I honestly can’t believe this...” Kyungsoo is sure Jongdae will bring this up later, so he and Baekhyun can laugh at him. 

Suddenly Jongdae’s eyes glint mischievously, something that usually signaled things weren’t going in his favor. 

“Dae…” He starts, but before he can say anything Jongdae is already speaking. 

“Hey guys, one of our friends is having a small concert at this bar downtown and we were wondering if you guys would like to come?” Kyungsoo is mentally kicking Jongdae all the way from that Starbucks to the moon.

The twins look at each other.

“I don’t see why not,” Kai says, his eyes traveling to Kyungsoo. His face is completely serious and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel uncomfortable.

“It would be fun.” Jongin agrees and he looks genuinely excited about it.

“Great, I’ll have Kyungsoo send you the location and the time.” Jongdae waves and then he pulls Kyungsoo towards the exit. He wants to kill his friend but refrains from it due to them being in a public space.

A few hours later they were shopping for Jongdae’s things, Kyungsoo’s head was still going around what had happened, he couldn’t believe they were twins. On the way to the mall, he had explained Jongdae his theory and as expected his friends broke into laughter like it was the funniest thing he had heard in his entire life. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe he really missed something like that.

“I feel like an idiot.” Kyungsoo groans, he is watching Jongdae look around for materials. After their shopping expedition, they would get some lunch and then go back to the dorm to get ready for that night.

“I don’t want to say you kind of are but…” Jongdae shrugs, he tries to keep a straight face since he had made fun of Kyungsoo enough and didn’t want to upset him further. “Even their hair is different.”

“I noticed,” Kyungsoo felt the embarrassment creeping into his system as he thought about it. He wanted the earth to swallow him and just throw him up somewhere far away.

“It’s ok, they were laughing about it too.”

“Jongin’s brother wasn’t so happy about it.” Kyungsoo covered his face with his hands. He even went out with him thinking he was Jongin, this was only getting worse as he thought about it. “You knew they were twins?” 

“Of course I knew! Everybody knows” Jongdae rolled his eyes, stopping for a moment to look at his friend. “Only you would manage to miss rich twins on campus that are insanely popular, especially when one of them is in our class.”

“You know me Dae. How was I supposed to know? You never said anything!” He thought he would remember Jongdae mentioning it at least once.

“You never asked.” He shrugs again and continues looking for what he needed. 

Kyungsoo lets a desperate groan out, he doesn’t even know how he’s supposed to face them later, especially Kai. They finish getting what they needed and head to the food court to have lunch. Jongdae puts his sandwich to the side, a new thing in mind now.

“Give me your phone,” He says, his arm extended across the table. Kyungsoo looks at him like he had just lost his mind.

“Why do you want my cell phone?” He reaches for it into his pocket, scared of what Jongdae may be planning. He loved his friend, but he always had a bad feeling when he was secretive.

“Just give it to me, it’s nothing bad.” Jongdae chuckled at his friend’s insecurity. Kyungsoo finally gives him the device, his eyes never leaving him, he trusted Jongdae but after what he pulled that day, he had to be careful. Jongdae scrolls down looking for something, then he sees him writing something and once he is satisfied, he returns it to Kyungsoo.

“What did you do?” Kyungsoo looks through his apps, trying to see what just happened.

“I sent a text to your project partner” He went back to his sandwich, looking proud of himself. “I figured it would be hard to get you to send the text, so I did it for you” Jongdae smiled. Kyungsoo was afraid to open the text and see what it said. He scrolled for the messaging app and opened it, going into the last message sent.

_ As promised here is the location of the bar we’re going tonight, the thing begins at 9. _

** _Location._ **

_ I hope to see you both there, ;). _

Kyungsoo had to remind himself he was in a public space yet again.

***

“Yixing will be here in five minutes.” Jongdae announces as he looks down at his phone. He wants to make it seem like he is cool with meeting with his ex, however, he keeps tapping the floor repeatedly and if the soft blush covering his cheeks were any indicator then Kyungsoo would say he was nervous. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, scoffing at the statement.

Ever since Jongdae had mentioned Yixing was in town, Baekhyun could not hide his irritation. It wasn’t a secret that ever since Yixing broke up with Jongdae, Baekhyun was Yixing’s number one hater. Kyungsoo could understand it, Jongdae was completely heartbroken at the time, they had never seen him like that before and as friends they tried to protect him from getting hurt again. Yixing wasn’t Kyungsoo’s favorite either but he respected Jongdae’s decisions and learned how to be polite.

“Would you please be nice?” Jongdae turned to Baekhyun. “It’s not like we’re getting back together, he told me he was in town and wanted to see me at least once”

“You’re hoping for it, I can see it in your eyes.” Baekhyun crossed his arms, glaring at his friend. One had to be blind to not be able to tell that Jongdae was still head over heels.

“Nothing will happen.” Jongdae assures. 

Kyungsoo wanted to believe him, but given the circumstances, he was a little bit more on Baekhyun’s side. 

“I’m not stupid ok, this is just as friends so, just be nice… for me?”

Baekhyun groaned and nodded and Jongdae wrapped an arm around him excitedly.

Soon a black car pulled up in the parking lot, the driver’s door opened and Yixing got out of the car, a smile on his face, showing a dimple on his cheek as he walked towards them. He looked almost the same, his hair was still black, he hadn’t gained or lost any weight and his face was pretty much the same. 

The only difference was the undercut he had done to his hair, instead of the fluffy curls he had in the past. Yixing greeted them before turning to Jongdae and going in for a hug. Jongdae was somewhat surprised at first, but then easily wrapped his arms around him as well, patting his back.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other awkwardly.

“Are you guys ready?” Yixing asked, playing with his car keys. 

They nodded and got in the car, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were sitting in the back, being completely silent while Jongdae and Yixing were catching up. As soon as they arrived Baekhyun disappeared backstage to get ready, leaving Kyungsoo with the other two. He was already regretting this. They sat at a large table near the stage, being early had its perks.

They ordered some drinks while they waited. Kyungsoo’s eyes kept traveling towards the main entrance, his hands fidgeting with the glass. He can hear the other two still talking above the rest of the people inside the bar, there was rock music blasting through the speakers, it was loud but not loud enough to make them yell. He wasn’t paying attention to anything specifically, wanting the night to be over already.

On the corner of his eye, he saw the chair next to him being pulled out, his head shot up instantly to find…  _ Jongin? Kai? _ The hair was shorter, so it had to be Jongin, sitting down next to him. Sehun sat next to Jongin while Kai sat right across from Kyungsoo. They greeted them as they sat down.

Jongin looked around, he looked just as uncomfortable as Kyungsoo felt. Kai called a waiter, flashing a smile as he ordered for them. His eyes immediately went back to Kyungsoo, one side of his lips curling up. The band members start going out, getting in place, giving Kyungsoo a ton of relief since the awkward silence would soon be filled with interest for the band.

“Which one is your friend?” Jongin leaned in a little to talk to him, his eyes were on the stage as he made the question.

Kyungsoo unconsciously leaned in as well to respond. “He’s the one wearing a white t-shirt.” 

Jongin nodded, focusing on the stage as they set up their instruments. Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink, the ice was melting so he had to drink it fast before it got ruined. He drank the rest of it, pushing the glass away. The waiter then walked in, putting the drinks Kai had ordered.

“I will need another one of those for my friend.” He pointed at Kyungsoo’s empty glass, the guy nodded and walked away once again. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“I don’t need more drinks thanks,” He said. Kai shrugged.

“It’s already ordered,” Was his reply. 

Somehow Kyungsoo’s brain was not functioning well enough to say something about it, instead he just sat there, trying to avoid Kai’s intense stare on him. The band greets the audience and soon start playing their first song, Kyungsoo can’t avoid the smile that comes to his face when he hears Baekhyun singing. He looks like he belongs in that stage and Kyungsoo wonders when will he realize it, Baekhyun’s voice is deep and unusual, sweet at the same time.

The night goes by and the band starts to wrap up their performance. Kyungsoo is on his third drink when Kai orders one more round for the table. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, suspecting his intentions are not good. Jongdae says something funny and they all laugh, Kyungsoo feels a little lightheaded, but still fine, he watches the new glass sliding in front of him and he takes a deep breath. The group is having fun so he might as well follow their lead. Kyungsoo looks up and finds Kai staring at him still, chin resting on his hand and smirk in place.

“Go on, don’t stop because of me.” He says. 

Kyungsoo is confused until he realizes he stopped with the glass halfway towards his lips. He puts the glass down. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” The words go out faster than they usually would.

Kai shakes his head as he gulps down his own glass and turns to Sehun. 

Kyungsoo’s about to say something when Baekhyun sits down with the group, his loud voice echoing around the bar, the band had just finished, and the DJ hadn’t started playing anything yet.

“How was it?” His eyes shining as he looked around the table for answers.

“You were so good Baek,” Jongdae gives him a double thumbs up. “You should do this more often”

“It was amazing!” Kyungsoo confirms and Baekhyun claps, looking relieved that at least his friends enjoyed it. 

The rest also gave positive feedback and Baekhyun shouted at the waiter to send him something strong. Kyungsoo excuses himself to go to the bathroom, his legs feel so light as he walks, he is not dizzy yet but there is such a short distance for him to be. He splashed his face with some water and washes his hands, feeling a little better. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, his hair is in place, his face looks a little flushed but nothing too worrisome. He decides he looks fine and walks out of the bathroom.

He finds Jongin waiting for him.

_ Is it Jongin? Yes, the hair is slightly shorter, so it is Jongin. _

“Hey” Kyungsoo greets, Jongin just smiles. “The bathroom is free.”

“I actually was waiting for you.” Jongin’s face covers in soft pink, but it could be due to the alcohol.

“Why?”

“Isn’t there an unspoken rule about not going to the bathroom alone?” 

Kyungsoo thinks about it but it doesn’t matter how he says it, it just sounds ridiculous.

“Isn’t that usually for girls?” Kyungsoo laughs and walks next to Jongin back to their table.

“Well it should be for guys too.” Jongin’s lower lip is sticking out and it makes him look a lot younger. 

Kyungsoo chuckles.  _ Adorable. _

“I am scared to go to public bathrooms alone sometimes.”

“Well let me know if you need to go and I’ll go with you.” They are walking close to each other yet not really touching, Kyungsoo gets a hint of Jongin’s scent, it’s like… clouds, clean with a soft touch of vanilla. 

It smells good.

They get back to the table, Jongdae and Baekhyun are narrating a story and Kyungsoo is sure he participated in it but he doesn’t even want to know. Jongdae is holding on to his beer as if was the most precious thing ever. He suddenly stands up.

“Soo, let’s dance.” He offers his hand which Kyungsoo takes automatically. There are a few other people dancing around when they reach the dancefloor. Jongdae looks over his shoulder, making sure the others can’t hear them. Not that they really would over the music. 

“Why hasn’t he taken his eyes off of you?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t have an answer. “Who?” He tries to play dumb, but he knows exactly who Jongdae is talking about.

“What do you mean who? Jongin 1.5 of course.” He elbows Kyungsoo as they dance, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Kyungsoo sighs.

“I wish I knew.” He had been ignoring him because he doesn’t know how to handle it. Jongin was easier to deal with, calm and didn’t make Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable at all, it was the complete opposite. However, Kai just… he made him feel funny and he didn’t like it. They didn’t say anything else, dancing to a couple of songs before heading back to the table.

As soon as their butts hit the chair, the waiter comes back with a drink for Baekhyun and he also deposits a glass of something extravagant in front of Kyungsoo. It has at least three different colors and Kyungsoo is sure he did not request it. His first reflex is to ask Kai about it but he just turns to the waiter.

“I didn’t order this.” He tries to give the glass back.

“Oh no, this was sent by a gentleman over there.” The server points behind him and Kyungsoo turns around to see a guy sitting with two other people looking back at him. The guy waves and Kyungsoo waves back awkwardly.

“Soo is so popular.” Jongdae exclaims. Baekhyun joins Jongdae’s cheer and punches Kyungsoo playfully.

“Kyungsoo’s got game.” Baekhyun winks. 

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is confused, he remembers his mother advising him not to drink anything that came from strangers, but his best friends were with him, so he took a sip of the thing. It was so sweet that before he knew it half of the drink was gone. He took another small sip.

“What should I do? Should I just leave it as it is? Should I go over to say thank you?” He had never been in a situation like this before, so he didn’t know the proper etiquette for accepting drinks.

“Go say thank you,” Baekhyun cheered. “I can go with you if you want.” Kyungsoo finds himself nodding and being dragged out of the table by Baekhyun. He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell this guy, he still has the drink in his hand and a blank brain. 

Should he just say thank you? Should he say anything else?

Baekhyun pushes him towards the table and goes to stand near the bar. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, counting the steps left until he reaches the table.

_ …four, five, six. _

“Hi,” He greets, he looks around at the unfamiliar faces, they all smile so they look friendly, or so Kyungsoo thinks. “I just wanted to say thanks” He lifts his almost empty glass; he’s also surprised that he finished it so quickly.

“It was no problem,” The guy in question says, he pulls out an empty chair for him. “Sit down with us.” 

Kyungsoo thinks about it, he remembers Baekhyun is near and his friends are a few tables away, so he sits down. He looks like a small confused bunny, holding on to an empty glass. 

“Do you want another one?” The guy asks Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t drink anymore, his brain functions properly enough to give the guy a negative response. 

He hangs with them for a while, the guy keeps asking him questions, and he ends up ordering another glass for him anyways, Kyungsoo takes a sip just to not be rude but he quickly puts the glass on the table with no intentions of touching it again. He’s starting to feel bored and uncomfortable, looking for the correct moment to end the conversation and leave. Suddenly he feels a hand wrapping around his arm and pulling him up to his feet.

“Thanks for the drink, but we are leaving now.” Kai’s smile is forced as he says this, pushing Kyungsoo behind him.

“He can stay if he wants, we’ll drop him off.” The guy leaned back in his chair. 

“We appreciate it,” His face is now completely serious “But he’s coming with us.” He doesn’t wait for an answer before he turns to leave and pulls Kyungsoo with him. 

Baekhyun who had just seen the whole thing runs after them towards the exit. The rest are already waiting near the cars and it is only when they reach the group that Kai lets him go.

“I’ll drop them off at the dorm.” Yixing unlocks his car. “Are you good to drive?”

“I’m fine,” Kai replies, his eyes land on Kyungsoo once more before he enters his car. 

Jongin waves at him with a soft smile and Kyungsoo returns the gesture. He gets into Yixing’s car, sliding on the back seat next to Baekhyun, a relieved sigh escaping when he gets to rest his head. 

Once they're pulling away from the club, Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo.“Can you explain what the fuck is up with sexy twin?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, he just noticed that he is still holding on to that stupid glass and he is starting to feel sleepy.

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know to be honest.” He says.

“He spent the entire night piercing a hole into Kyungsoo’s soul.” Jongdae turned in his seat. “Something is definitely up with him.”

“I will do some research.” Baekhyun pulls up his phone and starts typing instantly. Kyungsoo groans but doesn’t say anything, he closes his eyes just wanting to rest at least a little bit before reaching the dorm. His head is filled with images of glasses, loud music, and twins that are warm and frustrating. 


	6. Dually Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's in there with Jongin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello welcome to chapter six, we're glad you could join us this lovely Saturday! Also announcement, I was supposed to do this last week, but forgot. Updates will now be every other Saturday, because we both have real life stuff and other engagements to attend to! But as always, thank you for reading, and all of the lovely comments, we really appreciate it. We'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> Also we're almost to 600 reads and thats wild only six chapters in! Thank you! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

A week or so had passed since Kyungsoo had invited the twins to the event, Jongin’s eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped his lips. He had a couple of classes that day and hoped he and Kyungsoo could get together to work on their project once again. Jongin had come to anticipate their study sessions with every day that went by, he grew nervous whenever they were about to meet.

At first, he thought it was just a temporary thing, but with each time they met he felt the feeling inside his stomach just grow exponentially, and then Kyungsoo invited them to his friend’s event and he just couldn’t shake the feeling of them maybe becoming…  _ friends.  _

He didn’t know why, but the thought of being friends with Kyungsoo was exciting to him. He got out of bed, stretching on his way to the bathroom, it was early, and he still had some time before his brother woke up. 

His morning continues the way that it always did, washing his face and his teeth to garner some type of wakefulness through his body before he heads out to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. It’s a slightly blurry-eyed journey as he hadn’t put his contacts in yet, the cold of the floor seeping through the bottoms of his feet. 

Workers in the house greeting him as he goes by, in return he gives them a sleepy smile and a soft good morning. By the time he’s picked out his tea, and it sitting steaming in his mug, he hears his brother's familiar footsteps heading towards the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Jongin smiles. 

The other twin gives his brother a smile in return, stretching his arms as he prepared for his morning run. “Morning.” 

It was in the mornings that Jongin would even say that they actually looked the most similar, despite the athletic wear that the other had on for the moment. His hair left un-styled, with the exception of the highlighted streaks that ran through his hair. 

“Do you want me to make your coffee before you come back, or are you going out again?” He questions, taking another sip of his own beverage. 

The other shakes his head. “I’m going out again.” He replies, putting one headphone into his ear. “I’ll see you later.” 

Jongin nods. “Be safe.” 

His brother leaves the house with one last nod, leaving Jongin to continue the rest of his morning routine before he finally heads off to his first class of the day. Perhaps a bit of excitement coursing through his veins at the thought of seeing Kyungsoo in the morning. He had been talking himself up all morning to ask what he wanted to. 

Entering the classroom he immediately spots Kyungsoo sitting at his usual spot coffee in hand, looking through his phone with a disgruntled look on his face. That made him a little apprehensive, but they were becoming friends so it wouldn’t be too far off for him to ask if anything was the matter. 

He taps him on the shoulder with just enough pressure to capture attention, it works as Kyungsoo’s furrowed brow soon relaxed as he sees who it is, a smile forming on his lips as he pulls out his earbuds. 

“Hey, Jongin.” 

“Hey,” He offers a smile, as usual, he falls silent, knowing what he wanted to say just on the tip of his tongue. 

“Is there something you needed?” The other waits patiently, something he’s grateful for, as sometimes his shyness did take hold of him in social situations. 

Kyungsoo’s big eyes are looking at him and he just feels the words stuck in his throat.

“I just…” His fingers are playing with the edge of his sweater. His eyes instinctively go to the floor and he has to force them to come back up. “Would you…?”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo is always friendly with him, he must remind himself that before proceeding.

“Can you come over to my house?” He asks, then quickly continues talking. “For our project.”

“Oh,” The other thinks about it for a brief moment before offering another smile. “Sure, that sounds fun.”

“Cool,” He feels relief wash over him, happiness creeping up his system as well. 

He’s going to have a friend over.

“Should we get together after class and go there together?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, I’ll text you when I’m done with my last class.” 

He feels relief fill him again, out of the corner of his eye He can see someone else approach the table looking up he finds that it's one of Kyungsoo's friends, Jongdae if he remembered correctly. From what he remembered of the other man's personality, it was electric, he was a natural socialite it seemed and everyone one was drawn to him. 

He thinks that Jongdae would do very well in his circle of life. 

"Oh, morning, Jongin!" The other greets him with a bright smile, this only accentuated the curl of his lip at the corner. 

"Morning..." He greets back with an easier smile before his eyes divert back to Kyungsoo. "Great, I'll see you then." 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement as Jongin walks to his own seat, he can hear the pair of them beginning to talk, more than likely why he had been at the table again in the first place. The rest of the day is filled with mounting anxiety, as he realized that the time to take Kyungsoo to his house was fast approaching. 

It's not that he had never had people he had considered friends over before, he had and they always knew who he was. He had always had a problem making genuine friends outside of the ones that he had grown up with like Sehun, and the ones that could be considered more older brothers than anything. 

So far Kyungsoo had proved to be different, and he prayed that his judgment continued to be correct. 

So as he stood outside the school waiting, having just received a text message from Kyungsoo about ten minutes before, he still felt that anticipation that maybe this could be a good friendship. 

Part of him had wanted to seek Kai's advice, as his brother had always been good at situations like this and never failed to calm him down. 

But this was something he needed to be able to do by himself, especially if he was going to make it in the business world, there would be a lot tougher things to talk about rather than just a school project. 

"Jongin!" 

He hears the familiar deep tone of voice coming from beside him, he turns his head to see the familiar short figure approaching, clothed in simple black jeans, and a matching color turtleneck, a lighter jacket lying over that adding a pop of color, simple tennis shoes completing the outfit. 

It popped in his mind that one of his pieces of clothing probably cost more than his own outfit, the thought didn't come in a malicious way. Just out of an appreciation of how simple the outfit was, but it still looked as good to him as anything he would wear on a regular day. 

Kyungsoo huffs a little as he reaches Jongin, he notes the slight red flush that had risen to his cheeks. "Sorry about making you wait, I was talking to my professor after class." 

Jongin shakes his head. "It's not a problem, I wasn't waiting that long." He was grateful for the extra time, it had given him time to settle his nerves. "Ready to go?" 

Kyungsoo adjusts the grip on his book bag. "Yeah," 

"So you just wanna follow behind me?" 

Wide eyes once again pierce him, before they're the ones looking down and away, he could be imagining it the way Kyungsoo's face seems to flush more read. 

"I... uh don't have a car." Kyungsoo's feet shuffle awkwardly, on the sidewalk, his gaze shifting anywhere else but at him, before he's looking up at Jongin through his lashes.

Jongin blinks, trying not to panic at the sudden shift in demeanor of the other. "Oh, that's not a problem, you can just ride with me." 

_ Why didn't you think of that, Jongin? Think before you speak...  _ He scolds himself. 

"I'm sorry to bother you with something like that, thank you." Kyungsoo finally looks back up at him. 

"It's no problem," He smiles. "lets go." 

His heart slightly soars as Kyungsoo's face breaks into a smile as they walk over to his ride, the motorcycle glinting in the evening light, packing away his bag and pulling out the extra helmet that he kept under the seat. He turns around to find Kyungsoo a few steps away staring with his brow furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out. 

Jongin gazes between him and then back at his motorcycle. "Are you scared to ride?" 

Kyungsoo's gaze breaks from the vehicle and up to him, lips opening as he shakes his head. "No... I'm just..." His words trail off, as once again his flicker between him and the bike. "It’s not important." He comes and takes the helmet from Jongin's hands. 

Jongin then takes the culinary students bag, placing it carefully into the compartment that his was in. "Hold on tight." He instructs before they pull off. 

Kyungsoo gives a simple nod before Jongin pulls off and they're roaring down the street, it was a feeling that Jongin would never get over being able to feel. one of the few times that he felt confidence flow through him. 

A few times during the ride he smiles slightly at the way Kyungsoo's arms tighten around his midsection as they took a turn to two, though it didn't seem too panicked, he had done well for what he would assume is a first-time rider. 

They pull into the gates of the Kim residence, they swing open with the punch of numbers into the keypad, pulling almost immediately into the garage. 

Jongin pulls off his helmet as he stabilized the bike and cut off the engine. 

"That wasn't so bad." 

Kyungsoo's remark has the other looking back at him, still removing his helmet, running a hand through his short cropped hair as he held the helmet between his body and his arm. 

"First time riding?" 

Kyungsoo nods. 

"I'm glad it was pleasant then," Jongin climbs off of the bike, taking the other helmet from Kyungsoo as he did the same, collecting their bags before they headed into the house. 

Jongin tries not to think too much about what Kyungsoo would think about the house, it was only natural that he would look around an unfamiliar space even more so an abnormally large space. 

"Welcome to our humble abode," Jongin says, kicking off his shoes at the door Kyungsoo following as he leads him into the kitchen, greeting the various workers who stopped to greet the pair as they worked their way through the halls into the kitchen. 

"Do you want a snack or anything?" Jongin goes over to the fridge, the cool air of the fridge hitting his face. 

Kyungsoo turns his attention from looking around at the kitchen, honestly something of a dream for him that he wanted in his own home one day. "Just water would be fine, thank you." 

He nods pulling a bottle out and sliding it against the granite of the island between them, twisting the cap of his own sparkling water before he takes a sip. 

"Jongin, is that you dear?" He turns his head down the hall, smiling as his mom enters the kitchen. 

"Mom," He smiles giving her a hug.

Her attention turns from him to Kyungsoo standing at the counter, looking a little awkward. "Who's this dear?" 

"Oh, this is Kyungsoo, he's my project partner." Jongin answers. 

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Kim," He bows politely. "You have a lovely home."

His mother's face is impassive for a moment, looking Kyungsoo up and down for a moment before it breaks into another smile. "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable." 

"Thank you," Kyungsoo bows again with a smile. 

"How about you two go upstairs and get started, and I'll bring some snacks or something up?" She lightly rests her hand on Jongin's arm. 

Jongin smiles. "That would be great, thanks mom." 

She shoos the pair upstairs to the second floor, Jongin felt the palms of his hands begin to get sweaty again as he had to come to terms with the thought that he was going to have to show Kyungsoo his room. He begins giving his potential friend a mini tour of sorts to calm his nerves. 

"This is my mother and father's room," He says, looking back at the shorter student to see him looking around at the picture filled walls. Their mother was nothing if a sentimental woman, she documented almost everything that her sons had done over the years.

"Just down there, that's my brother's room." He directs, looking back he sees Kyungsoo nod looking intently at the way Jongin was pointing, as if to memorize it. 

"And this is my room," He takes a deep breath before pushing open the door, revealing the sunlit interior, decorated in light colors, white, grey, and blue. Bookshelves lining the two larger walls in the room, a desk facing another wall, Kyungsoo could certainly say that the room was probably as big as two dorm rooms back on campus. 

Jongin watched as the other took in the room, and other such small details, such as a pile of books and the blanket that he had lying around from his reading. He rushes over quickly to straighten up as best as he could. "I'm sorry about the mess," 

Kyungsoo looks at him, from where he had noticed the bear shaped clock sitting on his desk. "No, it's fine, if you think that this is messy then I must be a total disaster," He smiles. "Besides its nice, homey." 

Jongin feels the tension release from his shoulders again as he smiles. "Shall we get started?" He pulls out the floor desk that he kept for such occasions that he didn't feel like working at his desk or on his bed.

Kyungsoo nods dropping his book bag to the rug covered floor, praying that he in some way didn't mark up anything in the room. 

About half an hour into their session, Jongin hears the familiar roar of his brother's car pull into the residence, Kyungsoo looks up from his work briefly at the sound. 

"My brothers home." He explains. 

Large dark eyes look at him, and then he simply nods returning to his work once again with a small sigh. 

"I'm home!" Kai announces as he removes his shoes at the door, briefly acknowledging the housekeepers that were at the entrance. 

"How was your day?" His mother asks looking up from cutting up some fruit as he enters the kitchen. 

It was an unusual sight, his mother didn't often do something like this personally unless they had family over or an important guest. 

"Do we have company, over?" He hadn't noticed any other cars in the driveway when he pulled in. 

"Jongin has a friend over," she smiles. 

Kai moves towards the fridge, also taking out sparkling water. "I see." 

The matter was really of no importance to him, though he was going to keep an eye on this so-called friend. They'd been through things like this in the past, though he trusted Jongin to be able to make the distinction between genuine and people who just wanted to advance themselves. 

At least at this age. 

Though he did keep an ear out on the ones who might sneak in. 

"I left some fruit in the fridge if you also want some," His mother says as she passes him to go up the stairs. 

He nods, watching her ascend, as he let some of the tension of the day leave him, putting back the one strand of hair that had fallen out of its gelled place as he leaned against the counter. He guesses that this was the chance to see had been invited into the household, the sound of his feet hitting the wood of the stairs. 

He slows his walking speed once he can start hearing voices talking, more so his mother’s as he sees her disappear into Jongin's room with the tray, he sneaks a bit closer to his brother's room, freezing upon hearing a familiar voice. 

Kyungsoo. 

But he doesn't dare to reveal himself just yet, caught up in his thoughts he slightly jumps at her reappearance. "Who's in there with Jongin?" 

"Oh, that's Kyungsoo, they’re working on a project together." She replies. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

His mother blinks, letting out a little laugh. “I didn’t think it was important…” 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, he could feel his anticipation rising, he enjoyed this game that he seemed to have with the other. 

“Don’t you bother them too much, they’re working.” His mother says, possibly catching that mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Sure mom,” He says, his mother gives him a final look before heading to the kitchen again. Kai looks into the room and finds them both studying. He stands there thinking about how he should approach them, not being the type to build a plan he just steps into the room. “Hey guys, do you need anything?”

Kyungsoo briefly looks at him before going back to his research. Jongin stops writing and looks at his brother.

“We’re good, mom brought snacks” He says, pointing at the plate filled with fruit. Kyungsoo grabs a piece and pops it into his mouth. Kai nodded, his brain working fast to make another excuse to stay.

“Water maybe?” He hears Jongin sigh as he lifts the untouched bottles their mother just brought up. Kai bites his bottom lip, completely out of ideas. He decides to retreat and work his way back later.

Kyungsoo and Jongin work for a couple more hours, he stretches looking at the progress they had made, his eyes glancing out the window to notice it has been getting darker. It was becoming a habit of them of working until late. Jongin is still researching, looking for something in his computer, he looks back and forth between his book and the screen, writing down some notes occasionally.

His eyes are burning a little from all the time he has been looking at the computer screen, he looks up and finds Kyungsoo looking back at him. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he looks away quickly. There is a soft knock on the door before Mrs. Kim walks in.

“Hey Kyungsoo, you’re staying for dinner, right?” Her smile is warm. 

Kyungsoo returns it. “It would be lovely, but I should probably get going before it gets too dark.” The lack of sunlight out the window seems to be worrying him.

“Oh, don’t be silly. Jongin can take you later,” She waves him off. “You’re staying for dinner.” She leaves before Kyungsoo can answer and he just looks at Jongin who had been silent this whole time.

“Sorry about her,” He offers a smile, Kyungsoo shakes his head, he wouldn’t dare to complain when someone was being so kind to him.

“It’s ok, she’s really nice.” 

Kyungsoo stretches the pair had literally been working for hours on end. “I guess this would be the perfect chance to stretch our legs…” He remarks as he stands up. “Where’s your bathroom?” 

Jongin points to the door right behind him. “Right there.” 

Kyungsoo disappears into the ensuite bathroom, Jongin himself standing up and stretching, feeling the blood return to the extremities. It had become somewhat normal for him to lose a sense of time when he was working with Kyungsoo, the silence and time passing like somewhat of a lullaby. 

He didn't feel the need to watch the clock with him, since the beginning their interactions had been nothing but comfortable. 

"Boys, dinner is ready!" His mother's voice filters from downstairs right as Kyungsoo exits the bathroom. 

"I'll be right behind you," He mentions as he goes into the bathroom to wash his own hands, making sure that all of the work had done was saved as wasn't going to suddenly disappear into the air, never to be seen again. 

By the time he's gone downstairs, everyone is getting seated, his brother already having taken the seat next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo didn't seem to bothered by it as he was too busy talking with his mom.

"Is dad joining us?" Jongin settles into the seat across from Kyungsoo instead. 

"I'm afraid not, dear." She places down utensils and other cups with the help of one of their housekeepers. "Apparently the deal he's trying to push through is not going exactly to plan." 

He nods. 

Their mother finally joins them at the table calling for dinner to be brought out, the plates are hot and steaming and Jongin doesn't miss the way Kyungsoo's eyes widen and sparkle as the dishes are sat in front of them. 

"I hope this is to your liking, Kyungsoo. I had them surprise us this evening." His mother states, placing her napkin on her lap.

"This is fantastic," Kyungsoo smiles, and it almost shocks Jongin to see how lively and excited the other seemed, and all of it was over the plate of food. 

His mother smiles satisfactorily as they all begin to dig in, Jongin takes notice of how Kyungsoo smells the food before eating it, chewing slowly as if he was analyzing the taste and subsequently his eyes lighting up like a small child on a toy store. He tried to suppress a smile, he could only guess that food was his thing, while others had sports or dance or any other thing for Do Kyungsoo it was definitely the food.

Jongin wanted to invite him for dinner more frequently.

“This is really good,” He says again, his cheeks covering a pretty shade of pink. “Props to the chef.”

“You should come over for dinner more often,” Kai mentions, he had also taken note of how much Kyungsoo was enjoying himself, having him over again would mean he had more chances of seeing him. 

Jongin was upset Kai got to mention it before he could.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” He quickly says, cleaning the corner of his lips with a napkin.

“You’re not, we would love to have you back,” Mrs. Kim smiles warmly, turning to Jongin. “Right Jongin sweetie?” Suddenly all eyes are on Jongin, he paralyzes with his glass of water halfway to his mouth. He clears his throat and takes a sip before answering.

“I— yeah, that would be nice.” He feels his ears burning while Kyungsoo looks at him with so much attention.

“If it doesn’t bother you then I will gladly be back,” He smiles and Jongin feels excited already.

“Kyungsoo is on the culinary program at school mom.” Jongin mentions. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, taking him off guard by this. 

Mrs. Kim claps delighted. “That’s wonderful, maybe you and I could make something together.” 

Jongin and Kai both seem dumbfounded by their mother’s sudden proposition. It wasn’t often that Mrs. Kim invited people into her kitchen. Kyungsoo felt the heat rush over to his cheeks once again.

“That would be great,” He says just to be polite. 

Everything was happening so quickly that he didn’t know how to feel about it. He went there to study and was leaving with an invitation to dinner and to cook. Although Kyungsoo had to admit it was a dream to cook in that kitchen.

They finished dinner and Mrs. Kim insists on having some tea/coffee on the terrace. She doesn’t miss the fact that Kai who usually never joins her for tea is now sitting on one of the benches with a cup of coffee on his hands. They chatted for quite a while until Kyungsoo decides it’s time to head home.

“I can take you,” Kai stands up with his car keys in hands. Mrs. Kim raises an eyebrow.

“Kai sweetie, actually I need help with something,” She smiles sweetly at him before looking at her other son. “Jongin, why don’t you take him? Please be safe.”

“Sure mom,” He leans in to kiss his mother’s cheek and exits the terrace with Kyungsoo following right behind. They soon reach the garage and Jongin takes his keys from a key panel on the left wall.

“Are we using your bike again?” Kyungsoo didn’t want to go back with Kai, however, he wasn’t so sure about a bike ride this late. 

Jongin smiles. “It’s kind of late, so I hope you don’t mind me taking my car” He unlocks the car and Kyungsoo smiles back feeling relieved. The car isn’t a sports car like Kai’s but it’s a modern model. It’s black on the outside and Jongin had the interior changed to white and gray to match his room’s colors.

It also smells of vanilla.

“Ready?” He asks and Kyungsoo nods. “Remember your seatbelt.” Jongin starts the engine and immediately the garage door starts opening. Kyungsoo can’t help but notice the difference between being in a car with Kai and being in a car with Jongin. Meanwhile, Jongin was feeling extra happy, he had a friend in his car, riding with him.

A real friend, or so he hoped.

He drives comfortably through the streets until they reach the campus’ dorm. Jongin kills the engine again in the parking lot, getting out of the car with Kyungsoo and walking him to the door of the dorm building.

“Thanks for everything, I’ll see you later,” Kyungsoo says, he waves at him and Jongin does the same.

“Tomorrow?” He notices he sounds a little too excited about it. “For the project I mean.” 

Kyungsoo nods, bringing another smile to Jongin’s face, Kyungsoo for some reason imitates him, a low giggle escaping him as well. Jongin waves once again before returning to his car. He sighs as he reflects on his day, deciding it was a good one.

It was a really good day.


	7. Next Stop: Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome back, it seemed like between this chapter and the last that it was more than just a week! But it went by a little quickly, anyways we hope you're enjoying this start to your weekend and continues to do so! 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and we'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

“What was the house like?” 

“I can’t believe you went there and didn’t tell us.”

Kyungsoo had been entertaining these type of questions ever since his pair of friends found out he had been over to the Kim residence. 

“I told you, I’m not saying  _ anything _ .” Kyungsoo shakes his head at the pair as they transversed their way through campus. 

“Oh, come on, Soo. Just a little bit.” Baekhyun begs, infamous puppy eyes coming out, blondish hair bouncing with him. 

He sighs. “The house was nice, but what else would you expect?” He adjusts his book bag. “Like you said yourself, they’re rich.” 

Baekhyun pouts at the lack of details. “Soo, you know that’s not what I meant.” 

“Well, it’s all both of you are getting.” He shrugs with a smile. 

Both of his friends sulk, giving him half-hearted glares. Kyungsoo continues on unbothered until he spots Jongin and Sehun sitting at a table out on the grass. He decides it would be rude to walk past and not say anything. Normally he would have kept walking, but he liked Jongin, hanging out with him outside of school wasn’t as awkward as he thought it was going to be. 

“Jongin,” He calls as the trio gets closer. 

The business major’s head turns towards his name, smiling once he sees Kyungsoo approaching. 

“Hey!” He straightens his clothes once Kyungsoo is close enough. He feels Sehun pinching his arm slightly, but he ignores him.

“Hi Sehun,” Kyungsoo smiles politely at Jongin’s friend, the other guy nods with a smirk on his face. “What are you guys doing?”

“He’s keeping me company until I have to go.” Sehun shakes Jongin’s arm playfully and Jongin shrugs. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae look at each other at the gesture.

“You should hang out with us when you’re done,” Baekhyun says, he wraps an arm around Kyungsoo who just closes his eyes in annoyance. He takes a deep breath, thinking he should’ve known.

“Do you have something to do later?” Jongdae is the one to speak then. 

Jongin looks between them, not knowing what to say or do. “I don’t but…”

“You should come over to the dorm and watch movies with us… right, Soo?” Jongdae’s eyes bore into him slightly, nudging him with a shoulder. 

Kyungsoo looked at his friend, of course, it would be rude if he said otherwise, however he found out he wasn’t opposed to the idea either. Jongin was nice, he would only have to keep his friends on the line so they wouldn’t scare him away.

“Sure, it’ll be fun.” He finally agrees, turning his gaze back to Jongin. 

“Really?” the word comes from Jongin’s mouth in a surprised tone. 

“Really.” Kyungsoo’s lips curved up at Jongin’s expression, his big eyes looking up at him with a hopeful spark shining in them, it was almost like he was looking for his permission to say yes.

“I thought we would work on the project later,” Jongin says. 

“Let’s forget about it for today.” Kyungsoo smiles, he thought the pair of them could use a break from their usual routine for just a week whenever they met up. 

Jongin seems encouraged by his words, his face lighting up and his lips forming a cute smile once again, one that Kyungsoo couldn’t help to return. “We’ll see you later then?”

“Of course, he will,” Sehun interrupts. “I’ll make sure he texts you when he’s on his way.” Regardless of this Kyungsoo still looked at Jongin for confirmation, the other nodded enthusiastically, making Kyungsoo chuckle.

“Alright then,” He waves at both of them and turns with his friends to keep walking. Baekhyun and Jongdae spend the rest of the way, laughing now excited about the afternoon ahead of them. 

*** 

“I can’t believe you put him on the spot like that.” Kyungsoo says, standing near the microwave waiting for the popcorn to finish. 

“We did what we  _ had  _ to.” Jongdae replies. “Besides, if we hadn’t would you have invited him somewhere else outside of studying.”

He wasn’t exactly opposed to hanging out with Jongin, plus the fact that he had been invited back by his mother was another reason to see Jongin outside of school hours. 

“Besides, he’s  _ interested _ in you.” Baekhyun stops his scroll of social media to jump into the conversation. 

Kyungsoo looks at his other friend a frown forming and his eyes widening. “Interested?” His voice expresses perfectly the amount of disbelief he’s feeling. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, going back to his phone. 

“Yes Soo, interested,” He scoffs. “I was going to say it’s kind of obvious, but it’s you so it makes sense you haven’t noticed.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He turned back to the microwave, watching as the bag started growing, the popping sound along with the delicious smell started to fill the room. 

“Interested or not, it’s obvious you weren’t going to make a move so we made it for you,” Jongdae’s words managed to get a sigh out of his friend. Kyungsoo waited until the last pop to pour the popcorn in a bowl. 

“I have such great friends,” He just sighs, as the two just continue to smile at them, they just screamed you know you love us. 

A soft knock alerts them of the presence of the new person, Kyungsoo places the bowl on a small table in front of the couch they had set up and went to open the door. Jongin smiled as soon as he saw him, and Kyungsoo smiles back, almost like a reflex.

“Hey, Jongin! I’m glad you made it, come on in.” Kyungsoo steps to the side letting Jongin walk into the dorm. He greeted his friends once again.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun cheers, his phone now forgotten as he gestured him to sit with them. “Sit with us,” He pulls Jongin down in between him and Jongdae, leaving barely any space for Kyungsoo on the corner. 

Jongin didn’t say much as they encased him between their bodies. Kyungsoo was not happy about this, he quickly moved to pull Jongin off the couch, pushing Jongdae next to Baekhyun with his foot and sitting in between them and Jongin. He had to avoid his friends embarrassing him at all costs, especially if Jongin was going to spend the afternoon with them.

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin on the other side of him. “I apologize for them, sometimes they can be a little too excitable for their own good.” He shakes his head, giving a playful sigh. “Sometimes I wonder if they’re actually puppies disguised as humans.”

“Everyone  _ loves _ puppies.” Baekhyun remarks from the end of the couch. 

“Yeah, and I bet Jongin likes puppies,” Jongdae leans forward to look around his best friend. “Isn’t That right, Jongin?” 

The business student smiles. “Yeah, I do.” 

Jongdae and Baekhyun, smile at Kyungsoo smugly.

Kyungsoo smiles and shakes his head at the duo, pushing himself off of the couch. “I’m getting drinks, what do you want?” 

“Soda please!” Baekhyun quips. 

“Same here.” Jongdae says taking the remote from the table. 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, who holds his gaze just a little longer before it finds something else to focus on in the room. 

“Just water, please.” 

The requests in mind, he moves to look for the drinks, not without giving his friends a warning look. He let out a short breath as he got two sodas and two bottles of water. Throwing the sodas at his friends’ expecting hands, he then hands Jongin his bottle before sitting down. 

“Let’s have Jongin pick the movie,” Baekhyun says, scrolling down on the catalog. Jongin widened his eyes and shook his head.

“I’ll watch anything,” He informs. Kyungsoo looks through the list and picks a movie he thinks they will all enjoy. Jongdae leans his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, the couch was not very big so Kyungsoo was very aware of Jongin being really close to him, a hint of vanilla scent reaching him as he sat back. 

Baekhyun hit play as soon as they were settled. For at least an hour all four of them are focused on the movie playing. Suddenly Kyungsoo feels a weight on one of his shoulders, turning his head he notices Jongin dozing off and slightly leaning towards him. Jongdae and Baekhyun are still concentrated on the movie, with the empty popcorn bowl on Baekhyun’s lap, so Kyungsoo then leans back on the couch, allowing Jongin to fully fall on his shoulder. 

He notices the features Jongin has, from the long lashes, smooth looking skin, and a peaceful expression while he sleeps. He’s surprised he hasn’t woken up to the loud sounds coming from the TV. Kyungsoo realizes he had been staring at him for too long and his eyes go back to the screen, thankful that they decided to turn off the lights for a better cinema experience so he could hide the blush that had taken over. 

He continues watching, finding Jongin’s chest rise and fall regularly next to him relaxing. He focuses on the movie one more time, laughing with his friends on the funny parts. Once the movie is over Kyungsoo softly pats Jongin’s head, trying to wake him up before the other two could see anything and just embarrass both of them. 

It takes a few more pats and gently calling his name before the other stirs. Waking up with a bleary blink his eyes turning to his surroundings, a slight pout on his lips. 

“Have a good nap?” Kyungsoo asks quietly. 

The sound of Kyungsoo’s voice seemed to snap him back into it and he remembered where he was, sitting up almost too haste, his eyes a little wide and a blush spreading across his face. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep…”  _ on you,  _ the rest of the sentence was left unsaid but Kyungsoo understood. 

“You’re fine Jongin, it happens. I guess you needed it.” Kyungsoo smiles. Trying to ease his worries. “Besides it didn’t bother me.” 

“Really?” He asks it’s not every day that he gets invited to watch movies and he slept through more than half of it.

“Really.” Kyungsoo patted his head once again before leaving the couch. 

Jongdae had turned on the lights and was stretching on his way back to the group.“Should we order food?” He suggests, Kyungsoo nods and Baekhyun also agrees.

“I’m craving pizza,” Baekhyun cheers, then turning to look around Kyungsoo. “Do you like pizza Jongin?” 

Jongin’s eyes widen at the sudden question, he nods slightly.

“Pizza it is.” Jongdae pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts to find the place they usually order from. They have an animated chat while they wait for their food, Jongdae and Baekhyun asking Jongin a million questions about shows he likes, movies, and music. They found to like almost all the same things.

When the pizza has finally arrived, they eat in a comfortable silence. Kyungsoo was kind of surprised his friends would get along with Jongin this well, not because Jongin was a bad person, but because it was weird to have someone that  _ both  _ liked equally.

“So Jongin,” Baekhyun breaks the silence, his mouth still has some food in it and Kyungsoo just wants to force him to swallow before he talks. “Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?” 

Jongin chokes on his pizza, patting his chest to get it to go down and Kyungsoo had to hand him a glass of water. A little piece of pepperoni fell on Jongin’s shirt on the process and Jongdae moved quickly to wipe it off.

“I hope it doesn’t leave a stain,” Jongdae says, rubbing a napkin against the fabric. 

Jongin clears his throat. “I don’t.” His voice is low, and his eyes don’t leave his pizza. There is a soft blush that just increases with Baekhyun’s next question.

“Do you like somebody?” He leans in on the couch closer to Jongin. Kyungsoo decides it’s time to step in, he sits in between them again and glares at Baekhyun.

“Leave him alone Baekhyun, stop harassing him.”

Baekhyun surely protests but asks Jongin something else. Jongin ends up talking about some trips he has made, describing the places while the other three listen attentively. In return Jongin also asks Baekhyun about his band and seems genuinely interested in his response, a few  _ wows _ escaping his lips as he listens.

“What about your brother?” Jongin is confused about this question.

“Kai? What about him?”

“How is he really?” Baekhyun is almost leaning over Kyungsoo at this point. “There are a bunch of rumors going around campus, but one never fully believes anything.” 

Kyungsoo frowns at this, he has never heard any rumors of course, but for what he has seen of Kai he’s not really bad, maybe a little bit  _ too  _ outgoing, but that’s not really a defect.

“My brother is…” Jongin thinks about it for a while. “to be honest the best friend I’ve ever had, he may seem difficult at first but once you truly get to know him, he’s actually really cool.”

“We’ll have to invite him too next time then,” Jongdae says, going for another slice. They chat some more for a while and once it is dark outside Jongin finally gathers his stuff to leave.

“It was fun,” Baekhyun says. “Promise me you’ll hang with us more often.” Jongin’s eyes divert towards Kyungsoo for a second before nodding.

“Sure.” He says and then Jongdae is the one to approach him.

“Give me your number, I can’t trust Kyungsoo to invite you.” He hands Jongin his phone and Jongin quickly puts in his number.

“I feel offended.” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking at his bestfriend with a pout. 

“Anyways, thanks for everything.” Jongin is really happy. He normally only gets to hang with his brother and Sehun, being able to spend time with more people,  _ new _ people, brings good energy to him.

“Wait, are you driving your bike home?” Kyungsoo questions, noticing that is has obviously gotten dark outside, Jongin nods as he picks up his backpack. 

“I’ll be fine,” He gives Kyungsoo a warm smile, heading for the door. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t look very convinced but he lets it go. “Ok, but make sure to text me when you arrive.” He’s not sure he likes the idea of Jongin going around in his bike when it’s dark. 

Jongin nods enthusiastically and waves at Baekhyun and Jongdae, closing the door behind him. The remaining three wait a few seconds after he left.

“ _ Make sure to text me when you arrive _ ,” Baekhyun mocks Kyungsoo and Jongdae explodes in laughter. Kyungsoo does not find it funny.

“ _ Haha _ .” Kyungsoo deadpans sticking his tongue out at him, grabbing the empty pizza box and throwing it into the trash can.

“I’m going to play cupid with you two.” Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun, he doesn’t respond because responding would be worse. Baekhyun always finds a way to turn his words against him. “You guys looked cute when he was sleeping on your shoulder.”

“You saw that?” Kyungsoo was surprised.

“I saw that.” Baekhyun gives his friend a square-shaped smile. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun spend the rest of the night making imaginary scenarios where Kyungsoo and Jongin are dating, while Kyungsoo just ignores them as he cleans up. A few moments later he receives a text message, he takes his phone out of his pocket to see it’s from Jongin, informing he has arrived home, with a bear emoji at the bottom.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but he smiles at the bear emoji.


	8. Dates and Cake Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It looked like he was on a date, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, another Saturday another update! And we're glad you could join us! Isn't the name of this chapter cute? Hannah is the one who came up with it because my brain absolutely refused to come up with anything. Also, its official comeback season for all of us EXO fans! Neither of us are a shame to say this has born possible one shots in one way or another. That being said are you team EXO, X-EXO, or both. 
> 
> Hannah would tell you she's team X-EXO all the way, Kāi snatched her soul and she hasn't looked back since, she was gone with the wind. I personally don't know if I have a side as both are particularly interesting to me. 
> 
> That being said, for this fic is any one Team Jongin or Kai, both or undecided for this fic? Let us know this in the comments! and as always enjoy and we shall see you in the next one! 
> 
> Oh, and thank you for over 1k reads thats literally amazing! And welcome new readers if we haven't seen you before! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Sehun hands Kai a water bottle, they were both out of breath after their morning workout session, it had been a while since they exercised together. Usually, they would run around the neighborhood for about an hour and finish with a dancing routine inside the studio. By the time they were done Kai would always feel like a pile of jelly but also extremely good. They were sitting on the studio floor, the music was still playing, and Kai was trying to catch his breath, all those mornings out for coffee were laughing at him now.

“Jonginnie didn’t join us today,” Sehun notes, screwing the cap off of his water bottle. 

Jongin didn’t like to run but he would usually join for dancing routines.

“He slept in this morning because he went to bed really late after doing homework,” Kai replied, he then grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat that was running down his neck.

“Why didn’t he do homework earlier?” Sehun laid on the floor, taking in deep breaths as well.

“I guess he came back home late,” Kai shrugs, not really caring about it. This, however, caught Sehun’s attention, who sat up and looked at Kai.

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that Kyungsoo guy and his two friends invited him to hang out yesterday.” He lies back down after taking a sip of his water. “Guess he had fun.” 

Kai frowned at this new information, well after Jongin brought him home he would’ve guessed they would hang out more often. It seemed like they were getting pretty close, which was ok to Kai, Kyungsoo seemed pretty genuine.

The other two he wasn’t so sure.

It was common for both he and Jongin to be used as a connection, something which they had to learn at an early age. He himself having learned this lesson quicker, they had few true friends in their social circle. Few that they could say with absolute certainty are true to them, that even their parents recognized more like a family at this point for how long they’ve known each other. 

He would at some point have to meet the other two in person again, which he didn’t doubt was going to be an interesting situation. He didn’t have anything against them, but it was his job to check out their intentions before any of them hurt his brother.

They moved towards the kitchen where Jongin was up in his bear pajamas, no glasses, having breakfast already. Kai walked over and ruffled his hair with a smile.

“Morning Jongin,” He grabs the syrup and gets some pancakes for himself. Sehun is already sitting on a stool in front of Jongin with a plate filled with food.

“Good morning,” Jongin smiles at them, noticing their workout outfit. “Oh, did I miss it?”

“You did,” Sehun confirms. “I heard you came late yesterday. How did it go?” It didn’t go unnoticed the way Jongin’s cheeks covered in a soft blush.

“It was nice, Baekhyun and Jongdae are funny,” He looks down at his plate, trying to get over the embarrassment of sleeping halfway through the movie. Kai, on the other hand, has his eyes glued to his brother. For what he could remember Kyungsoo’s friends were outgoing, even more than Kyungsoo himself. Watching his brother blush and talk about them gave him a bad feeling.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Kai says instead. He would investigate them later.

There was a silence for a while before Jongin gathered the courage to talk again.

“Can I ask you guys a question?” He clears his throat, and Kai and Sehun nod. “There’s someone I want to be closer to…” He stopped when Sehun choked on his orange juice. Kai patted his back smiling. “But I have the feeling this person likes people that are extroverted.”

“So, you want to know how to be more extroverted,” Kai finishes for him and Sehun tries to hold back his smile. “Well, maybe talking to them more.”

“Spending more time with them helps,” Sehun says, Jongin has never asked for advice, so he’s enjoying this.

Jongin nods as if he’s taking mental notes of what they’re saying. He thanks them before putting his plate on the dishwasher and running back upstairs for a shower. Kai and Sehun continue eating their breakfast as they watch him leave.

“Well, it looks like our Jonginnie opened his eyes to love yesterday,” Sehun finishes his breakfast and imitates Jongin by putting his plate on the dishwasher.

“You think?”

“Of course! He spends time with them and all of a sudden he’s asking for advice,” Sehun shrugs and goes upstairs leaving Kai alone with his thoughts. It made sense if he thought about it well. The idea of his brother crushing on someone finally was cute, however, the idea of his brother crushing on someone that could hurt him. 

That he didn’t like. 

Jongin took a quick shower, getting dressed and ready to head out. There was a book releasing that day so he wanted to go grab a copy before they sold out, he also needed some art supplies as he was running out so it would be a perfect day to get them as well. He heads to the garage, thinking what could Kyungsoo possibly be doing at the moment. It happened often, that he found himself thinking about Kyungsoo at the most random moments. A soft blush covered his cheeks when he remembered what his brother had said.

_ Talking to him and spending more time together. _

He could do that.

Jongin grabbed his cellphone, debating if he should ask Kyungsoo if he was free, but then hesitated, they saw each other the day before. Wouldn’t he feel a little annoyed if Jongin texted him? It feels like they just saw each other. Jongin ultimately decided against it and put the phone back in his pocket. He put his helmet on, starting the engine and driving out of the garage.

Jongin decides to stop to get the art supplies first, he usually only does sketches, but he has been into painting a lot lately, so he needed some good brushes and paint. Good thing is that the bookstore was within walking distance, so he didn’t have to drive there also. He pays for his stuff and moves to buy his book. The moment he steps inside the store Jongin almost runs to the fantasy section, his eyes scan the shelves. Row by row until he spots the one he’s looking for. There are only three books left on the shelf, so he almost jumps on it, touching the pretty cover, sticking his nose inside the pages and then runs to pay for it.

On the way to the cash register, he spots a familiar figure. Jongdae is there, also browsing, holding a book as he reads the back cover. It would be rude to just walk by, especially when Jongdae already had his number and was so nice to him before, he takes a deep breath before he approaches.

“Hi, Jongdae,” His voice comes out lower than he expected it to be, but gladly the other hears him. Jongdae turns around, putting the book down.

“Jongin! Hey,” He gives him that typical curly smile of his, seeming genuinely happy to see him. “Nice to see you here.”

“Yeah, I just stopped by!” He lifts his book just enough for him to see the cover, catching Jongdae’s attention instantly, his eyes widen as he sees it.

“It released?” Jongdae raises his eyebrows, his voice a bit louder. Jongin jumped a little on his spot excited to find another fan of the saga. 

“Just today, you should go quickly though, there are only two left,” He says, Jongdae pats his arm.

“Thank you,” Another person approaches them and Jongin recognizes him as the guy that took them to that bar. “You remember Yixing right?”

“Yeah,” He shakes Yixing’s hand, and the other gives him a dimpled smile. Jongdae glances at the books in his friend’s arms, looking up at him a second later silently questioning him.

“I got you that book you never stop talking about,” Yixing says, handing him a few books, another copy of Jongin’s book among them.

“You are a jewel, thanks!” the way Jongdae locks stares with Yixing makes Jongin realize he’s interrupting. 

He clears his throat, taking a step back.

“It was nice to see you,” He smiles and Jongdae breaks the staring contest to smile at Jongin as well. They look very comfortable together, or so Jongin thinks. He can only aspire to have that with someone one day.

“Do you need a ride home?” Yixing asks. 

Jongin shakes his head. “I brought my bike so it’s ok, thank you though,” He decided he also liked Yixing. “I’ll see you guys later.” He waves at them and heads to pay for his book. Jongin looks over his shoulder once to see them talking and picking books from the bookshelf. They look cute.

Jongin leaves the bookstore, now with everything he needs. He ponders if he should get something to eat before heading home. He’s craving sweets and if he wants to get them, he better do it now that his mom can’t scold him for eating sweets before lunch. He puts his bags under the seat and puts on his helmet once again.

He drives around looking for a place until he spots that Starbucks not far away from campus. He went there with Kai, and his brother appeared to be a little obsessed with it. Maybe he could also get tea. Jongin parks his bike and walks inside, there are only two people in line, so he stands behind them, waiting for his turn to come. The options are endless, he has a hard time to decide what he wants to eat.

There is a cat cake pop.  _ What?! _

However, the chocolate cake pops also look really good to him. He goes back and forth between the two and when it’s his turn he still doesn’t know what to get.

“Can I have one chocolate cake pop and a cat cake pop please,” He decides to take both. “Oh, and a black iced tea, thank you,” Just as the lady is going to leave, he spots a strawberry cake pop, that looks like a strawberry and has a smiley face. He just can’t leave it. “Oh, please give me a strawberry one too, thanks again.”

He claps slightly as he waits for his order, the lady gives him everything and he pays for it. Jongin then turns and just as he looks up, he encounters a known pair of eyes staring at him. Kyungsoo is sitting at a table, smiling as he looks at him from across the Starbucks. He gestures Jongin to join him and he approaches, his ears burning as he sits down.

“Hi Kyungsoo,” He greets, his brain went over everything he did over the last few minutes to know why he somehow feels embarrassed.

“Hey Jongin,” Kyungsoo takes his earphones off, putting his laptop to the side. “I saw you when you walked in, the moment you stood in line I knew it was you. From what I’ve whitnessed your brother has quite an issue with that.” 

Jongin laughed because it was true.

“He’s impatient,” Jongin says. 

“I’ve noticed,” Kyungsoo’s eyes went from Jongin to his cake pops. He looked amused “What did you buy?” Jongin’s face lighting up instantly.

“They have these really cute cake pops, so I wanted to try them,” Jongin shows him all three of them, his eyes sparkling.

“Why did you get so many?” Kyungsoo rests his chin on his hand, grinning and his eyes not missing Jongin’s expressions as he listens to him

“They were all so cute, I couldn’t pick just one,” Jongin grabs the cat cake pop. “It’s a cat.” his pouty lips and puppy eyes make Kyungsoo giggle a little. He knew Jongin was sweet, but this was too adorable. Jongin took a bite of the cat cake pop, legs swaying under the table happily as he tasted it. “These are really good.”

“Really? Can I try one?” Kyungsoo leans over the table just a little bit. Jongin extends his hand, showing him the cat that now has just one ear, one eye, and half a smile. Kyungsoo smiled, taking a bite of it, leaving just a tiny portion of lips to the cat. 

“It’s a little dry, but it’s good,” Kyungsoo says. 

Jongin is looking back at him with raised eyebrows, which leads Kyungsoo to think he may have taken a bigger bite than he intended. “Are you upset? I’m sorry.” Jongin shakes his head, clearing his throat, shifting a little in his chair. 

“I just… it’s fine,” He eats what’s left of his cat cake pop, trying to find any other topic to talk about. “I saw Jongdae today at the bookstore.”

It worked, Kyungsoo looked interested.

“Oh really? Did you guys talk?” Kyungsoo remembers Jongdae mentioning going out to get a book.

“Not much, we just said hi,” Jongin replies, eating the chocolate cake pop and taking a sip of his iced tea. “It looked like he was on a date, so I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“On a date?” Kyungsoo leans over the table again, he raises an eyebrow processing this piece of information. “With who?”

“It was that guy that went with you to Baekhyun’s concert, he told me his name today, but I forgot,” Jongin took another sip of his iced tea, finally noticing Kyungsoo’s tense expression.

“Yixing?” Kyungsoo asks although he’s sure already.

“Yeah! that’s the one.” He says as he finishes eating the strawberry cake pop. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, his brain calculating the possibilities of Jongdae half-lying and going on a date with Yixing. He pulled his phone out, typing something and then he starts getting his stuff inside his bag.

“Sorry Jongin, I have to go.” He stands abruptly. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin also stands up. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Jongin,” Kyungsoo squeezes his arm, trying to give him the reassurance he obviously needs. “It’s about Jongdae.”

“Is Jongdae ok?”

“Jongdae is fine, he’s just being dumb at the moment,” He put his bag over his shoulder. “Who you saw him with is his Ex.” He sighs. “It’s a long story, I just need to get to the dorm.”

“Want me to give you a ride?” Jongin offers, sipping the last of his tea, he somewhat feels he screwed up, but he’s not sure how. 

“You just got here, don’t worry. Campus is close.” 

“It’s not a problem, I was going home after I was done anyways,” Jongin smiles. 

Kyungsoo returns the gesture, nodding before they finish cleaning up and Jongin leads them to his motorcycle. He pulls the helmets from under the seat, giving one to Kyungsoo and putting one on. His stomach fills with a fluttery feeling when Kyungsoo sits behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. He has to take a deep breath to be able to focus.

Jongin drives them away from Starbucks, not going too fast so Kyungsoo doesn’t feel uncomfortable or scared, despite being his second time riding. He soon pulls over at the dorm’s parking lot. Kyungsoo gets off the bike, taking off the helmet and smiling once again.

Jongin really liked that.

“Here, and thanks for the ride,” Kyungsoo hands him the extra helmet. 

Jongin nods. “No problem, and about Jongdae… maybe I could have misinterpreted the situation,” He was worried he might’ve got Jongdae in trouble and he didn’t want that. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, touched that Jongin is worried about his friend. “It’s going to be fine, don’t worry.”

“I’ll see you later then,” He didn’t think he would be seeing Kyungsoo today, but it somehow ended up making his morning better.

“Yeah, let’s get together tomorrow to work on our project.” Kyungsoo waves, walking away into the dorm building. Jongin watched him until he disappeared.

He felt happy.

***

Kyungsoo walks into his dorm to find it empty, he knows Baekhyun is on the way and Jongdae has been warned to make an appearance soon. He said it was not what it looked like, but they all say the same. He drops his bag on the bed and remembers to quickly text Jongin just so he can reply when he gets home.

Baekhyun arrives a few minutes later

“Where is he?” He looks around, only finding Kyungsoo sitting on the couch, going through his phone. Kyungsoo looks up, shaking his head.

“Not here yet, but I hope he’s on his way” Kyungsoo lets out a sigh. “Let’s not attack him right away, let him talk and we’ll see what happens.”

“We’ll see about that,” Baekhyun sits down next to him, looking upset and Kyungsoo couldn’t blame him. They stayed up with Jongdae for several nights, watching him cry and not being able to do anything about it after his breakup, and even after that, it took a long time for Jongdae to go back to the cheerful person he is. None of them wanted to see that happen again.

The door opened once again and Jongdae walked in with a few bags in his hands, by the look on his face they could tell he knew what was coming. He placed one of the bags on the table. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo lifted their gazes at the same time, the first with a frown and the latter with a raised eyebrow. 

Jongdae sighs. “Before you guys start yelling, I brought cookies from that place you both like,” He starts, taking a deep breath. “It wasn’t a date.”

“Then what was it?” Baekhyun is quick to counter. 

Kyungsoo puts a hand on his leg to remind him to keep his cool.

“I was on my way to the bookstore and he called saying he wanted to hang out,” Jongdae shrugs, maybe he should’ve said no but he didn’t. “We met at the bookstore and then went from there, it wasn’t a date, so you guys can calm down.”

“Jongdae, I understand you guys are trying to fix things and be friends but… shouldn’t you do that after you’ve moved on?” Kyungsoo speaks softly, he knows attacking him won’t solve anything.

“So, was I supposed to say no?”

“If that helps you move on and be better then  _ yes _ ,” Kyungsoo pulls Jongdae in between them. “Seeing him constantly won’t help you.”

Jongdae lets out a sigh, he partially knows his friends are right, but he can’t help it when meeting with Yixing just makes him happy.

“We will help you, but it takes time,” Baekhyun rubs his back, calming down a little after seeing Jongdae’s sullen face.

“Fine,” Jongdae gives in. He thinks he could at least try, for his own sake. “How did you even know we were together?” 

“I have my ways,” Kyungsoo replies with a smile.

Jongdae thought about it for a moment. “It was Jongin! You met with Jongin?” Jongdae points a finger at him and Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo from over Jongdae when he heard this.

“You met with Jongin without us?” Baekhyun sounds slightly offended.

“I saw him at Starbucks, it was completely random,” Kyungsoo stood up from the couch, he didn’t like where this conversation was going. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae followed him and he spent the next ten minutes, explaining it was just coincidental and avoiding other questions he didn’t want to answer or didn’t have the answer for.

Later on, he receives a text with a bear emoji at the end of it.


	9. Knife Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really Kyungsoo standing there, in his uniform, holding a knife and a knife sharpener in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's finally us, we're sorry for the delay, the blame goes entirely on naps, Christmas decorations, and wine. But here we are on another installment. I hope everyone has had a fantastic Thanksgiving, if you celebrate, and nice break from school!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope to see you again soon! 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

A few weeks later, Kyungsoo is in class, cleaning up his station and packing his stuff, while the teacher talks yet again about an event they will have in a few nights, informing them to be in their best shape and to be ready since it was a very important event, therefore, their performance had to be impeccable.

“I will be forwarding some adjustments to the menu to you guys soon,” The teacher informs. 

Kyungsoo’s station partner, Youngmin, leaned a little towards him.

“Let’s kick some ass Hyung,” He whispers and Kyungsoo just elbows him playfully. 

The teacher keeps updating them about how the event is going to go, how important it is to make a good impression on the people organizing it. There are a lot of pressure and expectations set before the class ends and the teacher dismisses them. 

“Should we get together to build a strategy?” Youngmin was at least two years younger than Kyungsoo, and so full of the most contagious energy with a lot of desire to learn. 

Kyungsoo finally turned to him, Youngmin was tall, with dark brown hair, styled to look messy, bright eyes as well and often wearing a half-smile. He wanted to give that cool vibe, with stylish earrings and necklace. However, his cute facial features didn’t help him that much.

“Let’s do that, I’ll text you when I’m free, yeah?” Kyungsoo finished packing his stuff. 

Youngmin nodded, waving at him as he made his way out. Kyungsoo was supposed to meet with his friends around the outdoor common area, from there they would locate a place to eat, before the afternoon classes.

As soon as Kyungsoo arrives, he spots them sitting at a table, Jongin and Sehun included. He smiles as he approaches them. Sehun and Baekhyun are sitting on one side, while Jongin and Jongdae are sitting on the other. Jongin is looking at Jongdae intently, while the other reads a book.

Kyungsoo is confused as he stands next to Baekhyun. “What’s going on?” He questions. 

Baekhyun shaking his head. “Jongin is waiting for Dae to finish the book so they can discuss,” He answers and Kyungsoo looks back at the pair, Jongin is barely blinking as he watches Jongdae finish the last few pages of the book.

“And you guys have just been watching them do that?” He can’t understand why this is entertaining.

“We were waiting for you, so there was nothing more to do,” Sehun says, of course, him knowing Jongin, already knows how his friend can get when talking about books. They wait a few minutes until Jongdae finally closes the book, his mouth falling open and a hand flying to his chest, he just turns to Jongin.

“Please tell me this is not how it ends,” Jongdae sets the book on the table. 

Jongin’s lips are pressed on a thin line. “What do you think?” He’s not saying much until he hears Jongdae’s thoughts about it.

“Are you kidding? That was amazing, but I just know there should be another book,” Jongdae puts a hand to his heart. They keep discussing characters and plot twists and other stuff the remaining three can’t understand.

“Can we go eat now?” Kyungsoo says once the dialogue comes to a pause, he can feel his stomach complaining already, the unsettling feeling rising.

“Of course, Jongdae is going to be a good Hyung and will pay for lunch,” Baekhyun smiled, wrapping an arm around Sehun and Kyungsoo at the same time. This brought Jongdae back to reality, he just glares at Baekhyun.

“Hey! Who said that?” He stands up, grabbing his bag.

“I just did, are you refusing to buy food for Jongin and Sehun?” Baekhyun lifts his eyebrows, making Jongdae sigh, his eyes going back to Jongin.

“Fine,” He groans, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo cheering in the background and Sehun just laughs at the way he got tricked. Jongin also stands up, a little alarmed.

“You don’t have to buy food for me,” He immediately receives a look from Baekhyun, Jongdae chuckles and squeezes Jongin’s arm slightly.

“It’s fine Jonginnie, I don’t really mind,” He gives Jongin a curly smile and that’s where that subject dies.

The five work their way into a local sandwich shop for lunch, Jongdae as promised waiting for Sehun and Jongin to give their orders. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stepping eagerly forward to do the same. They all move to one of the tables, Sehun claims a spot next to Kyungsoo making Jongin pout a little before sitting next to Jongdae.

They have an animated chat while they eat, Kyungsoo is even glad to see Sehun has blended in so well with his friends, just making jokes and laughing. He’s even surprised to see he and Baekhyun have a lot in common. 

Baekhyun leans forward enthusiastically. “Jongin, Sehun. Do you want to hangout with us this friday night?” the blonde shoots Kyungsoo a pouty look. “Our ever diligent chef isn’t able to hang with with us.” 

“The grind never stops.” Kyungsoo replies, taking a bite of his sandwich. “And it's a maybe, I don’t even know if we’ll get a spot.” 

Baekhyun’s gaze returns to the other two eagerly, sipping his drink, while Jongdae on the other hand peers at them as well but not as intensely. 

Jongin gives the pair a sorry smile. “Sorry, but both of us have something that night too.” 

Sehun nods in agreement, letting out a slight sigh. “As much more fun as it sounds to hang out with you guys.” He taps his fingers on his cup. “We have the more fun duty of entertaining our parents friends and the rest of our ‘community’.” 

Jongdae finishes the last of his sandwich, wiping the crumbs from his hands. “It is really different world isn't it?” 

Jongin nods. “Yeah, sometimes it feels like it.” 

Kyungsoo leans back in all of his own seats. “I’m guessing its not all glitz and glamour, I’m sure it's a lot of calculated small talk.” 

Sehun nods. “You’d be correct, hyung… really annoying too.” 

Jongdae offers the now pouting pair a smile. “I’m sure you’ll get through it, at least you’ll have each other there.” 

Kyungsoo checks the time on his phone swiping through a few of his notifications one of which is from Youngmin, asking if they could meet soon to go over their plan for the event. “As much as I hate to say it, I think that I have to go.” 

Jongdae looks up as Kyungsoo puts away his phone. “Culinary stuff?” 

Kyungsoo nods in the affirmative. “Yeah, we need to prep our recipes and make sure everything is going to run smoothly.” 

The group nods in affirmation sending Kyungsoo off with a smile. 

“Wait, do you need one of us to walk with you?” Jongin asks before Kyungsoo can get completely out of sight. 

“No… I’ll be alright, thank you though. Baek and dae make sure that I always text them whenever I get to the kitchen.” 

The pair of friends nod. 

“He knows we’ll nag him to hell and back if he doesn’t.” Baekhyun mentions. “Not right away of course, we’re good parents.”

“Now get along before you’re late, the sun is getting low.” Jongdae waves him off, earning a nod and wave from Kyungsoo as he walks out of the establishment. “Let’s hope he doesn’t stress too much about this.”

“You know he will, but it’s part of the game called life, he’ll be fine,” Baekhyun says. “Ok, so… what about Saturday night?”

…

“Kai, Sweetie hurry up!” Mrs. Kim yells at the stairs, waiting for her other son to finally make an appearance, hoping he did soon so they wouldn’t be late. 

She cleans the imaginary dust from her husband’s suit as they wait. Jongin was standing by the door, all dressed in a black shirt with a wine red suit, the theme for the event was entitled  _ Rouge Rendezvouz, _ so just as he was, his father was wearing a red suit, his mother displaying a beautiful one shoulder, silk red dress, and he assumed Kai had gotten his as well. Jongin sighs, not looking forward to the event at all but he had some friends he couldn’t disappoint.

Kai finally made it downstairs, wearing his three-piece suit, his tie hanging loosely over his vest. Jongin approached him, helping him with his tie before he forgot and left looking like that. Once he was satisfied with how it looked, he took a step back.

“Finally, we’re going to be late,” Their mother gives him a look, grabbing her purse and making her way to the garage. Kai chuckles.

“Relax mom, I already talked to Minseok-hyung, most people haven’t arrived yet.” While waiting for his parents to enter the car, Kai looked at his reflection on the side window, making sure his hair looked acceptable at least. He barely had the time to get it properly done, with the constant nagging he had to get it done in less hours than he usually takes.

“Are we most people sweetie?” She asks, sliding in the back, and Jongin following right after. Kai rolls his eyes but smiles anyway.

“No, we’re not,” after being all inside the car, their chauffeur closes the door.

“Exactly, besides Junmyeon is putting a lot of effort into this so the least we can do is to be there early,” She reaches out to fix Jongin’s hair.

Kai decides to remain silent since that’s better than continuing to provide any arguments against his mom. He pulls out his phone, looking for entertainment. Apart from the usual people he knew would be there, he was sure there would be new attendants considering the fact that Junmyeon had promised a different theme for the event, starting by making them all dress in red, which he had no complaints about, but he was intrigued as to what would happen next.

These types of events weren’t necessarily Kai and Jongin’s favorite, they were always filled with businesspeople, talking always about numbers, sales, and stuff they couldn’t care less at the moment. Their father always insisted on it being good to practice for the future since Kai and Jongin would be the ones taking over the company after he retired but the boys found the formalities rather bland and would prefer to do anything else.

If Sehun and their hyungs weren’t there, they would be bored to death.

Once they finally arrive at the venue, Jongin and Kai went in a separate direction from their parents, a few more people had arrived and the room was filled with low chit chat, laughter and the sound of champagne glasses being passed around. 

Jongin scanned the room, finally finding Minseok on the far end, talking to Sehun, of course, both of them dressed in red, Sehun was wearing a silky dress shirt with black trousers and Minseok had a suit similar to Kai’s. Jongin grabs his brother’s arm, dragging him to where he had already spotted Minseok, squeezing themselves among the people until they finally reach them.

“Hyung,” Jongin greeted him with a smile which Minseok returned immediately, his black hair was carefully brushed to the side, a half-empty glass in his hands.

“Hi Jongin, Kai, I haven’t seen you guys in a while, is this the way to treat your Hyung?” Minseok lifts an eyebrow and points at a tray behind them, filled with champagne glasses, only missing a few which Jongin assumed were in Sehun’s and Minseok’s hands. Kai grabbed one and Jongin declined.

“Sorry Hyung,” They murmur in unison. With classes and other stuff, they hadn’t had any time to properly hang out with Minseok or Junmyeon.

“I’ll forgive you,” Minseok says, ruffling the twin’s hair, getting an instant complaint from Kai. Minseok puts his glass down, smoothing some strands back into place. “You look fine.”

“I don’t know what he’s so proud about, it looks like he just woke up,” Jongin chuckles and Sehun does the same, both gaining a glare from Kai.

“That’s the style Jongin,” He remarks.

“Anyway, glad you guys could make it,” Minseok grabs his glass once again.

“You know our mom wouldn’t let us hear the end of it if we skipped, I’m here because it’s Junmyeon-hyung.” He took a quick sip, doing a recognition scan around the room.

“Junmyeon-hyung wouldn’t let you hear the end of it either,” Sehun laughed. Oh, they were very sure he would scold them. Regardless of anything the place looked really good, Junmyeon had indeed put a lot of effort into the making of the event, just as everything he did, it had to be flawless.

Kai almost chokes on his champagne, looking over his shoulder briefly. “Shoot! Mr. Choi is coming this way,” he looks at Minseok. “Is he walking here with someone?” 

Minseok looks over Kai’s shoulder and nods. “Yeah, he’s coming over with a girl,” Minseok frowns. “That’s not his daughter.”

“No, because after I said I wouldn’t date his daughter, he has been determined to introduce me to the rest of the female members in his family,” Kai set the glass down on the tray, still unfinished and takes a deep breath. “I’ll be back.” He says before fast walking towards the nearest exit. 

Minseok shakes his head and Sehun tries to hide his smile by taking a sip as they observe the man notice Kai is now gone and frown as he looks around the room, taking the girl somewhere else.

Minseok chuckles, finishing his glass. “Sucks to be him.”

Junmyeon finally approaches them, wearing a red velvet suit, his black hair styled in his infamous comma hairstyle, glass in hand and smile on his lips. He wrapped an arm around Jongin as soon as he reached them, looking around and frowning possibly because Kai wasn’t around.

“Where’s Kai?” He asks.

Jongin smiles, shrugging. “He is running away from businessmen,” He replies. 

Junmyeon chuckles, imagining his friend being chased by rich men trying to marry their kids into rich families. Kai wasn’t the first one and would not be the last one to experience this.

“Mr. Choi again?” Junmyeon knew this was a recurrent thing during most events, it seemed like Kai couldn’t get a break. The rest of them nod and he just laughs, shaking his head. He glances at his wristwatch noticing is time for the second part of the event. “We’re having a special dinner presentation today, so you guys may start moving to the outdoor area, your seats have your names on it,” He had to move and announce it to the rest of the guests.

They didn’t have time to ask any questions as Junmyeon moved quickly to make the announcement. Minseok and Jongin then turn to Sehun, who seemed very unhappy.

“I see you opted for a quiet strategy this time,” Minseok bites his lips, trying to hold back a smile, giving Sehun’s shoulder a nudge, who just glared at Minseok.

“Whatever,” Sehun rolled his eyes walking towards the outdoor area. Jongin and Minseok exchange knowing looks before following him. It didn’t take long for them to find their assigned seats. They watched as the rest of the guests also made their way outside and found their places, Jongin’s parents were not so far from them.

“Do you think Kai will make it in time or he’s still hiding in the bathroom?” Minseok grabs another glass from a passing waiter, taking a small sip.

“I might have to go get him,” Jongin sighs.

“No need,” Kai says sitting down next to his brother with a smile. “I was successful. So, what’s going on?” Kai looks around, admiring the outdoor kitchen setup. Junmyeon had really outdone himself and probably everyone else when it comes to these fancy events.

“Junmyeon setting a trend.” Minseok states, they all knew it was only a matter of time until other people started doing the same.

“I hope the cooking is good,” Sehun says.

“I’m sure it is, you know Jun only gets the best,” Minseok had no doubt it would be only good quality food.

“I didn’t eat much today, so I hope it’s good.” Jongin pouts, watching as the chefs made an appearance, getting ready on their assigned stations. Some of them looked really young.

“Hey, Youngmin! Have you…” The words trail off as Kyungsoo finds himself in front of them. There’s a moment of silence while they lock stares, Jongin gasps, his eyes lighting up when he finally realizes it’s really Kyungsoo standing there, in his uniform, holding a knife and a knife sharpener in his hands. 

Sehun waves at him happily and Jongin follows his lead, Kyungsoo gives them both a small smile and waves back with a knife in hand. Kai doesn’t do much besides staring, a smirk forming on his lips. The night just got interesting. Kyungsoo turns to Kai and just shakes his head, throwing his knife on the cutting board so it gets stuck, he then bows slightly to greet Minseok.

“Yes, Hyung?” Another voice joins them, and Kyungsoo turns his attention to his station partner. Their voices drift off as they walk and talk. Minseok watched the whole exchange with interest, noticing both Jongin and Kai seemed a little… captivated, to say the least.

“Do you guys know him?” He asks, watching how Jongin finally takes his eyes off the moving figure of Kyungsoo. Jongin nods, smiling.

“We’re friends.”

“He’s a really cool hyung from college,” Sehun adds, “I didn’t know the chefs today were students, that’s why they look so young.”

“I see,” Minseok’s curiosity was piqued.

Jongin tries hard to keep his smile contained, however his excitement is obvious on the way his fingers are tapping on the table. The event took a new and interesting turn and he couldn’t wait to see Kyungsoo cooking, he had never done that or tried his food before, so he was happy. Of course, seeing him there was a shock at first, he never thought the event Kyungsoo had talked about was the same event he was going to attend, however he felt like he was lucky it turned out that way. Soon the pair of students return to their station as they finish prepping initial details.

Junmyeon approaches the center of the improvised kitchen, introducing the main chef, who did his part on introducing his students. He gave a short speech that seemed more directed to the students than to the guests, ending it with a smile.

“Do your best!” He exclaims, turning to his students.

“Yes chef!” They exclaim back. Youngmin wraps an arm around his station partner.

“We’ve got this hyung,” He says with a confident smile. Kyungsoo pats his hand softly.

“We do, just please don’t lose a finger tonight, you’ll slow us down,” He jokes.

“I’ll try my best,” Youngmin lets go of Kyungsoo to get started.

They soon start working on the appetizers, falling into a fluent workflow. Jongin and Kai both are hypnotized, watching Kyungsoo work, he is so focused, asking for things here and there, a slight frown forming on his face. It’s fascinating. The appetizers get served soon, the servers explaining what they are before placing two plates in front of them, one plate per two people. Minseok and Jongin eat from their plate, Jongin thinks the food is really good so far, although he has barely tasted it. Minseok shakes his head, smiling.

Kyungsoo and Youngmin start working on the main course, Kyungsoo handles the meat while his partner handles the side dishes. They’re still working on it when Junmyeon stops by.

“How’s everything over here?” He asks, glancing at the working students.

“A perfect event as always Jun,” Minseok praises, the rest nod in agreement. Junmyeon wraps an arm around Minseok and Jongin.

“Well, I’m glad you guys are enjoying it,” He chuckles, “This wasn’t easy to pull off.”

“It’s been great so far,” Jongin reassures. Junmyeon looks at him, noticing Kai also agrees. They aren’t the type to praise an event, usually they both just complain until the moment they’re allowed to leave, so to hear this from them is beyond surprising.

Sehun grabs a bite from the appetizers, “They only say that because a friend of ours from school is here,” Junmyeon raises his eyebrows.

“Really? Which one?” Junmyeon looks around, his eyes landing on the two kids working on the station right in front of them.

“The one handling the meat at the moment,” Minseok slightly gestures to Kyungsoo cutting into the strips of meat.

“Ah, that explains a lot,” He looks down at Minseok with a smile, one that Minseok returns with a short nod. Junmyeon watches them work for a moment. “Do you guys want to say hi later?” He meets three excited faces.

“We can do that?” Jongin’s eyes widen slightly.

“I can make it happen,” Junmyeon shrugs, he’s the host of the party so it’s only natural.

“Sure, if he has time to stay.” Kai is quick to say and Jongin nods.

“Great, I’ll let you guys know.”

“Thank you,” Jongin responds.

“Okay then, I have to keep moving,” Junmyeon lets go of his friends, turning to walk away.

“Uh, Hyung!” Sehun calls, he’s been wanting to talk to him a little, but it seemed like every opportunity wasn’t right.

“I’ll come back later Sehunnie,” He says before walking off to another table. Sehun sulks in his seat, and Kai pats his shoulder.

“Try again when he’s less busy,” Kai advises.

Suddenly Kyungsoo stops moving, he draws his hand back, pursing his lips to keep a curse from escaping. He puts the knife down, replacing that with a towel that begins to become stained red. “Youngmin-ah...” he calls calmly.

“Yes hyung,” his partner turns around, his eyes instantly flying to the red towel on Kyungsoo’s hand, his eyes widening. “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo leans into his ear.

“I’ve cut myself; I don’t know how deep it is. Can you finish cutting up those onions and peppers and getting the sauté started in the pan for me?”

“Sure, I’ll take care of it,” Youngmin says, getting to it right away. 

Kyungsoo smiles at him before disappearing out of sight, heading to get the wound treated with a medic they brought for this kind of cases. Jongin who followed Kyungsoo with his eyes, keeps staring at the corner where he disappeared. He frowns, not knowing what happened and why he stepped away.

“What happened?” He asks, despite knowing no one would give him an answer.

“Maybe he went to get something,” Minseok mentions, however Jongin is still uneasy about it.

Kyungsoo is gone for a few minutes, returning to his station, wound tended, luckily it wasn’t deep enough to need stitches. He now wears a tight non-latex glove on that hand. He immediately pulls out a new knife, taking over from Youngmin. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Youngmin smiles, going back to his assigned duty. Soo finishes searing the stakes, putting them in the oven. “Behind!” he yells loud enough for his fellow students so they didn’t bump into him as he passes to put the steaks into the oven.

He then goes back to help Youngmin with the sides, and initial plaiting. Stepping away to only let the steaks rest for a moment before those are served. The group notices Kyungsoo looks very comfortable while cooking, like the place he is really meant to be in.

Kai and Jongin feel like they break away from a spell when the food is served, it looks really good and they are dying to try it. The first bite is glorious especially for Jongin who didn’t eat much throughout the day. Jongin looks at Minseok, curious about how it tastes for him, since he’s the only one who didn’t know Kyungsoo previously.

“How is it Hyung?” Jongin asks, Minseok nods.

“It’s actually not bad,” He takes another bite. “I’m impressed.” 

The four of them finish their individual plates and soon Kyungsoo and the rest of their class are moving on to the desserts, however he and Youngmin had to make a change to their plans. The younger of the pair having to now work with the pastry dough, while Kyungsoo in turn has to work with the chocolate. 

One of his least favorite things to do, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t, he just wasn’t particularly fond of it like Youngmin was. 

“What if I mess it up, hyung?” The younger culinary wrings his hands a little nervously as he begins preparing the table to begin the process of preparing the light pastry.

“You won’t. You’ve been practicing right?” 

Youngmin nods. 

“Okay, then. We’re both out of our comfort zones right now.” He states filling the small piping bag with chocolate. 

“The only difference being that you are good with working with chocolate. You just don’t like to, hyung.” 

“We all have our challenges, Young-ah. Now get to kneading the dough.” Kyungsoo begins to pipe out his own chocolate designs so that they would have their time to solidify in the small blast freezer. 

The four watch the pair of chefs work, watching as they worked with the desserts, the air soon filled with a variety of sweet and savory aromas. All four of them glancing enthusiastically into the station, trying to see what they were making.

“What do you think they’re making?” Jongin asks, he was a sweets enthusiast and they all knew it. Minseok chuckles, looking at his friend.

“If what they’ve done tonight is any indicator, then I’m sure it’s good,” Sehun states, the remaining three nod in agreement.

“I know Jongin will like it regardless,” Minseok squeezes Jongin’s arm slightly, making the younger blush slightly. Jongin cleared his throat, sitting back, trying to hide his already evident excitement.

After a few minutes the desserts are served, Youngmin and Kyungsoo watching expectantly for them to take the first bite. Kai is the first one to try it and he nods, looking very pleased, meanwhile Jongin makes a happy sound. The chefs exchange a satisfied look as they watch them finish their desserts, happy they were able to go through the night despite the casualties.

Once dinner is over, the main chef gives another speech, and a bow to thank the guests, the students imitate him. Soon after the guests are directed back inside. Kyungsoo lets out a relieved sigh, while they clean up and gather their things.

“We did it Hyung,” Youngmin smiles as they finish packing. Kyungsoo nods, he was still somewhat nervous about their performance, but judging by the look on their faces he could tell they somewhat enjoyed their meal.

“We did.”

“Also, I wonder  _ who _ was the one to almost lose a finger today,” Youngmin leaned against the station, just slightly closer to Kyungsoo who just chuckled punching his arm playfully.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo laughed, it was a mistake he wasn’t used to making, but what was important was that they still managed to do everything on time.

“Do Kyungsoo?” One of the servers makes his way out again, looking around the group of students. Youngmin and Kyungsoo look at each other.

“That’s me,” Kyungsoo says.

“Your presence has been requested by the young master,” The server says. Kyungsoo is now nervous, he couldn’t think of any reasons as to why the host would request to only see him.

“Can my friend here join me?” He points at Youngmin, the server glances at Kyungsoo’s station partner before nodding. They both follow the server as he makes his way inside, navigating through the guests that were still hanging around.

“I feel way underdressed,” Youngmin whispers and Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more. The post cooking look wasn’t exactly the most fashionable. The server leads them to a room, opening the door for them. Kyungsoo thanks him softly before going inside, meeting five pair of eyes.

He sighs in relief at the familiar faces.

“Do you know them Hyung?” Youngmin whispers. 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Yeah,”

Jongin is the first one to approach Kyungsoo.

“Hey, Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets. Sehun soon flies over too.

“Hi! It’s nice to see you here,” Jongin tries to hold back his happiness.

“This is such an amazing coincidence,” Sehun says behind him. Kyungsoo nods, because it’s true, when they talked about it, he never thought the two events could be the same event, although it should've been obvious.

“It is... I didn’t really think about it, though it would make sense for you all to be at an event like this.”

“We are lucky enough to know the host,” Sehun looks over his shoulder at Junmyeon, just slightly. Jongin beckons Minseok and Junmyeon as he introduces them.

“This is Minseok-hyung and Junmyeon-hyung,” He points at both respectively. Minseok wraps an arm around Jongin.

“Our boys were very excited when they recognized you.” He informs.

“Hyung!” Jongin protested, making his Hyungs laugh. Kyungsoo bows politely to greet them with a smile.

He pulls Youngmin closer as well, “This is my cooking partner in crime, Youngmin,” the boy imitates Kyungsoo, also greeting them politely.

“But I’m the better half,” He added. 

Kyungsoo elbows him. “Sure Kid.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Minseok says, “Let me just say the food was really good.”

“Thank you, that was about to be my next question. I’m glad it was satisfactory. I hope everyone else enjoyed it too.”

Youngmin scoffs, “I know Insoo and Yinlee were here at a station tonight so I don’t know if that happened,” He remarks.

Soo gives him a look, “Youngmin-ah!” The rest of the group laughs.

“Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t get them,” Kai mumbles, Junmyeon playfully smacks the back of his head, gaining a protest from him.

“Come on you know it’s true, Hyung. I’ve seen the way you look at them sometimes. You know they shouldn’t have been here tonight,” Kyungsoo just shakes his head and sighs, though he was partly right. “I’m sure we out cooked them, even though you cut your finger.”

“That’s what happened? Are you okay?” Jongin frowns at this piece of information, his eyes searching for his hands, landing on the one wrapped in a glove.

“I didn’t think anyone saw, but yeah,” he pulls his bandaged hand out. “Luckily it wasn’t too deep though, I won’t need stitches. I am curious though, did anyone complain about anything being under or over cooked Junmyeon-ssi?”

“Oh, I think a few said something about the steak being under cooked but I haven’t gotten full feedback yet” He smiles. “And just call me Junmyeon, since you’re such good friends with Jonginnie and Sehunnie.” Kyungsoo smiles looking at the pair in question.

“Okay Junmyeon.”

Youngmin draws in a breath, “That’s going to reflect on those surveys they had you fill out. Watch us have to practice, again.”

Kyungsoo points at him with his index finger “Don’t even say that.”

Youngmin throws an arm around Soo’s shoulders, “Let’s hope the chef is kind and just has  _ them  _ practice.”

Minseok and Junmyeon watch the exchange, noticing Jongin had a slight frown, and while Kai pretended to only be half interested, they knew his full attention was on the pair as well. This was very interesting to them, since they had never seen the twins like this.

“Oh, and how was dessert?” Youngmin is the one to ask. 

Minseok notices a pout on Jongin’s lips.  _ This is quite refreshing. _

“It was really good, you guys did great,” He replied.

“That’s a relief, we had to switch what we were doing, Hyung got the easy part with the chocolate and caramel decorations,” he laughs. “He says he doesn’t like it, but he’s practically a god in the kitchen.” 

This comments earns him another light elbow him. “Why do I keep you around, again?”

Youngmin smiles, “Cause I’m cute... oh, and I like working with chocolate.” 

The older student playfully glares grabbing his cheek and pinching it. Youngmin pouts, rubbing the spot afterwards.

“Anyway, we’re not going to take more of your time, you guys must be tired, and the kids here only wanted to say hi,” Junmyeon is quick to jump in. Minseok nods, exchanging looks with him.

“Sure, Youngmin-ah why don’t you go back, and I’ll join you in a second, make sure everything is properly packed please,” Kyungsoo says. He nods, unwrapping himself from Kyungsoo giving everyone else another bow before departing the room.

“That kid, I swear,” Kyungsoo laughs.

“He seems nice,” Sehun says, glancing at Jongin.

Kyungsoo smiles a little fondly. “He is... a lot of potential.” he sighs, looking again at Junmyeon. “Thank you again for this evening it was lovely, and nice meeting you.” He looks at Minseok too then. “I’ll see you three at school then?” he turns to look at the twins and Sehun.

“Definitely Hyung,” Sehun declared for the group. 

Jongin and Kai only nod and Kyungsoo leaves with one last wave to go help clean up and break down.

Junmyeon turns to his friends with a knowing smile. “He seems really nice.”

“He is nice,” Jongin mumbles, he doesn’t know why he is slightly upset, he takes a deep breath, trying to get himself back into a good mood. Sehun just laughs at his friend.

“Green is a scary color on you Jonginnie.” Jongin glares at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He denies even though he doesn’t fully understand what is happening inside of him.

“What about you?” Minseok asks, looking at Kai. “You have been abnormally silent today.”

“I’m good,” He smiles. “Thanks for today hyung, I had fun.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Junmyeon nods, if these three had fun then the event was a success. Minseok then turned to Sehun, pulling him away from the rest, he looks over his shoulder to make sure the others are not close enough to hear.

“Sehun, you’re going to have to make sure there aren’t any murders at school,” He whispers. “I’m trusting you.”

“I got you Hyung,” Sehun gives Minseok a thumbs up. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t very entertained by the situation, so he was sure going to keep an eye on both. If he was lucky it would get way more interesting.

And that’s something he really hoped for.


	10. Part of the Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But that wasn’t the question, do you find them cute?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're back, a little late once again, Honestly Hannah has been a goddess this chapter as she has provided you with most of the fun this time around. We hope you're both doing well, and if Finals have started or just finished for you I hope they've been successful and you remember to get some rest and enjoy the holiday season with family and friends or even by yourself. 
> 
> Thank you for joining us as always, for the support, and comments we enjoy reading them (And its crazy this story is almost at 2k) 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> Arya and Hannah.

On Saturday, Kyungsoo woke up late for the first time in a long time. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept this much, his body thanking him for rest that he deserved after working so hard the night before. He tried to suppress a yawn but eventually let it escape his lips, still sitting on his bed. Jongdae was still asleep because he and Baekhyun had stayed up really late watching Netflix, when Kyungsoo made it back to the dorm they were at it and could still hear them even after he took a shower and went to bed.

There was no sign of Baekhyun, so Kyungsoo guessed he left in the middle of the night. 

Reaching over for his glasses and his phone, he noticed it was noon already, he had a few notifications from Youngmin, and a few other classmates, all of them still discussing the night before, how everyone thought they did, and the surveys. Kyungsoo sighs, putting his phone down. First had to get something to eat, get cleaned up and be properly awake before he could even begin to think about all of that.

Maybe not in that order. 

There were three distinct knocks on his door, letting a sigh escape, he threw his feet off the bed, rubbing the sleep away as he opens the door. He wasn’t surprised when he found Baekhyun standing there with a few bags in his hands, it honestly smelled pretty good.

“I’m here to save you,” He declares as he steps into the room, placing the bags on top of the table and flopping into their sofa. “I brought food, and my presence.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, he wanted to say it was to early for this, but in reality, it wasn’t early at all. “Oh, my  _ hero _ ,” his voice is tainted with sarcasm, but it didn’t seem like Baekhyun cared.

“I also brought Starbucks coffee.” The blonde mentions and Kyungsoo’s face cheered instantly. He runs to dig into the bags until he finds the coffee goodness.

“My hero,” He says this time truthfully as he smells the coffee and takes a sip.

“So, we didn’t get to talk properly last night. How was it?” Baekhyun reaches out for one of the bags, pulling a bagel out and stuffing his mouth with it.

“It was good, I think we did well.” Kyungsoo sits next to him, watching his friend eat a bagel in two bites. “Jongin and Sehun were there, and they introduced me to some of their friends.”

“Really?!” Baekhyun’s voice is muffled by the food, Kyungsoo frowns in disgust.

“Yes, eat first and talk later,” Kyungsoo scolds. “It was the same event and we didn’t know; the host happens to be one of their friends.” He hands his friend a napkin, trying to keep more crumbs from falling on their table. “Imagine my shock when I go to my station and they are sitting there, Jongin’s brother was also there.”

“That’s crazy,” Baekhyun says, digging into the bag again for another one. “Our Kyungsoo mingling with rich people, who would’ve thought.”

“I was cooking for them, and they’re all really nice, at least that was my first impression,” Kyungsoo finishes his coffee, setting his mind for a shower now that he feels awake and with more energy.

“We’re supposed to hang out tonight, although we haven’t set the details yet.” Baekhyun announces as Kyungsoo makes his way into the bathroom. 

He just hums as he closes the door, turning on the shower and stripping from his pajamas. Once he is done, he walks back into the room, changing into comfortable clothes, Jongdae was up already, sitting on his bed, sleepy eyes still and listening to Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo smiles fondly, grabbing another cup of coffee and handing it to him.

“Thanks,” just like Kyungsoo, Jongdae proceeded to smell the coffee before taking the first glorious sip. “Heaven.”

“Baek, did you leave any food in here?” Kyungsoo questions, as he goes through the bags. 

“What do you think I am?” Baekhyun tries to sound offended, but he is very aware.

“You just ate two bagels in barely two bites, you know exactly what you are.” Luckily he is able to still find food at the bottom of one of the bags. 

The blond only smiles contently as he places another bagel from the bag into his mouth. Kyungsoo slightly glaring half heartedly, the small table falls into relative silence as the coffee and food begin working their way through their systems. 

“Baekhyun mentioned something about Jongin and Sehun coming over?” He turns to Jongdae for an answer, wiping some of the crumbs off of his hands onto a napkin. 

“Ah, yeah… I mentioned it around the time you got back in.” He nods in response, running one hand through messy curls. “More than likely just going to chill here, Sehun or Jongin is supposed to text back when they’ll be free.” 

Kyungsoo nods. “Since that’s the case, we’ll have to get our cleaning done early.” 

Jongdae slightly groans head falling back into the table. “It can’t wait?” 

“No… as much as I don’t want to do it either, the sooner it’s done, the sooner we don’t have to worry about it.” 

Jongdae sighs, resigning in in fact that his friend is right, his phone buzzing on the wooden surface. He reaches out for it, quickly going over the notifications.

“That’s Jonginnie… he says they’ll be here around seven and they’re bringing food.”

“We should get dessert then,” Baekhyun says, “Are we watching a movie or what?”

Jongdae shrugs. “I don’t know, we can figure it out once they’re here,” he continues to scroll down, typing something back with a curly smile.

“What are you so smiley about?” Kyungsoo questions, cleaning up the bags and leftovers. Jongdae giggles.

“Apparently Sehun felt left out, so he forced Jongin to include him in our chat, just so he could say hi,” He explains. “Now Sehun is demanding for me to include you guys.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head at Sehun’s behavior with a smile also, somehow it sounded like something he would do, despite not knowing Sehun for very long it felt like he had been part of the group for years.

“Well, since we have a time let’s get to cleaning then,” Kyungsoo turns to the other two, who are staring back at him with their bottom lips sticking out. “Don’t look at me like that, I want this place to look at least decent when they get here.”

The pair groans, Jongdae getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom while Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo cleanup the mess they did last night. There was popcorn on the floor, and in between the cushions of the couch, Jongdae’s laptop was still open on the table, empty glasses lying around.

A lot of things Kyungsoo did not notice the night before, when he went to bed.

Once Jongdae was out of the bathroom he joined the cleaning mission, all three of them managed to leave the room spotless. Kyungsoo was very satisfied when he looked around at the finished product. It took them about an hour and some change, but they were ready for Jongin and Sehun to stop by.

“See, now we still have a few hours to chill, and we don’t have to worry about cleaning.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun roll their eyes.

But nonetheless they spend the rest of the evening getting ahead on some assignments for the weekend and on the week ahead. Spending the last two hours or so watching a couple of shows, and it isn’t long before there’s a knock on the door, signaling that their guests had arrived. 

Jongdae immediately hops up from the couch, sliding over to the door in his socks opening it with his signature smile. 

Baekhyun coming right behind him, peering over the other’s shoulder. “Jonginnie!” The vocal student smiles brightly.

Jongin smiles back, holding one of the bags of food that he promised to bring. “Hi, and I hope you don’t mind but my brother decided to come as well.” 

Both of their gazes fall to the third person at the door, Kai giving the pair of other students a slight once over before waiving slightly as he leans against one part of the wall, the complete and utter contrast to his brother. 

“I hope that’s not a problem?” Jongin questions. 

The pair turn their attention to him again. 

“Not at all,” Jongdae assures. 

“The more the merrier.” Baekhyun nods. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Sehun comments from the side, giving them both a slight pout. 

“Of course not, Sehun… come on in.” Jongdae says, both friends stepping aside to let their guests inside. 

Soon they’re all filtering into the space, Kyungsoo moving out of the kitchen as they all approach. Greeting them all with a smile as he grabs some of the bags that Jongin is carrying. They place them on the table, and Jongin helps to unpack the chinese food and pass it around.

“We also brought a switch to play Mario Kart, I want to challenge Baekhyun.” Sehun points his index finger at the blonde, who responds with a smirk.

“Bring it on, Sehunnie, I’m the Mario Kart master.”

“I wouldn’t say master, but he’s alright,” Jongdae laughs, digging into his food. Kyungsoo sits next to him on the couch and Jongin grabs the spot next to Kyungsoo.

“We’re six today, we can do 2v2 matches,” Baekhyun says, “and then the last three will fight for first, second and third place.”

“That sounds fun, a Mario Kart competition,” Kyungsoo smiles, it sounds a lot better than the usual sitting down to watch a movie they usually do.

“Sehun and I are paired up, choose your partners everyone,” Baekhyun sits on the floor next to Sehun, elbowing him with a smile.

“Jonginnie let’s play together,” Jongdae looks over Kyungsoo at Jongin who nods with a smile. “Bookworm kids have to stick together.”

“Uh, but we’re playing against each other,” Jongin giggles when Jongdae just blinks, a blank expression on his face when he realizes.

“Oh shoot, that’s right.”

Kai all the while is sitting in a corner, watching the exchange, when he heard they were going to hang out with them that night, Kai couldn’t help but be a little curious. The only frame of reference he had of Kyungsoo’s friends was from that one concert they were invited to, and it wasn’t much. Seeing his brother looking considerably comfortable with them was surprising to say the least. 

Although Jongin gave them a free pass it doesn’t mean Kai will too.

He won’t let anyone hurt his brother ever again.

“That means Kyungsoo and Kai are up against each other,” Baekhyun informs, making Kyungsoo and Kai share a look, a slow half smile playing on the latter’s lips.

To Kai, this was just a plus.

Once food was gone, Baekhyun and Sehun sat in front of the TV, both with controller in hand, waiting to choose their characters and start playing.

“I’m rooting for you Sehunnie,” Jongdae chants, earning a halfhearted glare from Baekhyun.

“Me too,” Kyungsoo says also smiling when Baekhyun gasps, putting a hand to his chest as if he was offended.

“Don’t worry, I support you.” Jongin pats Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Kim Jongin, the  _ only  _ man that can be trusted,” Baekhyun then turns back to the screen as the match is about to start. Both wait for the green light before they start racing. Baekhyun constantly yells at Sehun when being attacked by red shells or bombs and the other has no mercy as he drives across the map. Successfully snatching the first round.

However, things don’t look so good for the youngest when Baekhyun makes a comeback and wins two races in a row, winning the match as well. Baekhyun high fives Jongin as they change positions, and Jongdae sits where Sehun was sitting previously.

“Go easy on me,” Jongin pouts as they get settled and start choosing characters. Jongdae chuckles pinching Jongin’s cheek.

“Don’t let him fool you Hyung! He’s really good,” Sehun warns, he shakes Baekhyun’s arm in the process. Jongdae’s jaw drops as he turns back to Jongin.

“Is that true Jongin?” Jongdae can’t believe it. “You were being cute to fool me? Wow, get ready.” He shakes his head when Jongin giggles while choosing the map.

They soon start racing as well, Jongin is obviously an expert, he goes around the NPC characters, throwing a green shell over to Jongdae’s character and soon securing a first place. Jongdae yells and tries to distract Jongin, however that doesn’t do much to stop him from winning three times in a row. Sehun and Baekhyun snort in the background while they switch positions to allow Kai and Kyungsoo to start their race.

Kai smiles throughout their first race, laughing when Kyungsoo tries to drive past him, however during the last lap, Kai’s character falls behind questionably, Kyungsoo’s suspicion grows when he wins first place on that race and he sees Kai is still smiling.

“Are you letting me win? Don’t do that.”

Kai chuckles, “trust me, that’s the only one I’m going to give you,” He turns to look at Kyungsoo, his eyes as always holding the other’s stare. Kyungsoo quickly looks away and starts the next race, just hearing a soft laugh from the guy next to him.

He soon confirms Kai’s words when he shows the other no mercy during the race. He quickly gets first and stays there for the rest of the race, and the one after that too. The group takes a small break before they go back at it, Jongin winning his match against Baekhyun, leaving the twins facing each other.

“Let’s do rock, paper, scissors,” Kai suggests, since they both like the same character.

“One round?”

“Yeah.”

They chant rock, paper, scissors in unison, Jongin picks paper and Kai chooses scissors, giving Kai the win. He smiles as he picks Bowser, letting Jongin pick Wario instead. They let the game choose the map randomly and settle there, waiting for the race to start.

“Who are we betting on?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo slaps his arm playfully.

“I’m betting on Jongin,” Jongdae says.

“I’m on Kai’s side on this one,” Sehun leans back on the couch, having played with both in the past, he knows Kai can be really competitive.

“I’m betting on Jongin too,” Kyungsoo joins despite slapping Baekhyun before, this makes Jongin smile.

“I got my money on Kai,” Baekhyun then states. “You’re my boy blue.”

Once bets have been placed as if on cue, the race starts, both are concentrated, not even saying a word as they sabotage each other. Kai fell off the map once, however he recovered some ground after throwing a blue shell that landed on Jongin. Sehun and Kyungsoo can only laugh while Baekhyun and Jongdae cheer loudly in the background. In the end Jongin ends up winning the first round.

Kai quickly restarts and they race again, this time Kai pushes Jongin off the map a few times, laughing when his brother punches him in the arm. Jongin then notices Kai has three red shells.

“If you wait to use those on me, I swear to God,” regardless of his threat, Kai does indeed stop racing waiting for Jongin’s character to drive by, so he can throw the three red shells and pass him by, a loud laugh exploding in his chest when Jongin kicks him. “You’re the worst.”

“I am the best,” Kai says, easily winning the second round.

They start the third race right away, this time going neck to neck, while throwing items at each other to secure the win. It looks like Kai is going to get it, when Jongin gets a star before the last corner and rushes to the finish line, getting first place just by a few seconds. Kai smiles putting his controller down while Jongin stands to celebrate with Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

Once Jongin is declared the winner of their Mario Kart competition, Baekhyun and Jongdae start discussing what to have for dessert, Sehun throws random suggestions from time to time and Jongin just laughs when he gets totally ignored by the other two. They ultimately decide for ice cream and Jongdae loses another game of rock, paper, scissors so he is the one sent to get it, coming back with enough ice cream to feed a party.

Baekhyun sits next to Kyungsoo on the couch, watching Kai and Jongin talk about their last race, they were like two drops of water, but their vibes were so different. Kai had a darker feel to him, while Jongin was bright and adorable.

Identical on the outside, but different on the inside.

“Say, Kai,” He starts, gaining attention from both. “Tell us a little about yourself.” 

Kai doesn’t say much for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he looks at the blonde. “There’s not really much to tell,” He still hadn’t decided if he trusted them or not. 

Jongdae then starts passing bowls filled with ice cream around.

“Really? No interests, hobbies, hopes and dreams?” Baekhyun insists, smiling at his friend as he grabs his bowl, taking a spoonful right away. 

Kai shrugs, eating his ice cream too and stealing some from Jongin. 

“Any love interests?”

Kai clears his throat, avoiding doing or saying anything too revealing. “You seem to be curious about a lot of things.”

Baekhyun slightly deflates and pouts with the spoon in his mouth, “I’m just trying to be friendly, get to know you... outside of the rumors everyone’s passed around.”

Kai doesn’t know what makes him feel more uncomfortable, the fact that Baekhyun is asking too many questions to his liking, or that he seems genuinely interested in the answers. Whenever someone new asked something it was usually with other intentions, so with time he learned to avoid answering anything remotely personal. Somehow, he also feels a little bad.

“There’s not really that much to know about me.”

Sehun chuckles. “He wishes he was as cool as the rumors going around.”

Kyungsoo laughs, he is slightly leaning against Baekhyun while eating his ice cream. “I’m sure he’s still perfectly cool on his own.”

Kai has a hard time fighting back a smile.

“I’m way cooler,” Sehun says.

Kai ruffles his hair. “You wish kid.”

Jongdae laughs putting his bowl away, “Aren’t you all the same age?”

“We are but this person here thinks he’s our grandpa because he’s older than me by a few months and older than Jongin by a few minutes,” Sehun replies making Kai laugh, a deep and fascinating laugh that has the rest of them looking at him with smiles.

Jongin shakes his head. “He won’t let us forget it.”

“Well that makes us all a year older than you,” Kyungsoo informs, following Jongdae steps and putting his own bowl away. 

Kai smirks. “I can call you hyung, I don’t mind.”

This just makes Sehun rolls his eyes, “See? Not cool at all.”

Kyungsoo glances at him, looking very unimpressed, “Whatever makes you comfortable.” He then turns to Sehun. “I’m sure he tries his best.”

“If this is trying his best…” Sehun shakes his head.

Kai scoffs at his best friend. “You  _ wish _ you had my charm, Oh Sehun.”

Kyungsoo smile, “But Sehun does have charm, he’s cute.”

Sehun beams as he glances at Kai, looking happy, meanwhile Jongin’s ice cream is melting on his bowl as he pouts down at it. Kai only frowns in response.

“Don’t worry, you two are also cute… right Soo?” Jongdae says, noticing the pair’s discomfort. 

Kyungsoo looks at the twins and they look back with expectant faces. He honestly wishes Jongdae hadn’t asked, he looks around the room, eyes slightly widening, he nods his head. “They’re attractive... you’d have to be blind not to see that.”

Jongdae smiles. “But that wasn’t the question, do you find them cute?” he presses. 

Kyungsoo sighs, still smiling a little nonetheless. “Yes, they’re cute too.”

With this the rest of them finish up their ice cream, both Jongin and Kai with new smiles on their faces. Jongin offers to help wash the dishes but Kyungsoo declines, informing Baekhyun will do them later, ignoring the blonde’s protests. Sehun then mentions he has errands to run early the next day, so the guests soon stand up and get ready to leave.

Kai leaves with a different feel to the group, even when he isn’t all that sure about them yet, something inside him tells him that maybe they’re not that bad and his brother will be fine while hanging out with them.

And maybe, if he follows his brother’s steps, he might be able to get more than what he expected.

So much more.


	11. Cooking Mama and the Cats Out of the Bag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knot of anticipation builds in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy, guys. It's us, back from the grave. We'd like to welcome you back to the story and wish you a happy new year, as well as hope the beginning of your year has been fantastic! We're sorry for the really late update, holidays and other life things caught up with us. But we still hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and that you've had a good day so far. 
> 
> Also, to the fantabulous news that we all got today, we both wish Jongdae and his family nothing but the upmost happiness! 
> 
> Well we hope to see you not too much longer next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

The next couple of weeks pass quickly with presentations and all of that makes the weeks fly by as they get closer to the end of the semester and closer to a break, the one good thing that had happened was that Kyungsoo and Jongin's presentation had gone off without a hitch. They celebrated afterward by having some lunch together after the class had let out. 

"That was perfect If we get anything lower than a B, I will personally riot." Kyungsoo remarks taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Jongin nods in agreement, sipping his own drink. “I was wondering… did you Baekhyun and Jongdae want to hang out at my house tonight?” Jongin is a little proud of himself at not being hesitant about asking. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes light up a little bit. “Sure, that sounds like fun… I’ll ask and see if they’re free this evening.” 

“Great! Mom was wondering when she was going to see you again.” 

Kyungsoo smiles at that as he types out the message to his friends, not even a moment later his phone buzzes twice. The pair of students complaining about final projects and other classes they still had to study for. Kyungsoo sets his phone on the table. “Looks like Baek and Dae have stuff to do, but I’m free.”

Jongin nods, after mentioning how good Soo’s food was at Junmyeon’s event, his mom had been nagging nonstop for him to bring Kyungsoo over. He had promised to do so after presenting their project, so they didn’t have that pressure. 

The pair split ways, agreeing to meet up once the day is over. Despite this small little dose of excitement the day doesn’t seem to drag on and soon Kyungsoo is walking to meet Jongin in the afternoon, both of his best friends following to accompany him. 

“I thought you two have important stuff to do this afternoon.” He remarks looking at Baekhyun who has his arm looped through his as they walk. 

“And miss a chance to see, Jongin? We’re friends with him too you know.”

Kyungsoo smiles as they continue their walk to the parking lot, Jongdae also mentioning how his class was beginning to prepare for the annual chance for an internship under an established architect that went on during their senior year, only two of them would get to go. But it was stiff competition, as making it that far into their program meant that they were some of the best of the best.

“Do you know who it’s going to be under?” 

Jongdae shakes his head. “No, we’ve only been alerted to the fact that we will be going out to the site that the design will be for.” 

“Please, you’ll blow it out of the water.” Baekhyun encourages. 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement as they approach the parking lot, he almost immediately spots Jongin waiting while looking down at his phone. Light blue jean jacket thrown over the light beige of his turtleneck, black jeans to match with his converse at the bottom. This time though it looked as if they were being worn properly. 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo calls for his attention once they’re closer. 

The latter immediately looking up from his phone and face lighting up once he sees the three of them approaching, giving them a bright smile and a wave.

“Hey, guys!” He bounces a little. 

“Hey, Jonginnie!” Jongdae greets as well. 

“I thought you guys couldn’t come.” 

Baekhyun sighs from beside Kyungsoo. “We can’t, we just came to see this one off,” He ruffles what little hair that Kyungsoo has. “And to say hello to you.” 

Kyungsoo’s nose slightly scrunches at the action but he’s still smiling nonetheless. 

“Well, you’ll definitely have to join us next time. We can watch movies and stuff there!” 

Jongdae nods. “Definitely, also next time. There’s this awesome new book I just finished, I’ll have to give it to you.” 

Jongin nods excitedly, checking his watch. “Oh we should get going, Mom wants to start cooking early.” 

Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a look, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes, ignoring his friend completely as they walk towards Jongin’s bike. Jongin stops in front of it, grabbing the extra helmet from under the seat and giving it to Kyungsoo, then proceeding to get his.

Kyungsoo smiles, saying a quick thank you as he puts on the helmet.

“Uhh… excuse me?” Baekhyun says, his eyes never leaving the black motorcycle. “This is your bike?”

Jongin looks at the motorcycle and then at them, looking a little confused. “Yes, it is…” 

Kyungsoo clips the helmet in place, chuckling a little bit. 

Jongin looks at the pair of friends. “What type of bike did you think it was?” 

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, letting out a puff of air. “You know… bike with a basket,” His arm falls to his side. “It might even go,  _ ding ding _ . The type you petal manually?” 

“Do you even have a license for this?” Jongdae questions. 

“Of course I do, my mom made sure of that before anything…” Jongin kind of pouts at the questions. 

The pair stare at him sort of incredulous, their minds trying to wrap their minds around the aesthetic, of the rather cuddly looking man on the sleek black machine. Their best friend on the back of it to boot, looking like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun look at each other. 

“You two be safe…” Jongdae remarks. 

“And you have to give me a ride sometime,” Baekhyn adds. 

Jongin gives them a smile. “We will… and sure,” He starts up the engine, flipping down the visor of his helmet. 

Before they’re completely gone, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun give him a thumbs up and a wink, he shakes his head before they’re pulling off from the school. The ride not taking any time at all, as it seemed to become more familiar to him now, less foreign. They pull in smoothly into the garage after entering the gates of the community. 

“Why did Baekhyun and Jongdae look so shocked about the bike?” Jongin questions, smoothing down some of the hairs that had flown up from removing the headwear. 

Kyungsoo laughs. “To be honest I had the same reaction too…” He hands him the other helmet. “It’s uh, your aesthetic. It just would never seem like you would ride a motorcycle like this.” He explains. 

Jongin takes in the words, looking down at his appearance and then at his bike. 

“There’s nothing wrong with how you dress, it’s just that I would think that your brother would be more likely to drive something like this.” Kyungsoo tries explaining the almost odd juxtaposition.

Jongin blinks. “Oh…” and then he smiles a little. “I see.” He finishes putting away the helmets, entering the house through the garage door, calling for his mother to alert her of their presence.

The older woman immediately greeting them with a smile as she rounds the kitchen counter, it almost surprised Kyungsoo how much the smile from her was practically copy and pasted onto her son, and he can imagine it’s probably similar with Kai although he hadn’t seen anything other than a smirk from the other man. 

“Hi, Mrs. Kim.” Kyungsoo smiles a bit giving a polite bow. 

“Kyungsoo, it’s good to see you again. I was wondering when you’d be back, how are you?” 

He smiles. “I’ve been doing well, school’s been busy as I’m sure Jongin has told you.” 

She nods. “Good, hang in there. Your break will be here before you know it.” 

After that they’re sent upstairs to Jongin’s room, planning to do a little bit of work, although Kyungsoo didn’t have that much because for once he was actually ahead in something. But he always had the thought that there is work to be done on his menu. Checking it over for errors, and overall aesthetic check. 

“Hey, Jongin… do you mind looking at this for me?” 

Jongin’s head pops up from behind a book, glasses hanging off the edge of his nose. “Of course!” He nods eagerly, reaching over for the laptop. “What am I looking at?” 

Kyungsoo moves his position and sits directly beside him. “It’s a mock up menu… I’m just looking for things about the overall aesthetic, readability and spelling mistakes if I’ve made any.”

Jongin nods, and they’re in another round of silence before he’s done looking it over. “It looks great, honestly a lot of the food on here sounds really good.” 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Great, thanks…” He takes back the computer, saving the document before closing the device. 

“Do you want to go downstairs and get a snack, watch some television or play a game?” 

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah! Actually, there’s this new horror movie on Netflix, do you want to check that out?” 

Jongin nods eagerly and they both go downstairs, Jongin heading into the pantry to get snacks, his mother reminding them not to spoil their dinner. Leaving Kyungsoo to set up Netflix in the living room, finding the movie he was looking for through the catalog. 

“Kyungsoo! Do you want regular Chips or flavored ones?” Jongin calls from the pantry. 

“Regular is fine!” 

Jongin comes back out moments later with snacks and drinks sitting them on the table in front of them. 

“Soo.” 

Jongin stops arranging the snacks on the table, confused by the sudden statement. “What?” 

“Call me, Soo… my friends call me that.” He smiles. “I think it’s less awkward than my full name since we know each other better, right?” 

“Oh,” it takes a moment for Jongin to fully process his words, but once he does a smile crawls up his face. His friends call him that.

And he asked him to call him that too. 

_ Friends.  _

Kyungsoo had no idea, but Jongin is a lot more cheerful when he sits down next to him, with all the snacks set. Jongin hands Kyungsoo the bag of regular chips and he takes a bag of gummy bears he also snatched from the pantry, taking one potato chip and one gummy bear and putting them together in his mouth. 

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo questions, frowning at the strange behavior. 

“It tastes good together… try it.” 

“I’ll pass,” Kyungsoo laughs as he eats a few chips too and hits play. 

Soon the movie starts, and they are instantly immersed in it. Jongin eating gummy bears and chips absently, while Kyungsoo takes a sip of his drink. On the screen the woman slowly walks into a dark basement, it’s obvious that the beast/demon is there, and it doesn’t matter how much Jongin warns her, she keeps going in. 

There’s a sudden movement and Kyungsoo’s hand flies to Jongin’s arm, a tight grip on his sleeve. Jongin turns to look at him, but it looks like he didn’t even notice, his eyes wide open as he looks at the screen. Jongin smiles, returning his attention to the movie as well. 

The woman screams, coming face to face with the demon, causing both Kyungsoo and Jongin to jump slightly in their seats. 

The rest of the film goes pretty similar, the pair completely focused on the movie as time goes by. Neither of them hears the familiar roar of Kai’s car, or his footsteps as he approaches the living room and standing just behind them.

“What are you guys watching?” Kai asks, making both of them almost jump out of their seats. Kyungsoo puts a hand to his chest and Jongin turns to glare at his brother.

“Never do that again in your life,” Jongin’s voice comes out rather breathless. 

Kyungsoo’s heart still races slightly from the sudden shock, somehow the arrival of the other Kim twin being much more of a shock to his heart than the movie. 

He slightly slumps against Jongin as his heart rate comes down. 

“A horror movie…” Jongin slightly huffs, his own heart rate calms. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t notice the way Kai’s expression changes. 

“Oh… well, I’ll leave you.” The other twin makes a pretty swift exit of the room, allowing the pair to finish the movie.

The pair finish their movie, Jongin going to turn the lights back on, Kyungsoo beginning to clean up some of the snacks and other things that they had been casually munching on.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Kyungsoo remarks. 

“Not at all.” Jongin brushes stray crumbs and a chip into his hand from the table. “A lot more jump scares than I was expecting, but I think the scariest part was my brother unexpectedly showing up in the middle of it.” He lets out a slight chuckle. 

Kyungsoo gives a slight smile in agreement, finishing up cleaning the area before heading over to the kitchen. Noticing that Mrs. Kim was pulling out pots and pans and setting them up on the pristine counters. 

“Mom, you’re cooking?” Jongin leans against the island, his expression seems a little surprised. 

She gives the pair a smile, a decorative apron already tied around her waist. “Yes, your father is actually going to be on time for dinner.” 

“Really?” Jongin’s eyes widen. 

Kyungsoo looks between the two of them, from what he gathered from the last time he was here, it didn’t seem that the other parent of the household was able to be around much because of his work. 

“Kyungsoo, dear… if it isn’t too much trouble, I wonder if you would help me?” 

“Not a problem…” He heads around the counter, taking another apron that Mrs. Kim takes out for him with a smile. Mrs. Kim takes out a few ingredients, telling him what she was planning on making before they both fall into a nice workflow. Jongin grabs a stool and sits down to watch.

“Jongin sweetie, are you staying to watch?” His mom smiles when she sees Jongin nodding enthusiastically.

“Of course, if I leave you alone with him only God knows what you might tell him,” Jongin pouts which causes Kyungsoo to smile.

“Oh, do you mean one of your  _ many _ embarrassing stories?” Mrs. Kim holds back her laughter when her son’s face falls. “Like that time when…”

“Mom!” Jongin exclaimed, making both Kyungsoo and Mrs. Kim laugh.

“Don’t worry honey, I don’t remember any story right now, you’re safe,” She waves him off, watching how Kyungsoo sets some water to boil. As they work together, Mrs. Kim asks a few questions about his culinary program and everything, to which Kyungsoo replies without losing concentration on his cooking, cutting vegetables and meat fluently. “I can cut vegetables perfectly, but never that fast.”

Kyungsoo laughs, “They teach us several ways to handle the knife so we can do it fast since restaurant kitchens are usually very hectic.”

“And what’s your plan after you graduate?” She questions as she pours some onions and garlic into a pan along with some oil.

“Uhh… well, there are a few restaurants I would like to apply, but it would really depend if they have openings during that time.”

“Oh well, you will do just fine,” Mrs. Kim gives him a warm smile he can’t help to return. Taking a closer look at her, he could see many other features Jongin took after her, he hadn’t seen their father yet, but he was almost sure the twins took most of their beauty from their mother. 

Kai then enters the kitchen, watching his mother and Kyungsoo move around while they cook. He looks at them confused before he sits next to Jongin, who is scrolling down his phone with one hand, resting his chin on the other.

“What’s going on?” He questions, he imitates his brother, glancing curiously again at the two people moving around the kitchen.

“Apparently dad is having dinner with us,” Jongin says without taking his eyes off his phone.

“He is?” Kai’s eyes widen at the sudden news. It was rare to see his father around for dinner during the week especially. “Is it someone’s birthday?”

Jongin chuckles. “No, it looks like he doesn’t have much work today.”

Kai nods, his attention is soon captured by Kyungsoo as he once again looks very immersed in his cooking. It’s obvious he enjoys it and his enthusiasm captures people’s attention. Even Jongin puts down his phone and watches them cook and interact, their mom also seems to get along well with Kyungsoo.

“They get along,” Kai whispers, frowning.

“I know.”

“This is dangerous.”

“I know,” Jongin narrows his eyes.

A while later, Mrs. Kim and Kyungsoo are giving final touches, and cleaning up along the way as well, Kyungsoo gives her a few tips and tricks about presentation and she smiles at him when she gets it right.

“This was delightful Kyungsoo, thank you, I’ve been cooking for a while, but I learned a lot of things today,” She says, turning off the stove and helping him serve the rest of the food.

“I had fun too, Mrs. Kim,” He replies with a smile. She then turns to look at her sons.

“You two go wash up, dinner is ready,” She instructs. 

The pair do as they’re instructed, coming back just in time to help set the table. At the same time the door opens, the pair of brothers immediately looking up to find their father there. 

“Dear!” Mrs. Kim rounds the corner, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile. 

For some reason, Kyungsoo felt himself a little nervous. Where as the twins got their smiles and soft features from their mother, it was also true that they resembled their father as well. They were like a perfect mix of the two.

“How was work?” She questions, her husband smiles kissing her cheek as well.

“Ah, you know, same as always,” He looks over at his sons, patting their cheeks with affection. “How are you, boys?”

Jongin smiles. “Good, dad this is Kyungsoo, he’s a friend from school,” He says, pointing at Kyungsoo.

Mr. Kim looks at him and giving him a smile when Kyungsoo bows politely. “Nice to meet you Kyungsoo.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mr. Kim.”

The older man smiles at the younger, loosening his tie. “It smells good in here.” 

“Mom and Soo made dinner,” Jongin explains. 

“I see, I look forward to it.” He looks at his wife. “I’m going to wash up and then I’ll be right down.” Departing with a swift peck on the lips, leaving her with a smile.

The rest finish setting up the table, dinner beginning in a comfortable silence as they begin to eat. Mrs. Kim taking the initiative to make sure that all of their plates are filled with what she saw adequate before getting into her own, smiling as she watches them eat.

“This is really good,” Kai compliments, his eyes observe Kyungsoo who is sitting in front of him and next to Jongin. Kyungsoo doesn’t do much. “Props to the chefs.”

“Mrs. Kim did almost all the work,” Kyungsoo says.

“Oh, nonsense,” She smiles, looking at her husband. “Kyungsoo will be a great chef, he taught me so many things today,” The older man nods, glancing at Kyungsoo curiously.

“Is that the plan Kyungsoo, to become a chef?”

“At least a decent one,” Kyungsoo nods, he feels a little bashful under Mr. Kim’s stare.

“Kyungsoo showed me a mock menu they have them do for class, the things in there sound really good and professional,” Jongin adds, he gives Kyungsoo an encouraging smile, somehow it works.

“That’s good then, did you two meet in class?” Mr. Kim was looking down at his plate as he asked, but Jongin knew his attention was on them.

“Yes, we were partners for a class project,” Jongin responds. “We presented earlier today.”

“We don’t know the grade yet, but we’re hoping it’s good,” Kyungsoo adds.

“Oh well, I hope you can still come over to hang out, I’m sure Jongin will appreciate it,” Mrs. Kim looks at her son, who frowns.

“Mom!”

“I’m just saying,” She tries to hold back a smile.

Kyungsoo laughs, putting a hand on Jongin’s arm. “It’s okay, we get along really well, so if you don’t mind, I would like that also.” 

“We don’t mind at all,” She replies, then noticing how Jongin is skipping part of his meal. “Jongin, we have a guest today, please eat everything on your plate,” Jongin pouts after hearing this, but he nods either way.

They continue the rest of their dinner like this, Mr. Kim sharing a couple of stories about his day at work, mostly for his wife who now has her undivided attention on him. Jongin offers to clear the table and Kyungsoo decides to help him as well. Kai who had been silent most of the night, observes as they take the plates into the kitchen, smiling at each other and whispering things. 

It’s weird to see his usually quiet brother be so open and relaxed around Kyungsoo, although for what he had seen on the times he got to hang out with Kyungsoo’s friends too it looked like he was really comfortable with all of them. The weirdest part about it was that whenever he had tried to interact with Kyungsoo, it almost seemed like he didn’t even exist to him. 

He, Kim Kai, does not exist for Kyungsoo. 

He was always polite, but he mostly got short responses and courteous smiles. Kai wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, especially after their earlier encounters. However, it was true that Kyungsoo thought he was someone else, but still. 

Was it that he felt more comfortable around Jongin? Maybe that was it since they spent more time together because of their project. Maybe he could talk to Jongin and find out exactly what is it that it takes to get to him.

And that's exactly what he does once Kyungsoo had been sent home, courtesy of Jongin, and the whole family settling in for the night. He leans against the door frame of Jongin’s room, catching his twin in the middle of doing his skin care routine, patting in the leftover essence from a skin mask. 

“Jongin.” He gives two subtle knocks against the frame of the door. 

His brother’s expression shifts from focused to a smile. “What’s up?” 

Kai crosses the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, material giving way under him as he crosses his legs. “Hmmm,” It was all so simple in his head but now that he was getting ready to actually make the words come out, he realizes that he hasn’t ever been in this position before. “I was wondering if I could have your advice on something.” 

Jongin now turns his chair so that he is giving his brother his full attention, hair pushed back away from his face with a bear ear headband. “What about?” 

“There’s someone I’m trying to get close to, but nothing I do seems to be working. We’ve hung out a couple of times and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” His face forming into a sort of a pout.

This was a rare moment, as Jongin knew, his twin has always been the confident and sure one, he was a natural at communication. And people were naturally drawn to him, effortless to start a conversation while Jongin struggled and continued to do so with that aspect. 

“Well I know you, and you’re an awesome person. You’re going to have to lower a little bit of those walls you have with other people.” Jongin removes the headband from his head, allowing the strands to fall forward, as he combs them out with his fingers. “From the sound of it, you want to be closer and you wouldn’t be doing this if you didn’t think they were trying to play you in someway.” 

Kai mulls over his brother’s words for a moment, he thinks that he could possibly do that given the circumstances. 

“Answering questions like the ones Baekhyun was asking, doesn’t mean they want to consume your soul.” 

Kai lets out a little chuckle. “Alright, alright… I get it… be more open.” He sighs. “What about you? Are you any closer to the person you were talking about?” 

At this Jongin’s face heats up slightly, he can see that tell tale blush they both have from the bottom of their necks to their ears showing up. “Ah, I think it's going well… Better than I thought it would be. But now I’m having trouble, I think that I might seriously have a crush on them and I don’t really know what to do. Because I don’t want to mess up the friendship we’re still sort of building.” 

Kai smirks a little. “Look at my baby bro.” 

“By two minutes. You’re older by two minutes.” Jongin states with an affectionate eye roll. 

Kai leans forward a little. “Take it slow then, and I’m sure that it’ll follow through… once you get to know each other a little better, then ask them on a date.” He takes in a breath. “Who is it anyways? You still haven’t told me.” 

That question instantly makes his brother a little fidgety, biting his bottom lip, but he seems to come to terms with it as he meets his brother’s eyes once more. “It’s Soo.” 

Kai’s thoughts freeze at that moment, and he blinks. “What?” 

By the way that his brother’s face changes, in a mirrored way to his, he knows the tone of his voice comes out a little strained. 

“ _ Kyungsoo _ ?” 

Jongin nods. “Yeah… Why? What’s wrong with that?” 

Kai pushes himself to sit upright, he certainly didn’t expect his brother’s pretty serious first crush to be the same guy that he was planning to pursue. “Nothing… I....” he emits a short laugh. Despite his words, he had never been good at being able to hide things from his brother, especially not his feelings. 

“You were asking about Kyungsoo.” Jongin makes the realization, slumping back against the chair, a knot making itself known. With his brother in the mix, he knew that his chances would dwindle. Kai being the more experienced one when it came to dating, and flirting in general. 

But then the second realization comes, that Kai had come to _ him  _ about trying to garner a better relationship with Kyungsoo, not the other way around. It boosts his confidence back up and he sits up a bit straighter in his chair as the two begin to stare at each other in the silence, one that is different from the squables they would have over stupid things like borrowing each other’s clothes. 

It was nothing like they had ever experienced. 

“Well, I’m not backing down.” Jongin’s voice is quiet, but it doesn’t lack backbone. 

Kai lets out a little huff, standing up from the bed, shooting him a little smile. He didn’t need to hear words to know that this meant that his brother wasn’t going to sit by idly either. 

The look in his eyes says it all. 

“Goodnight.” His brother pauses at the door before he slips through it and down the hall to his own. 

“Night.” Jongin releases a breath, some of the tension leaving, but a knot of anticipation builds in his stomach. 


	12. Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignoring the anxiousness he’s feeling. 
> 
> Ignoring Kai’s mischievous stare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello... and like that January is over and we are now into February! I hope this first month of the new year as been great for you, and if it hasn't I hope it only gets better from here. And remember to breathe, take your time and that you will get through what ever it is thats going on. Just behind the rain is the rainbow. 
> 
> Also another reminder that this is prime time months to get sick especially with the unpredictable weather, so remember to wash your hands and drink water! 
> 
> Here we hydrate don't diedrate. 
> 
> Anyways we hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to drop a comment we appreciate it. To our current readers welcome back, and if you're just joining us welcome we hope you continue to enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

“Ugh, is the semester over yet?” Jongdae groans, slumping his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder, closing his eyes for a brief reprieve from the school setting around them. 

Kyungsoo pats his head, eyes mostly focused on the text in front of him that he had to read for history, an exam was coming up and he was trying to refresh himself on some of the finer more intimate details of the events. 

“Not yet, but don’t rush to get there. Before we know it we’ll be walking across the stage.”

Jongdae just lets out another soft groan but continues lying there, taking in the soft afternoon sun before he had to enclose himself in the workshop to work on his sketches and enjoying a little bit of a snack, which for him always included a soda. 

“When do you all go on that, possible internship field trip?” Kyungsoo takes a sip of his water. 

“Monday, next week… I’m just eager to get the project so that we can get started already.” 

"Now that you've said that I don't want to hear you complaining about it at all next week." Kyungsoo laughs. 

The former just gives him a pout and continues resting his head on his shoulder, popping open a can of soda. The hiss of the carbonized drink quietly releasing between them, like a sigh. 

"I can't wait for the day you meet the person who is able to do the thing that I haven't been able to." Kyungsoo flips another page of his book. "I'm surprised your blood isn't pure cola by now." 

Jongdae merely chuckles.

"Seriously Dae, when is the last time you've had some water?" Kyungsoo then reaches for the can. 

"Hey!" 

Kyungsoo merely smiles over the can as he takes a longer sip from the carbonized drink. "It's because I care." 

Jongdae takes back whatever was left of the can, giving his friend one last pout. 

"Kyungsoo!" 

He turns at the sound of his name. "Kai?" He's surprised to see the other Kim twin walking towards him. 

This causes Jongdae to lift from his head, also surprised at seeing the more elusive and more secluded of the twins there. 

The twin gives him a slight smile, acknowledging the other with a nod of his head. "Jongdae." 

He takes a seat across from them at the table they were seated at, both of them surprised to see him there. Kyungsoo in the distance can see just the hovering edge of a group of girls that Jongdae had mentioned, it would make sense that Kai would have a fan club of sorts even though he had never seen Jongin’s in person.

“Hey,” Jongdae gives him a wave. 

“What brings you to our neck of the woods?” 

He gives the pair a shrug. “I saw you and I thought I would say hi…” He raises an eyebrow, “I was even thinking about you today, when I picked up my coffee this morning.”

“Oh yeah, someone has been on the healthy side lately,” Jongdae says bitterly as he drinks the last of his soda.

“It’s because I care,” Kyungsoo repeats with a smile, Kai looks between them not really understanding what was going on.

“Well, I was thinking… we can hang out one of these days, I know a nice place downtown,” Kai’s signature smirk comes out to play and Jongdae chokes on his drink, coughing while Kyungsoo pats his back gently.

“Oh, going out sounds nice,” Kyungsoo looks Jongdae. “Do you think Baek is free?”

“Well…” Jongdae doesn’t get to say much else.

“Actually, I meant just you and me,” Kai is staring right into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I figured you owed me since the last time we went out you thought I was my brother.”

Kyungsoo feels the heat rush to his cheeks, he would really prefer it if they could move on from that, he wasn’t proud of the lack of attention he had back then, and he didn’t need to remember that episode.

Or Jongdae even.

“I don’t know…” The only reason why Kyungsoo went out with him was because he thought Jongin had multiple personalities, going out with Kai, even when he was nice while hanging out with the rest of the group, felt a little awkward.

“I won’t take no for an answer,” Kai quickly stands up from their table. “I can’t do it on Friday because there’s a friend I have to pick up at the airport, but I’m all yours on Saturday, I’ll text you the time,” Kai winks at him before waving at Jongdae and walking away. Kyungsoo let out a sigh, while Jongdae just laughed.

“He’s all yours on Saturday,” Jongdae mocks, making Kyungsoo groan. “Looks like you have another date.”

“It’s not a date, he said we would hang out,” Kyungsoo really wanted that to be true, he could survive hanging out with him, but a date...

“Yeah… at a nice place downtown, that’s totally a date.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh no, Soo… what are you going to tell Jongin?” Jongdae then turns to his friend with a terrified expression.

“What do you mean?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “Like you don’t know.”

“I don’t,” Kyungsoo shrugs, closing his textbook.

“I’m calling Baekhyun,” Jongdae pulls out his phone and suddenly Kyungsoo feels like his day is about to go downhill from there.

Baekhyun had exams and presentations to prepare for, however it took him what seems like literally five minutes to go from one side of the campus to the other. Sitting across from them just like Kai had done a while ago.

“Explain,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth once he’s settled, bag hitting the ground beside him.

“Kai came over just a few minutes ago, said hi, asked Soo out on a date and left,” Jongdae informs, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.

“It’s not a date.”

“He asked you out to a ‘nice place’ Soo,” Jongdae makes sure to do the air quotes as well. “Nobody asks you out to a ‘nice place’, just you two, without it being a date.”

“Of course, it’s a date,” Baekhyun says, gasping when he realizes. “What about Jongin?”

“That’s exactly what I said.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes slightly at the two friends. “How do we even know that it's a nice place.” 

Baekhyun lets out another scoff. “I can tell that he doesn’t do basic, even if you are just ‘hanging out’.” 

“And why do you two keep bringing up, Jongin?” 

His friends only look at each other, Baekhyun rolling his eyes back over to their mutually equally as lovable but sometimes dense friend. 

“You’ll see one day.” Jongdae sighs. 

“For now we’ll help you.” Baekhyun pats his hand. 

Kyungsoo can do nothing but sigh at the people he called friends, once again equally just as much good as they were some chaos. 

As the day goes on, Kyungsoo finds himself forgetting about the whole incident with Kai, the hangout session barely crossing his mind. It's not until later in the evening that the whole issue is brought back to mind when his phone vibrates from beside him. 

_ >> 7pm, Saturday. Dress cute, not that should be too difficult for you. _

The message has him letting out a breath in slight disbelief. 

“What’s up?” Beside him Jongin takes a sip from his tea, the beverage a mixture between green tea and lemonade. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flash up briefly to him. “Nothing much, it's just your brother sending a time to hangout on saturday. His attention is so focused on the phone that he doesn’t notice the look that briefly crosses Jongin’s face. 

_ << You know this isn’t how you ask someone to hangout, you didn’t even ask if I was free. _

_ >> Well are you? I only assumed, because before that you were going to check and see if one of your other friends was free. _

_ << You also assumed I owe you. _

_ << What would give you that impression? You’re also assuming that I would want to go out with you again. _

_ >> I’m hurt… _

_ >> Shooting me down before I’ve even properly had a chance. _

_ << Has anyone ever told you that you’re a real piece of work? _Kyungsoo laughs a little under his breath, despite himself. 

_ >> Is that a yes? _

Kyungsoo locks his phone after that, shaking his head, letting the other stew in his lack of a response just a little longer. 

“Is he bothering you?” 

Kyungsoo locks eyes once more with Jongin, who has a bit of an unreadable expression on his face, lips slightly pouting. 

“No, not really.” 

Jongin doesn’t say anything else for a moment, so Kyungsoo is a little bit confused. His screen lights up again with another text, just out of curiosity Kyungsoo takes a look.

_ >> I’ll eagerly await your answer. _Kyungsoo sighs, putting his phone face down, he smiles at Jongin.

“Should we order something to eat?” He asks and Jongin does his best to return the smile and nods. With food in their mind and in their stomachs, they soon forget about texts and confident brothers.

However, Kyungsoo soon discovered Kai was totally serious and surprisingly he didn’t receive any more messages throughout the rest of the day, nor did he run into him again, the same happened on Friday, although he already knew the reason for that absence as he walked with Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae and Baekhyun through the commons era. 

“Is he here?” Sehun asks when Jongin gets a text.

“Not yet, Junmyeon Hyung says they’re almost at the airport.”

“Airport?” Baekhyun questions, he glances at them curiously as Jongin puts his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, we have a friend coming back from abroad today,” Jongin responds. Sehun puts an arm over his shoulder.

“Kai and Jun Hyung are on their way to pick him up and we’re supposed to have a surprise welcome home party when they arrive, you guys should come, it should be fun.”

“Isn’t that kind of intimate? we don’t want to intrude,” Baekhyun doesn’t look pleased with Jongdae’s words but he doesn’t say anything.

“Oh it’s fine, the more the merrier,” Sehun chuckles. “Minseok-hyung can’t make it so it will just be us four with him. He’s a little peculiar so I’m sure he will enjoy seeing more people.”

Jongin laughs, covering his mouth with a hand. “Peculiar is one way to put it.” 

“If you guys really don’t mind,” Baekhyun smiles, Jongdae and Kyungsoo just shaking their heads in agreement. 

They’re on their way after that is settled.

They ride in Jongin’s car back to the Kim residence, Baekhyun and Sehun arguing over the front passenger seat, which results in Jongdae almost pulling their ears and Kyungsoo taking the spot. Jongin is relieved they still have some time left to do some decorations for him.

Pulling into the garage, Baekhyun and Jongdae are wide eyed at everything as they walk into the house. They quickly settle on the living room and Jongin gets something for them to snack on while they wait, Sehun sitting across from them filling up some balloons.

“This house is really big,” Baekhyun whispers, making Kyungsoo chuckle and shake his head. He had to agree it was pretty impressive the first time you saw everything.

“The kitchen is amazing,” He replies.

“Of course, you’re impressed by the kitchen,” Jongdae says, making both of them laugh.

“Jongin?” The familiar voice of the Kim matriarch soon fills the room. 

“Yeah mom!” He calls back. 

The older woman rounds the corner giving her son a hug as well as Sehun, pinching his cheek a little when she does. 

“It’s been far too long, Oh Sehun… you can’t come and visit me anymore?” She raises one delicate eyebrow.

“Sorry, mom…” He pouts slightly, but the happy sparkle remains in his eyes. 

She nods satisfactorily before turning to Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, dear.” 

“Hi, Mrs. Kim…” He bows before accepting her hug. 

She smiles. “I see you’ve brought guests with you this time around.” 

“Ah, yes… these are my best friends.” 

“Kim Jongdae, ma’am.” He bows towards her giving a gentle smile. 

“Byun Baekhyun, your house is lovely.” He repeats the same action. 

She accepts both greetings with a smile. “Welcome, I’m happy to have you here!” She then turns back to her son. “Are they on their way?”

Jongin nods. “Yes, they’re coming now.” 

“I’ll leave you to it then.” She disappears towards the kitchen, Jongin following behind her. 

“That explains where they get the good looks from…” Baekhyun says. “She’s really nice.” 

Jongdae turns his attention towards him. “What were you expecting, a rich chaebol mother from the dramas? This is the same woman who raised Jongin, there’s no possible way she could be evil.” 

Baekhyun nods in agreement with the words. “You’re right, _ That _would be the real evil.” 

Kyungsoo just smiles at their conversation, in a lot of ways he agreed, it would be some type of universal travesty if Jongin’s mother were the stereotypical ones that they saw in pretty much every drama. 

Jongin then returns with a tray filled with snacks, soda for Jongdae and Baekhyun and some water as well. He sits next to Kyungsoo, watching Sehun fill the living room floor with balloons.

“Sehun, what are you doing? He doesn’t like balloons.” Jongin’s brow furrows. 

“Exactly,” Is Sehun’s only response, along with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Jongin doesn’t say much more, shaking his head knowing that it was already too late to stop whatever this was. 

“Are you sure you’re friends?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“It’s how they are, have been since we were little.” 

“He probably expects the party so I’m just adding the element of surprise,” Sehun shrugs, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae just watch him finish the decorations with skeptical looks. 

Jongin just sighs. “Good thing is that he will know this was all you.”

Time passes by quickly and they soon hear the sound of Kai’s car pulling into the garage. They move to stand by the door, Sehun is holding a couple of balloons behind his back, while Jongin and the rest are holding a banner that says ‘_ Welcome Home Chanyeol’ _in pretty basic silver lettering as it hung on the wall. They try to be as quiet as possible until the door opens revealing a tall figure, black hair pushed back, black t-shirt and tight jeans. 

“Surprise!” They scream in unison and the guy can only smirk at the group, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mrs. Kim is the first one to greet him at the door. “Park Chanyeol…” she smiles. 

He smiles giving her a bow. “Mrs. Kim.” smiling a wide smile as he accepts her hug. 

“Let me take a look at you... my goodness you’ve grown taller. I can remember when you were just at my knee. It's good to have you back, remember you’re always welcome here…” she smiles at him. 

“Thank you! And of course, someone’s got to make sure those two sons of yours stay on the right path.” 

Kai, Jongin, and Junmyeon let out a little scoff. 

“He says that as if he didn’t tell us some of the things he did in America…” Junmyeon whispers between the three of them. 

Jongin merely sighs and Kai nods in agreement. 

“Myeon-ah…” The Kim matriarch turns her attention to him, similarly pinching his cheek lightly. “You too, you’ve forgotten to come and visit.” 

He still smiles. “Sorry, I’ve been busy… I’ll be sure to stop by soon.” 

She smiles. “I was just teasing… but please remember to take care of yourself even when you’re busy.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Everyone looks on at the interaction with a smile, before Chanyeol’s attention turns to Jongin standing with Kyungsoo and the others. 

“Well, look at this,” He says a pleased smirk on his face, walking forward to hug Jongin who's first in line. “I would say it’s nice to see you, but I already saw your brother.”

“Shut up Chanyeol,” Jongin chuckles as he goes in for the hug as well, “These are our friends, Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Baekhyun.” He says introducing each of them.

“Oh, well it’s certainly nice to see _ you _,” Chanyeol smiles shaking Kyungsoo’s hand first. “Where did you guys get this one? He’s kind of cute.” Jongin frowns at this statement, but before he can say anything Kai walks in.

“We met him at school,” He smiles. “Well I technically met him at Starbucks but it’s almost the same concept. Keep moving.”

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder at Kai, and then nods. “Oh, okay… and you’re Jongdae was it?”

“That is correct,” Jongdae gives him a bright smile as he shakes his hand as well. “Nice to meet you.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol smiles and moves on to the next one of the line, “And you’re… cute and tiny, almost pocket size,” He laughs, turning to look at Kai and Junmyeon. “Seriously guys you did great.”

“Chanyeol…” Jongin tries to stop him, but Kyungsoo just shakes his head.

“Well, you got the cute part right,” Baekhyun responds, “I can’t say the same about you though.”

“Ah, he’s feisty… I like it,” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at this, completely unimpressed. “We should go out soon.”

“Uh, no thank you,” Baekhyun smiles, heading back to the couches, since he’s done greeting this idiot already. Meanwhile Chanyeol is left feeling slightly confused.

“No?” He approaches Baekhyun once again. Chanyeol has never been rejected before, it didn’t matter the country, the people, he would always get a positive answer.

“Good, you understand.” Baekhyun claps his hands together, with a smile. 

“Are you sure about that _ babe _?” Chanyeol’s expression shifts a little, obviously trying to lay the charm on by leaning in slightly into his face. 

Baekhyun unphased merely smirks amused. “Yeah, I’m sure _ doll _.”

The rest of the group are just watching this, heads going back and forth between the two as if they were watching a tennis match. It was actually quite entertaining, especially when they see Chanyeol taking a deep breath. He doesn’t know what to say for about two seconds, his brain processing the way this guy is brushing him off, before Sehun comes rushing in, with the balloons still in his hands.

“Oh Sehun, take that _ away _from me!” He backs away from the colorful objects. 

“I’ll pop them in your face.” Sehun threatens sticking one blue colored balloon close to his face. “You just ignored me.”

“Don’t you dare!” Chanyeol glares at him slightly. 

Sehun chases Chanyeol around the living room, still holding the balloons. Kyungsoo turns to Jongin.

“Are they going to be okay?” To which Jongin laughs.

“Yeah, they’re just happy to see each other,” Jongin then greets Junmyeon and introduces Baekhyun and Jongdae as well, before they all move to the living room. Kai takes advantage of the balloon chaos to sit next to Kyungsoo, smirking when Soo notices him and rolls his eyes.

“Do you have an answer for me this lovely evening?” He leans towards him slightly, his voice low.

Kyungsoo sighs, when he accepted to hang out that afternoon, he didn’t think about the fact that he would have to see Kai as well.

“I don’t know why you keep resisting, just say yes… What’s the worst that can happen? You have a good time, a free meal and possibly want to go out again.” 

Kyungsoo lets out a little huff and turns to look at him, and the moment he does, he realizes it’s a mistake. Words caught in his throat as he finds that Kai is too close to his liking, making the decision to put some space between them. 

“I’m a gentleman, you won’t regret it.” Kai adds, the eye contact still as intense, but not closing the distance between them again. 

“I’m already regretting it.”

“Oh, so that means you will go out with me?” The smile grows on his face. 

Kyungsoo rubs his temples, letting out a sigh. “Yes, I’ll go.” He feels a bubble build in his chest, maybe it was because he realizes that this would be different than the first time. 

He actually has the knowledge that he is going out with someone other than Jongin. 

Kai smirks once again, biting on his bottom lip. “Tomorrow at seven p.m, don’t forget.” He stands up from the couch. “Oh, and remember to dress cute, although if our previous date is any indicator then I know you will.” he winks at Kyungsoo before leaving to break Sehun and Chanyeol apart. 

Kyungsoo sighs, trying to keep his brain from overthinking the whole situation, eventually he decides to just forget about it for the time being, moving to talk to Baekhyun and Jongdae as they watch the scene Chanyeol and Sehun are causing, and Junmyeon and Mrs. Kim slightly scolding them. 

Ignoring the anxiousness he’s feeling. 

Ignoring Kai’s mischievous stare. 

And not noticing Jongin’s eyes on him, eyes that had been on him for a long time.


	13. Aim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I still being vetted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello, its your two favorite resident authors? How have you all been? I hope doing well, especially with everything thats going on right now. Our only hope is that everyone is safe and healthy, remember to take care of yourselves and wash your hands. It seems kinda scary right now but it shall pass! Just keep your head up and remember to look out for yourselves and each other. But anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter, even though we know it's been literally over a month. We hope to see you again in the next one! 
> 
> Also we hope you enjoy a little bit of a change this chapter. 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

“Where are you going again?” Sehun asks, watching Kai give his hair the final touches, from over his bed. It’s ridiculous how he spends more time on his hair than on the actual outfit.

And Kai spent  _ a lot _ of time on the outfit.

“Same place as always,” Kai smiles at his reflection. “I think Kyungsoo will like it.”

Sehun shakes his head, he still can’t believe Kai got Kyungsoo to agree to go out with him. He doesn’t say a word as he takes a sip of his water. Chanyeol then walks into the room, sitting on Kai’s bed as well.

“Looking good,” Chanyeol compliments, he’s carrying a bag of chips.

“Thanks,” Kai replies. “And don’t eat that on my bed.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but he stands up, sitting by Kai’s desk anyways. “And who’s the lucky guy?”

“You met Kyungsoo-hyung yesterday,” Sehun says.

“Who?”

“Kyungsoo, one of our friends, one of the two that didn’t reject you.” Sehun laughs, more to himself than anything else, gaining a glare from his friend.

“That was just a minor setback.” Chanyeol throws a handful of chips into his mouth. “I’ll get him to go out with me soon.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be so sure. Baekhyun-hyung is not the type you usually date.” Sehun sits up on the bed.

“They all fall eventually Sehunnie.” Chanyeol chuckles.

“I warned you,” Sehun shrugs, now watching Kai finally nod, satisfied with his work. He grabbed his keys and his cellphone.

“Chill kids,” He smiles at them. “Be good while I’m gone.”

“I should be saying that, not that Soo hyung can’t handle you,” Sehun chuckles. “And have fun.”

“Will do.”

Chanyeol stands, putting his chips to the side. He helps Kai fix his clothes and cleaning the imaginary dust off his shoulders, smiling. “Remember to text me the details later.”

“Sure,” Kai rolls his eyes, patting his friend’s arm. “You guys are going to make me be late, see you guys later.”

They both nod, watching him leave the room. Kai can’t help the smile when he sits inside his car and the garage door starts to open. He feels relaxed, especially because he has a plan. He usually takes his dates to one of three places he carefully picked out because of their quality. He analyzes the person he’s going out with and depending on their personality he decides on a place.

And this time would not be any different, he had been thinking about it for some time, thinking which place would suit Kyungsoo the most. Thinking about which plan would work on him too, until he came up with the perfect date that would set the bar really high for other people. Just as he was used to do.

_ Sorry bro. _

The last time they went out together, Kyungsoo thought he was Jongin and Kai was determined to change this impression and create a better one. Not that he needed a lot to do so, but just in case, he made a quick stop by his usual flower shop. He looked around for a while, before deciding on the type of arrangement he wanted. Once he was satisfied, he paid, and he went back to his car.

Kai was in front of Kyungsoo’s dorm parking lot in no time. Locking the car, he entered the building, making his way to the room, flowers in hand and knocked on the door. He is greeted by Baekhyun who smiles at him before looking over his shoulder.

“Soo, your date is here,” He turns back to Kai, still smiling. “Come on in. Are those for Soo?”

“They are,” Kai returns the smile as he steps inside the known room. He doesn’t see Jongdae around for now. Sitting on the couch, he sees Baekhyun do the same, his eyes on Kai all the time, like he’s analyzing him. Or maybe just curious.

“I’m going to take full credit for his clothes.” Baekhyun says after a moment of silence.

Kai chuckles. “Okay then, although I don’t think he needs much help with that.”

Kyungsoo then walks out of the bathroom, with Jongdae following right behind. Kai stands up, his smile turning into a smirk when he sees him. Black hair slightly pushed to the side, a nice pair of dark washed jeans, and a nice black turtleneck to match. He took the ‘dressing cute’ to a new level. Kyungsoo finally stops arguing with Jongdae and glances at him.

“You look really good,” Kai says giving Kyungsoo the flowers.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to,” Kyungsoo smiles a little at the flowers, giving them to Jongdae to put in water.

“I wanted to,” Kai replies. “Shall we?” Kyungsoo nods, looking at his two friends one last time.

“Sure.”

“I want him back by at least eleven thirty, have fun but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Baekhyun instructs as they walk them to the door.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Jongdae asks, laughing as he wraps an arm around his friend. 

Baekhyun glares a little bit at Jongdae staying under his arm none the less, he just huffs a little in response, not being able to fully deny the words, or wanting to confirm them either as Jongdae sits there with a smile on his face. 

Kai smiles briefly at the interaction. “I’ll have him back before he’s missed.” He assures. 

Kyungsoo just smiles at his two friends, before they finally decide to leave the apartment, deja vu settling in as he climbs into Kai’s car. “Round two…” He laughs a little. 

Kai looks at him from the driver's seat, a touch of his smile. “Well then maybe the second time's the charm.”

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo agrees. “Although they usually say, that’s only the third time.” 

“Already expecting a third time?” Kai’s eyes flicker up to his through the rearview mirror. 

Kyungsoo snorts a little. “In your dreams.” He smiles a bit. 

The rest of the ride to the restaurant is in relative silence, Kyungsoo can’t help to look around a little. Just like last time the inside of Kai’s car is impeccable, he could tell Kai was proud of it too. He looks out the window, not really seeing anything as they made their way smoothly. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to expect or how the rest of the night would go, but at least this time he knew for sure the name of the twin he was going out with.

Kai soon pulls up to the restaurant’s parking lot, killing the engine and turning to look at him. “We’re here.”

“I can see that.” Kyungsoo chuckles at this, attempting then to open the door and get out when he feels Kai’s hand on his arm. He turns back just in time to see him get out and walk around the car to open his door. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “I forgot you did that.”

“Good thing I’m here to remind you.” Kai smiles, holding the door open for him and offering a hand. 

Kyungsoo takes the hand offered exiting the car, the pair immediately being seated, Kyungsoo taking in the rest of the restaurant. For somewhere casual it was honestly really nice, almost to something he would see more at a fine dining restaurant. 

“For this being a place to hangout… it almost reminds me of an actual restaurant.” Kyungsoo remarks, hanging his jacket against the back of the chair. 

“It's a pretty exclusive place.” Kai explains, sitting back in his chair a little more comfortably. “Not many people can come here.” 

“I see…” Kyungsoo nods, looking down at the small menu, skimming through it before the waiter came to the table taking their initial drink orders. 

“See anything on the menu you like? I recommend their garden burger here.” Kai leans slightly forward. 

“I’m sure everything here is of quality, if our last outing was any indication…” Kyungsoo looks up from the menu. 

“So you were paying attention.” Kai smirks. 

“You made sure I did.” 

The next few minutes of conversation go like that, as a normal date would, however, this time Kyungsoo wasn’t focusing as much on the fact that Kai might be someone else this time. However, he was finding it difficult to find anything remotely meaningful about the man across from him. 

It's like he dodged every question like it was going to hurt him in some way. 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t say that it didn’t annoy him a little bit, when he was willingly giving the answers to Kai, about things that he asked. There’s a moment, when he has to just lean back in his chair with a little sigh. This causes Kai to pause in his talk about a trip they took this past summer, to some island in a far away place that Kyungsoo had never heard of, how much it was and the things that they did. 

Apparently the Kims owned the small island. 

“Is there something wrong with your food? I can have it fixed.” Kai places down his own utensils, getting ready to signal for a waiter to come over. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, my food is fine… It's just--” He looks Kai in the eyes. “Am I still being vetted? Or something like that? I know that's mostly the reason why you came to hangout with us that first time.” 

Kai raises an eyebrow a slight look of confusion crossing his face. “No… You’re not…” He can’t help but wonder what led his date to that conclusion. 

“Okay, then. Well, I’ve been trying to get to know you. But you haven’t been responsive to my questions.” Kyungsoo says. “Where as I have been answering you. I can’t even tell you what type of movies you like, whereas I’m convinced you can tell me mine.” 

“Horror movies.” Kai instantly answers. “I’ve been paying attention.” There’s a little smug smile on his face. 

Kyungsoo is speechless for a moment, and then he makes the decision to call the waiter and ask for the check for his food. “How many other people have you brought here I wonder, I’m going to guess you’ve been on some pretty bad dates if they never asked about you.” He reaches behind him for his jacket. 

“What are you doing?” Kai asks, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“I’m going home. I think we should end it here, it would be wrong of me to continue this since there’s no interest in getting to know each other any further.” Kyungsoo replies easily, smiling at the waiter as he gives him his card to pay with. “This was lovely don’t get me wrong, you seem like you could be genuinely fun to be around…” 

Kai’s brain is still trying to process the information, never since he had started dating had anything like this had ever happened. So he didn’t know what to do, or to say in this moment. He could only watch as the waiter came back, and Kyungsoo collected the rest of his things. Registering that, the other man said he would see him around. 

And then he was gone. 

Leaving nothing behind but a bruised ego, and disbelief. 

***

The monday after is a bright day, and the following weekend had been a little bit better, but after all it was still a Monday. And for Jongdae, not even the remedial excitement of their little class trip was enough to perk him up this early. Even at the thought of what was going to be a project that could possibly propel his career after graduation. 

Walking into the law firm building he could see many of the workers and the clients walking in and out of the different offices. He walks alongside with the rest of his class, hearing the excited whispers as they followed their teacher. Jongdae’s brain was screaming for some soda while it worked on the design at the same time.

The teacher walked over to the front desk, giving the secretary his name and the reason they were there. The secretary smiled at him and nodded, picking up her phone and dialing somewhere.

“Isn’t it exciting?” One of his classmates says next to him. Jongdae looks at him and smiles, Youngjae is one of the top students as well.

“A little,” Jongdae responds. They watch as a different person approaches their teacher, apparently the one that will guide them around.

“I hear Wooyoung thinks he’s going to get it.” Youngjae shakes his head with a smile and Jongdae can’t help to do the same.

“We’ll see,” Jongdae says, scoffing. 

The teacher then asks the students to get closer, so the tour guide can give them instructions about what they can and cannot do along with basic information about the law firm, the type of cases they handled and the amount of years they’ve been running. They’re listening to him when the door to one of the offices nearby opens, letting out two people into the hall. One of them was older than the other, Jongdae thought they looked like they were related.

“Mr. Kim,” The guide bows politely at them, the older man smiles as he looks at the students. He is introduced as one of the owners and best interns at the firm. Mr. Kim laughs at this, apparently pleased by the word choice. 

“Ah, you’re starting the tour.” He says, looking satisfied. 

The guide nods, explaining how he was still giving them basic information.

Jongdae lets out a sigh, wishing this interaction would be over soon so the tour could start properly. He wanted to go back to the dorms and get started already, his fingers itching with anticipation. His eyes then land on the younger man, he seemed to be maybe about Jongdae’s age. He was wearing a black suit that resembled Mr. Kim’s and his hair was carefully brushed back.

A very good-looking man if you ask Jongdae.

The guy then locks stares with Jongdae, and he felt his heart jump furiously inside his chest. The other didn’t look away as one would expect, which only made it hard for Jongdae to look away too. He gulps, watching how the other guy tilts his head to the side slightly, and his cat like eyes regard him, a slow smile curving his lips up. Jongdae thought it was the kind of playful kind of smile, a playful edge to the curve. 

Jongdae is finally the one to look away, and tries to pretend that he was actually paying attention to a single word that was being said by the tour guide, being acutely aware of the way the other man’s gaze lingered on him before he felt it promptly release. Jongdae could say that he was definitely glad when Mr. Kim, and the man, the intern he had said, departed from the space and left them to conduct the rest of the tour of the facility in peace. 

Jongdae could feel his thoughts shifting to the mode of instantly beginning to plan for a design, and he didn’t have thoughts about the strange encounter for the rest of the time there. Especially once they got to the space that they would be helping work on if they were to get the position. It was an addition to add on more offices for their employees and associates, however they wanted a design that would flow seamlessly into the rest of the building, the inside of the offices included.

He could feel that familiar spark of excitement bubble up in his veins, better energy than any of the sodas that he drank could ever provide.

Youngjae comes over to him once again. “This is really going to be a lot of fun isn’t it?” 

Jongdae nods his head with a smile, he had a good feeling about this rival or not, and by the time that they’re gathering into the main lobby, he’s definitely more awake than he was when he first arrived. Their professor makes sure that they’re all there, and also alerts them that they will be sent back schematics within the week to help with their own blueprinting for the addition as well as designing the office. 

Mr. Kim returns then, along with the intern, and Jongdae does everything he can not to look in the young man’s direction, listening to the older thanking them for coming and that he was excited to see what they had to bring to them design wise, and for them to have safe travels back. 

It's then and only then do they begin to file out, but there’s something tugging at the back of his brain. Urging him to look back, and so he does, besides it's not like he would ever see the other man again. 

Right? 

The almost immediate heat that comes up to his cheeks, he doesn’t know whether its from being caught looking back or rather the fact that the other young man was already looking when they locked eyes again. A well placed jab and teasing remark from Youngjae is enough to have him break his staring contest and walk the rest of the way quickly back to the bus. 

The lingering feeling of eyes on his back even as he’s out the doors. 


	14. Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing, I’m just watching as the plot thickens.”
> 
> “What plot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I know surprise, its a Monday update! I hope everyone is doing well! and that you're staying healthy and hopefully aren't too bored! Also Junmyeon dropped the album today, Hannah can attest that its one of the best things she's heard as I'm sure she's been listening to it all day today, one of her favorite songs is Starry Night and I concur with that decision! 
> 
> Tell us what was your favorite song or songs from the album? 
> 
> Also from the comments last chapter a lot of you aren't pleased with Kai at the moment, hopefully the man gets it together. Anyways, enough of my rambling! We hope you enjoy this chapter, we appreciate now over 3k reads and we will see you all in the next one! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

“He  _ what _ ?” Minseok asks, looking up from his phone when he heard Kai’s last words. His eyes widening as he lets the words sink in.

“He left,” Kai sighs. He’s lying on the couch, opposite to the one Minseok is sitting in. “He paid, said that he thought I seemed to be fun to be around, stood up and left.” 

Kai was still having a hard time processing this information. Nobody in his entire dating life had left mid date. Nobody had ever said the things Kyungsoo said to him, paid for their meal and then disappeared.

Nobody.

_ Ever. _

Minseok bursts out laughing, putting his phone down to face Kai properly. “He paid and then left? Oh Kai…”

“Hyung!” Kai protests. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s really funny,” Minseok says, sitting back.

“What’s funny?” Junmyeon walks into the living room, bringing snacks with him and a Sehun following close behind. 

Minseok turns to look at him with a smile. “Kai had a date with Kyungsoo last Saturday and Kyungsoo left in the middle of their date.”

“Hyung left?!” Sehun’s eyes widen as he hears this information. “Why am I finding this out now?”

“Because I needed time to process and I knew what you were going to say,” Kai rolls his eyes, mumbling slightly.

“I told you Soo-hyung can handle you perfectly,” Sehun sits down next to Minseok. “I called it.”

“Shut up,” Kai’s humor was getting darker and darker.

“Did he give you any reasons as to why he left?” Junmyeon tried his best to keep a straight face, but it was obvious the whole thing was amusing to him as well.

“Apparently he didn’t like the way I handle my dates,” Kai shakes his head. “He said that I wasn’t being responsive to his questions and that there was no interest in getting to know each other any further, so he left.”

Junmyeon bites on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

“He wants you to be genuine Kai, that’s kind of obvious,” Sehun says, taking some snacks and popping them into his mouth.

“Have I lost my touch hyung?” Kai asks Minseok, completely ignoring Sehun.

“I don’t think that you’ve lost your touch. It’s just that you’ve been so on the defensive for so long, that you don’t know how to have a normal date without expecting that someone wants something from you.” Minseok shrugs. “Sehun is right, you have to start opening up.”

“You never had a touch,” Sehun says with a smile, receiving a glare from Minseok. “Sorry, Hyung.” He then mumbles.

“I don’t think I can even face him anymore…” He sits up on the couch. “He  _ left _ , hyung.”

“I know,” Minseok smiles, eating with Sehun and Junmyeon. “You’ll figure it out.”

“That’s so funny,” Sehun says. “Wait until I tell Chanyeol. He’s next though, mark my words.”

“Chanyeol?” Minseok raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah. He thinks Baekhyun is going to be easy,” Sehun scoffs, pointing at Kai. “He’s the same as this fool.”

“Oh well, I don’t know this Baekhyun guy, but if he's anything like Kyungsoo then he’s in trouble.” Minseok shakes his head.

“They’re best friends hyung,” Sehun stands up, gaining his friend’s attention. “Chanyeol’s going to hit rock bottom too. I can bet on it.”

Junmyeon smiles, pulling Sehun back down. “Let’s hope he can learn from Kai’s mistakes then.”

“I highly doubt it,” is Minseok’s only response. 

“You guys are seriously not helping at all,” Kai sighs, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. For the first time in his life he didn’t know how to proceed. Was he supposed to pretend nothing happened? Was he supposed to ignore Kyungsoo from now on? He didn’t have a proper answer for any of his questions.

“Because it’s entertaining,” Sehun says, chuckling. Suddenly Junmyeon’s phone starts ringing and he pulls it out of his back pocket, looking at the screen for a second.

“It’s Chanyeol,” He says, answering the video call. “Hi!” He waves at the screen, receiving the same gesture from Chanyeol.

“Hey hyung,” Chanyeol greets. 

Sehun quickly jumps in to fill him in on Kai’s disaster date, almost completely crashing into Junmyeon as he invades the screen, recounting every detail to his other friend and within moments all Kai can hear from his couch is Chanyeol’s loud laugh. 

“Wait! Where is he? Is he there?” Chanyeol asks, between moments of laughter, taking an actual breath. 

“He’s here,” Junmyeon says, flipping the camera so Chanyeol can see Kai.

The laughter on the other end only increases, and Kai sends a glare to the man on the other side of the phone screen. 

“Shut up, Park!” His look is meant to be withering, but it only came off as ever more pouty rather than actually angry. 

Chanyeol’s laughter finally ceases, gasping breaths on the other side of the screen, as he finally fully calms down, the hints of a smile still turning up the sides of his face. “Oh come on, Kai… you had to know that this was going to come one day. The great Kim Kai left at the dinner table, on a date you planned no less.” 

Kai only crosses his arms, and pouts further. “See how you like it when it happens to you. I hope Baekhyun eats you alive.” He turns his face away from the screen then, sinking further down into the chair. 

Minseok chuckles from his seat, still nursing his drink in one hand. “What’s going on, Yeol? You look like you’re traveling?” 

“Yeah! I was out making plans for my return party.” He replies cheerfully, the change in conversation immediately taking on. “That’s why I needed to talk to Jun-hyung.” 

Junmyeon takes his phone from Sehun then, throwing his arm back around the side of the couch that Sehun was occupying beside him. The Younger wasting no time in settling in as close as he could there. 

Kai slightly rolls his eyes at the sight, could his best friend be more obvious yet the least obvious at the same time. He shares a look with Minseok, who only shakes his head and takes another sip of his drink, covering a slight smile. 

Although he does wish Sehun would be a little more forward with his feelings as he was with everything else in his life. 

“What do you need?” Junmyeon asks. 

“I need that one vendor you had, that did the really cool ice sculptures… are you still in contact with them?” 

Minseok raises an eyebrow. “They’re allowing you to go all out?” He sets the now empty glass on the table in front of them. 

Chanyeol’s slight smirk only gets bigger. “Yes! I did really well in America… so they aren’t opposed to letting me throw this party my way.” 

Kai’s head finally turns back towards Junmyeon and his phone, he could already feel himself tired from all the socializing and entertaining he was going to have to do. “Chanyeol… don’t invite a lot of your flings.” 

There’s a snort from the other end of the line. “Of course not… I’m trying to have fun on my birthday, and mom and dad are going to be there.” 

“Which means that you will probably have a lot of other important people there, as a condition.” Minseok sighs.

Junmyeon laughs. “Nothing we’re not used to handling… now I’ll go and get you that number, Chan.” He pushes himself from the couch heading back further into the apartment. 

Sehun pouts a little at the empty space. 

Kai looks at his best friend. “Could you be any more like a puppy?” 

A pillow is thrown across the room. 

And Minseok sighs. 

***

Kyungsoo initially hadn’t known what to think when he'd gotten the invite to Chanyeol’s birthday party. Which allowed him to bring guests along as well, but he should’ve known from the moment that Baekhyun had heard of this that they would be going. In fact he had already begun planning outfits and going through he and Jongdae's closets for things that would be acceptable to wear to the not quite black tie event. 

But standing outside of the large event once their taxi had dropped them off was beginning to bring a feeling that he usually didn’t have. He could see the many people arriving in their various expensive and often flashy cards. 

He doubted that many if any of them had arrived in a taxi, short of a chauffeur. 

“I’m glad Baek was so adamant on taking us shopping.” Jongdae lets out a little breath. 

“You can say that again…” Kyungsoo agrees.

They weren’t wearing designer brands but they weren’t just cheap old threads either. 

Baekhyun appears before them wrapping an arm around each shoulder, with a huge smile. “Well, what are we waiting for? The night isn’t getting any younger.” 

Baekhyun propels them forward to the gate where a man waits with a clipboard. 

“Name?” The man gruffly asks. 

“Do Kyungsoo, plus two…” Kyungsoo clears his throat a bit. 

The man flips through the papers, and then nods at his associate at the entry. “Enjoy your evening, Mr. Do.” 

“Thank you.” He smiles a little as they pass through, truly seeing the sheer number of people, even Baekhyun seemed a little gobsmacked.

“There’s no way he knows them all.” Baekhyun states. 

Jongdae huffs a little, looking at him. “Of course not…” He looks out over the crowd. “It must be tiring.”

They move from the front entrance to further in where they are immediately served drinks, watching other people stand around and converse. Some of which they all might’ve seen one time or another in a magazine or some billboard in the city.

“How is it possible to still feel underdressed?” Jongdae slightly mumbles into his glass. 

“Probably all of the designer labels we know are in the room.” Kyungsoo says.

“So where do you think the others are?” Baekhyun questions, looking around. 

“I don’t know… but I’ve just sent a message to Jongin.” Kyungsoo says pocketing his phone. 

The three mull around a little bit, just hearing the animated chats being held around them, when Jongin finally appears with a smile on his face. He’s wearing a light blue, silk looking shirt tucked into black pants. Jongin’s hair pushed back from his forehead, and the shoes some type of light tan leather.

“Jongin!” Baekhyun waves at him the moment he sees him. 

Jongin approaches them with a smile. “Hey guys,” He greets. “Have you been here waiting for long?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Not all all, we just got here a few minutes ago.”

“Look at you! You’re looking cute.” Baekhyun says, smiling at Jongin’s soft blush. “Right Soo?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nods, smiling at him as well.

“Thanks,” Jongin looks away, trying to hide his intensifying blush. “You guys look really good as well.”

“Oh, we just threw this on,” Baekhyun responds.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo just look at him, and then at each other, saying this as if the day before hadn’t been spent finding the perfect combination of clothing accessories and shoes.

“Follow me then. Luckily Chanyeol got us a spot away from all the businesspeople.” Jongin smiles as he leads the way. “Everyone is here today.”

They follow Jongin towards the table, making their way through the different groups of people. As they get closer, Jongdae feels a slight shiver run down his spine when he spots a familiar face among the people sitting there. He grabs Kyungsoo’s arm, making them both stop as his brain tries to process.

“Oh my God!  _ He’s _ here!” 

Kyungsoo looks at him concerned, and then turns his attention to the table. 

“Who?” Baekhyun asks, looking as confused as Kyungsoo. 

“The dude from the law firm, the really hot lawyer.” Jongdae hisses, clutching on to Kyungsoo’s arm tighter.

“What?” Baekhyun begins searching the table, obviously peering over. “Which one?” 

Jongdae points a finger over to the man sitting on one side of Kai, Kyungsoo lets out a slight laugh, what a small world indeed. 

“Minseok?” Kyungsoo says. 

Both of his friends turn their attention to him then. 

“You’ve met before?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Yeah, at that event I worked. Jongin and Kai introduced me to the rest of their friends. He was one of them.” He smiles at Jongdae. “If it means anything, he was really nice when I talked to him.” 

“I can’t go over there…” Jongdae whines. “Is it too late to leave?” 

“Definitely too late… they’re all looking over here now.” Baekhyun comments. 

Jongin had made it over to the reserved table and was also looking back at the trio curiously, waving them over with a hand.

“Just act normal, you’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo smiles, patting Jongdae’s back slightly.

“Do you really think so?” Jongdae wanted to turn away just as much as he wanted to walk over.

“I’m sure.” Kyungsoo replies, pulling him towards the others with a smile still on his face as he greets the group. His eyes linger on Kai for a moment but the other was looking somewhere else. They sit down after the proper introductions have been made and it doesn’t go unnoticed the way Jongdae and Minseok keep stealing glances at each other.

“Nice to see you… again?” Jongdae finally says, smiling politely at Minseok.

“Nice to see you too,” Minseok says, his cat-like eyes not leaving Jongdae’s. “It’s kind of surprising to see you here.”

“You guys know each other?” Jongin asks confusedly as he looks between the two.

“Not really,” Jongdae responds. He turns to Jongin with a smile, which is better than holding Minseok’s stare at the moment. “We saw each other briefly during the tour my class did at a law firm last Monday.”

Jongin's eyes widen as he looks at his friend. “Your dad’s law firm?” He asks, getting only a nod from Minseok.

“I’m excited to see the results,” Minseok then takes a sip of his drink and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo do the same.

“We’re still working on the blueprint, but I hope to have something done over the next few days.”

“Well, I wish you good luck then.” Minseok smiles, and the rest of the group can only exchange a look.

“Dae has rough competition,” Kyungsoo elbows Jongdae with an amused smile, his friend can only roll his eyes.

“Let’s not talk about my  _ competition _ , please.” Is all Jongdae can say before bringing his own glass to his lips.

Baekhyun wraps an arm around his friend’s shoulders. “We have faith in your superior skills. You’ll do just fine.”

Sehun wraps an arm around Minseok as well. “And now you have someone on the inside, we can pull some strings.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Thanks, Sehunnie, but I’m fine. If I can’t get this through my talent, then I don’t want it.”

“He’s a person of honor Sehun, unlike you.” Jongin’s comment earns a glare from his friend and a finger pointing at him.

“I have a lot of honor Kim Jongin!” Sehun says, pretending to feel offended. Although Jongin knew the truth. 

The group falls into an animated chat for a while, talking about anything and everything until Junmyeon receives a text message. He stands up from the table looking over the crowd for a moment. 

“What’s up Hyung?” Kai is the one to ask. 

Junmyeon glances at him as he fixes his clothes. “Well, I invited someone too...” if they had to guess from his blank expression, they would think it wasn’t someone important but red ears were giving him away. Jongin looks at Sehun briefly trying to gauge his expression. 

Like Junmyeon, he wore little on his face to indicate that he was bothered in anyway. 

“Oh?” Kai raises his eyebrows. 

Junmyeon nods, typing a quick message on his phone before putting it back in his jacket pocket. “I’ll be right back.” He announces leaving the table and disappearing into the crowd.

The group waits curiously to see who Junmyeon would bring back with him. 

“ _ Yixing _ ?” Baekhyun states, cutting the conversation short. 

Jongdae kind of looks away, down at his drink, and Kyungsoo offers a smile of some sort. 

Junmyeon’s slight smile turns into one of confusion as they approach, from Junmyeon’s side Yixing gives a small smile, dimples showing. 

“Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae…” Yixing greets. 

Junmyeon looks at them. “You all know each other?” 

Baekhyun throws one arm around the back of Jongdae’s chair. “Yeah, he and Jongdae were close for a while.”

Jongdae could only give them a tense smile and received an equally tensed one from Yixing. The table grew silent for a moment. 

“Oh, that’s cool then.” Junmyeon smiles at Yixing, pulling him to sit next to him, as close as they could.

“How did you guys meet?” Kai asks, he’s trying to keep some type of conversation and to be honest he was very curious about his hyung being in a possible relationship. The pair exchange a look and smile.

Junmyeon leans slightly towards Yixing, maybe not even aware of it. “A classmate asked me to go on a blind date instead of him as a favor.” Junmyeon shrugs. “My plan was to go and explain everything to this person and move on but… turns out we got along pretty well.”

“We talked until the café was closed.” Yixing smiles at the memory. 

Around the table eyes worriedly shift, glancing at Jongdae and Sehun.

“It’s a small world,” Jongin says, trying to break the sudden awkwardness between his friends.

“Very small indeed.” Minseok agrees, his gaze returning to Jongdae.

The table falls back into a normal conversing rhythm after that most of the tension dispelled from the table, save a suddenly pouty Sehun and a quieter Kai seemingly in their own little worlds at the table. 

“Just talk to him… he’s been looking at you since we got here.” Baekhyun hisses at Jongdae. 

“I know… but I don’t even know what to say.” He whispers back. 

“Hi or hello would be a nice start.” Kyungsoo remarks, taking another sip of his drink. 

Jongdae just glares at his two best friends, but perhaps they were right, another hi or hello wouldn’t hurt. Besides he promised that he would try, no more moping around for him. 

Jongdae sighs. “Switch places with me Baek.” 

They sit for a little while longer, occasionally other people from other tables coming over and talking to Jongin and the others. The lull in activity is soon broken by another voice joining them, smiles all around as they recognized the newcomer. 

“Well isn’t it the birthday boy.” Kai says, smiling. “Took you long enough.” 

“I would’ve been here sooner, but you know my parents. I had to stop and entertain.” Chanyeol remarks, taking his seat beside Baekhyun. 

It was at this moment that Chanyeol noticed all the people sitting around him. He’s pleased when he sees Baekhyun sitting next to him, a smile instantly decorating his face as he leans on the table towards him. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Chanyeol’s eyes scan Baekhyun up and down. “Don’t you look cute.”

“I always look cute,” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms and sitting back on his chair. “For a moment I forgot this was your party.”

“I’m sorry if you missed me, I’ll give you all my attention now.” Chanyeol smirks while Jongdae and Kyungsoo just shake their heads, watching them as they sip on their drinks.

“Please don’t.” Baekhyun replies, making his friends laugh.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun silently for a moment, grabbing a glass from a passing waiter and drinking from it. “It’s so cute when you play hard to get.”

“Oh, I’m not playing honey.” Baekhyun winks at him, before turning his attention back to Kyungsoo and their conversation.

Chanyeol chuckles. “I hope you guys are hungry, we’re about to move to the food stations soon.” This catches the table’s attention.

“You got in contact then.” Junmyeon says. 

Junmyeon’s latest dinner presentation was such a hit that even Chanyeol heard about it from his parents, so when he asked for the ice sculptures vendor contact, he also asked about seeing if he could get something similar done there. 

Chanyeol nods. “I did,” He looks around the place. “My parents should be announcing it shortly.”

And effectively his parents started instructing everyone towards the food stations for the culinary presentation to begin. Chanyeol led them towards two stations. Jongin took a seat next to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae and Minseok didn’t hesitate to do the same. Meanwhile the rest of them sit at the next station.

Kai is making sure he’s as far away from Kyungsoo as he could.

Once they settle down, Baekhyun is the first to notice a known face among the chefs for the night.

“Oh! Youngmin-ah!” Baekhyun exclaims with a smile. The guy in question turns around looking up from his working table. He seems surprised for a moment and then a smile decorates his face as he walks closer to them, Kyungsoo and Jongdae also return the gesture.

“Soo-Hyung, Baekhyun-Hyung, Jongdae-Hyung!” He bows politely as well to greet Minseok and Jongin. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We were invited by our friends,” Kyungsoo responds, pointing at Jongin who gives Youngmin a polite smile. “I didn’t know you guys were going to present here tonight.”

“It was sort of last minute,” Youngmin is smiling brightly. “I’m so glad you’re here Hyung! Please be brutally honest about our food.”

“Of course I will.” Kyungsoo returns the smile, waving kindly at Youngmin’s station partner. “Do your best.”

“We will Hyung.” There’s obvious enthusiasm coming from Youngmin now as he gets ready to start cooking. Their instructor starts the usual speech before they begin cooking. “Watch us closely.”

Baekhyun elbows Kyungsoo gently, who looks back at his friend with a questioning look. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Just making sure you let Youngmin focus on his cooking.” Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a look that he doesn’t understand. Kyungsoo just nods, still feeling slightly confused. 

Next to him Jongin seems a little less enthusiastic than before, bottom lip shyly sticking out as he watches the presentation. 

The presentation moves along smoothly, the appetizer is soon served to them and Youngmin and his partner move to the main dish right away. He glances at Kyungsoo from time to time, his lips curving into a half smile. Jongin lets out a few sighs as well and Baekhyun just looks between the three amused. Meanwhile Jongdae and Minseok seem to be having a very entertaining conversation in their own little world. 

The main dish is soon served as well and they eat in relative silence, watching them work on the dessert. Kyungsoo takes mental notes of what he thinks of the food so far and what recommendations he can give them to improve. After they eat dessert, the instructor gives another speech and the guests are guided to a different place. 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Kyungsoo says, patting Baekhyun’s arm. He then walks around the station to talk to Youngmin and his partner. Baekhyun watches for a moment as they talk, and he notices he’s not the only one. He chuckles, linking his arm with Jongin’s.

“Don’t worry Jonginnie,” Baekhyun says, pulling him towards their next destination. “Let’s get a drink together.” 

Jongin blinks for a second, blushing slightly but he nods. “Okay.” 

They catch up with the rest of the group. Minseok and Jongdae are still talking, when Baekhyun tries to join in all he can hear is nonsense about regulatory laws, codes and architecture, so he does a one eighty and decides to wait for Jongin who went to get the drinks for them. He finally sees Kyungsoo walking towards him. Baekhyun smirks, shaking his head. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks as he gets closer. 

“Nothing, I’m just watching as the plot thickens.” Baekhyun shrugs, eyes traveling elsewhere in the space. 

“What plot?” Kyungsoo frowns. 

Baekhyun has made no sense to him all night. 

“Yours of course, you are like a magnet for the most part.” Baekhyun replies. “Youngmin was very happy to see you.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “And not to mention how you have a twin sort of pouting and moping. Although the other twin seems to be running away from you today.”

“You noticed too?” Kyungsoo sighs, his eyes searching for Kai but he was nowhere to be found. “I thought it was just me.” 

“Nope!” Baekhyun shakes his head. “What happened between you guys? It was obviously more than you told us.” 

“It’s… complicated.” Kyungsoo shrugs and Baekhyun gives his friend a half-hearted glare. 

They talk some more until Jongin comes back with the drinks. He notices Kyungsoo and glances at the two drinks in his hands for a moment. He gives one to Baekhyun and hands Kyungsoo the other one.

“Oh, Jongin that’s okay. I can get one, you can have this.” Kyungsoo tries to give it back to him but Jongin shakes his head and leaves to get another one for himself.

“See? He’s a keeper.” Baekhyun then takes a sip of his drink. 

“Are you okay today Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“Trust me I am… you’re the one we should be worried about.” 

Chanyeol’s parents get everyone’s attention as they bring out a huge birthday cake and sing happy birthday for their son, who clearly enjoys the attention as he walks over to his cake with a huge smile on his face. He closes his eyes, probably wishing for something and then blows the candles. Between cheers and birthday cake the rest of the night flies by, Sehun being the first to announce he’s leaving, and Kai offers to drive him. 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo. “Do you guys want a ride too?” There’s a short moment where Kyungsoo’s eyes and Kai’s eyes connect. 

Kai looks away right away and Kyungsoo sighs. 

“We can get a taxi or something.” He smiles at Jongin. 

“I can take them.” Minseok offers. “They won’t all fit if you take Sehun anyways.” 

Jongin sulks a little, but Kyungsoo rubs his arm gently. 

“Thanks for the offer,” Kyungsoo says. “Let’s hang out tomorrow?” 

“Let’s do that,” Baekhyun intervenes, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo. “I’ve been wanting to play Mario Kart again.” 

Jongin smiles. “Sure.” He waves at them a little reluctant still as they say goodbye to the rest of the group and leave. Kai, Sehun and Jongin do the same and make their way to Kai’s car.

“Are you okay?” Kai asks Sehun as he’s been rather silent the entire night.

“I’m fine.” Sehun waits for Kai to unlock the car to get in and so does Jongin. 

Kai decides to let him be for now, if Sehun didn’t want to talk about something there was nothing he could do to get him to talk. He would open up on his own when he feels better. 

Seems like the night went a little downhill for some of them. Jongin sighs when he suddenly gets a message from Kyungsoo. He stares at the unread message for a second before swiping it open. 

_ >>Are you okay? You seemed a little silent after dinner. _

Jongin tries to hold back the smile that is threatening to break his face as his heart fills inexplicably. He types a quick ‘ _ Yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry _ .’ A bear emoji right next to the text and sends it back. It wasn’t really much, but it meant he was paying attention to him. 

To him.

And that was enough for Jongin, at least for now. 


	15. Out of the Fire and Into...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's calm and reprimanding, and almost parental in nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its maybe two of your favorite authors back with an update actually on a Saturday! Anyways, we hope you're all doing well, and that this time inside is possibly fostering some hobbies, or just some relaxation! We hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment or subscribe if you like so you don't miss an update! 
> 
> We enjoy, hearing from you! 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Kyungsoo finds himself knocking on the Kim’s residence door the following day, adjusting his bag over his shoulder as he waits for someone to answer it. When he left the event a few days before he couldn’t help to feel a little uneasy, considering the way Kai was avoiding him and how silent Jongin had been towards the end of the night. Something didn’t feel right with both of them and Kyungsoo didn’t like to feel that uncertainty.

Soon Jongin opens the door, that smile he always has curving his lips as he tells Kyungsoo to come in.

“I was just getting some snacks to take upstairs. Mom’s out shopping with Kai so she won’t bother you with cooking tips for now.” Jongin says with a smile. Kyungsoo’s texts the night of the event and that morning telling him he would go over to study turned his mood around to a lighter one.

“I don’t mind, she’s nice.” Kyungsoo takes off his coat, giving it to Jongin who carefully places it inside a closet right next to the door. “Do you need help?”

“Sure,” Jongin’s smile grows wider as they make their way to the kitchen. “You didn’t have any trouble getting here on your own?” This had been the first time Kyungsoo visited them on his own, and despite Jongin insisting on picking him up, Kyungsoo thought Jongin didn’t need to get out of his house to pick him up just to go back.

“Not at all. It was very easy actually,” Kyungsoo helps set the tray with the snacks Jongin had previously pulled out from the pantry, while Jongin gets a few drinks out of the fridge. Once everything has been set up they walk upstairs to Jongin’s room. It was just as organized as the last time Kyungsoo had been in there. There was an open book sitting on Jongin’s desk along with Jongin’s glasses resting on top of the pages.

“Can I?” Kyungsoo asks, waiting for Jongin’s approval to put the glasses on the wooden surface, picking up the book to see the cover.

“I was reading a little before you came,” Jongin explained, setting the snacks on top of his floor desk so they could eat and work comfortably.

“Is this one of the books you read with Dae?” Kyungsoo turns it around, reading the back of the book.

“Oh no, this is a different one,” Jongin says watching Kyungsoo’s expression as he reads the summary of the book. He notices Kyungsoo’s eyebrows arching a bit.

“It looks interesting,” Kyungsoo says, he then flips through the pages, it’s obvious that Jongin has read this book several times by the state of it and even then, it looked like he took good care of it as well. There were several notes made on the side of the pages and there were things Jongin highlighted as well. “I can tell you really like it.”

“It’s my favorite book,” Jongin smiles, watching as the other walks over to him, still book in hand, sitting down across from him.

“Why do you like it so much?” Kyungsoo questions, he notices a bear sticker on the front page, which brings a smile to his face.

“Well…” Jongin tilts his head slightly. “It’s hard to explain. The main character is a little boy that loses pretty much everything in his life and has to start living with his weird uncle, but as he grows up, he realizes his uncle is not as weird as he thought he was.” He shrugs. “He learns a lot about life, hope, and love. I guess it feels like I’m learning life lessons along with him.”

“Sounds like the best kind of book,” Kyungsoo notices a spark in Jongin’s eyes as he talks about it. There’s some passion there.

“I can let you borrow it if you want,” Jongin then pulls out a notebook setting it on the table.

“Really?” Kyungsoo smiles. “But you were reading it.”

“I wasn’t reading it completely. Sometimes when I feel like I need advice about something I read a few pages. You can borrow it; I trust you’ll give it back.”

“Oh… thanks then. I’ll make sure to read it well.” Kyungsoo closes the book, putting it inside his bag and then takes out his schoolwork to start studying.

“Uhh, Soo…?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind…?” Jongin takes a deep breath. He’s suddenly nervous because of what he’s about to ask. “Can I…? I have an art project for one of my elective classes. I was wondering if I could, like, draw you.” There’s a soft blush covering his cheeks.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen slightly, of all things he expected that wasn’t one of them. He doesn’t know what to say for a moment.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to do it…” Jongin feels himself starting to panic. He didn’t know if Kyungsoo would be comfortable with that or not.

“It’s not that. It’s just I’ve never been drawn before and I didn’t expect that” He smiles. “I don’t mind. Are you going to do it right now?”

Jongin nods suddenly feeling enthusiastic. “You can keep studying and I’ll work on it.” He opens his notebook that turned out to be a sketchbook he had for his class. Jongin flips through the pages until he lands on a sketch that he’s particularly proud of, showing it to Kyungsoo. “This was my first assignment. Our instructor went through different concepts over the semester.”

“Oh, you’re really good!” Kyungsoo leans in a little to see the sketch better, it was very well done. “What’s the concept for this project?”

“Uh,” Jongin clears his throat, his eyes wandering around the room as his brain tries to come up with something.

“You don’t have to tell me though. I was just curious.” Kyungsoo says, noticing Jongin’s struggle. He smiles when the other sighs in relief. They then fall into a nice working silence as they both do what they have to. Jongin’s eyes go back and forth from Kyungsoo’s features to the blank page in front of him, doing what he can to make it as similar as possible. Drawing lines just to erase them.

A while later they hear a knock on the door, soon followed by Kai entering the room with a few bags in his hands. He suddenly stiffens when he sees Kyungsoo, but he quickly recovers, glancing at his brother. 

“Mom is looking for you,” He says standing by the door, waving politely at Kyungsoo who returns the gesture.

“Okay,” Jongin smiles at Soo. “I’ll be right back.” When Kyungsoo nods, Jongin stands up walking past his brother not without glancing back a few times. Kai sighs.

“See you later,” He turns around ready to escape when he hears Kyungsoo’s voice calling him. Kai bites his bottom lip unsure if he should just keep walking and pretend he didn’t hear him, but at that distance, it would be obvious that he’s ignoring him, so instead, he turns back around, putting on his best serene expression. “Yeah?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to put this out there, being this the first time he has this type of conversations with anyone. “About the other night.”

There’s evident displeasure in Kai’s features. “We don’t have to.”

“We do,” Kyungsoo replies firmly, taking a deep breath. “You’ve been avoiding me; I know and that was never my intention when I left the other day. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable around me or anything.” He shrugs. “If you want, we can just pretend that never happened, we never went out together that Saturday.”

Kai frowns, he doesn’t know what’s worse. The fact that Kyungsoo left in the middle of their date or that he feels like he must give Kai any form of consolation about it. “Are you serious?”

“I am,” Kyungsoo smiles. “It wasn’t a bad thing but if it makes you uncomfortable, we can just reset.”

“So, we just forget we went on that date?” Kai feels somewhat skeptical about it, but Kyungsoo is still smiling at him.

“What date?” Kyungsoo says, making Kai chuckle in response.

“Okay, I get it.” Kai nods, noticing how a big weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Jongin and I are studying together… want to join?” Kyungsoo walks back to the floor desk, an expectant gaze on his face.

“Sure, let me get my stuff and I’ll be back.” Kai smiles, and for some reason, Kyungsoo felt it different from every smile Kai has given him before.

Kyungsoo returns to looking at his books, locating his glasses from his backpack as he waits for the brothers to return. It's a few more minutes before he hears the floorboards creak, and Jongin reappears taking his spot across from him. 

“Sorry about that, Mom needed help getting something down.” Jongin adjusts himself on the floor, placing one of his chair pillows in his lap. 

“Not a problem at all…” Kyungsoo smiles, pulling a highlighter out of his bag. 

A few minutes after that he hears footsteps again, Kai arriving with his books and things, taking a seat on the left side of Kyungsoo, Jongin giving his twin a questioning gaze.

“Kyungsoo invited me to study with you guys,” Kai explains. 

“That’s not a problem, is it? I just thought since we were already doing that…” Kyungsoo trails off a little, looking at Jongin. 

“No, of course not…” Jongin answers. 

“Thank you, baby brother.” Kai smiles a little. 

Jongin huffs and narrows his eyes. “Please, you were born first by only  _ three _ minutes.” 

“Three minutes is three minutes.” Kai laughs a little, pulling out the rest of his supplies.

Jongin just sighs, returning to look at his laptop, and Kyungsoo smiles a little at the interaction before they all settle down into the throws of their books. Occasionally making conversation, about a topic or something that they were looking over or asking someone to pass over one of the snacks. 

“How’s it going up here?” A knock at the door frame announces the arrival of Mrs. Kim. 

“It's going well, mom.” Jongin smiles, stretching a little in his sitting position, back popping with the action.

“Good, good… I was wondering when you’d be ready to take a break. It's almost time for dinner.” 

Kyungsoo realizes he can suddenly feel how bleary his eyes were from reading for such a length of time, and how stiff he had gotten sitting. 

“Has it been that long?” Kai rubs the back of his neck.

“Yes, you’ve all been working hard.” Mrs. Kim smiles. 

“Do you need any help with dinner, Mrs. Kim?” Kyungsoo asks, turning around to fully face her. 

The older woman gives him a smile. “That would be nice… but only if you want to, dear.” She gives him an easy smile. 

“Not a problem at all…” Kyungsoo stands. “Besides like you’ve said we’ve been sitting here for a long time; I don’t think I can look at anymore for the time being.” 

She smiles again. “Then come on, I’m not fixing anything too extravagant, but I do need help with some of the sides.” 

Kyungsoo nods. “I’ll be right down.” 

Mrs. Kim leaves the doorway, picking up the stray snack bags and empty plates as she heads back down the stairs. 

“Dinner does sound good right now…” Kai stands up from his position, books shut on the table, Jongin following right behind. 

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, heading down the stairs, and then to the restroom to wash his hands before joining Mrs. Kim in the kitchen. When he comes back out, the twins are taking a seat at the island, ready to watch the pair cook. 

“Could you put the water on for me, Kyungsoo?” Mrs. Kim asks, the light blue apron giving her a more casual look than he was used to seeing on the Kim family matriarch, although somehow, she was able to make that fashionable too.

Kyungsoo nods going to do as he’s asked, the kitchen is filled with the sounds of cooking and light conversation between the four of them as the cooking went on. 

“Nini, can you grab the kimchi from the fridge?” Mrs. Kim looks up from one of the side dishes. 

Kyungsoo stops chopping up an onion. “Nini?” He smiles at the name. 

“Mom!” Jongin is a little mortified, a slight blush covering his face. 

Mrs. Kim smiles and looks at Kyungsoo. “Isn’t it cute? Nini got the nickname because Kai couldn’t pronounce ‘Jonginnie’ when they were little.” 

“Mom!” Both of the twins groan at the same time.

The tip of Kai’s ears turning a slight red as he pouts, Jongin stands from his chair going to get the thing that his mother asked him to get. 

Kyungsoo was trying his best to hide a smile, but it was to no avail. “That’s cute…” 

Mrs. Kim smiles again, adding her ingredients into the pot. “I know, it just seems like yesterday that they were that small.” 

Kyungsoo resumes his chopping. “My mom would say the same thing… she’s always fussing over how much me and my brother have grown.” 

Kai is distracted from his momentary embarrassment. “You have a brother?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Hmhm, he’s older.”

Kai leans forward then. “Do you have a nickname for him then?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker up towards him, and he smiles a little bit. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He laughs a little. 

Kai sits back. “No fair…” He crosses his arms. 

“Totally fair, I didn’t ask about it.” Kyungsoo gives him an easy smile. 

Kai sighs. “Touché.” 

“Ask what?” Jongin reappears, handing his mom the item, earning him a soft thank you from his mother. 

“If Kyungsoo had a nickname for his older brother,” Kai replies. 

Jongin’s eyes widen with the new information. “Well… do you?” 

Kyungsoo smiles again. “Sorry, Jongin… no can do.”

Mrs. Kim lets out a little laugh. “Alright you two, let us cook… or you’ll be trying to fix dinner next.” 

The twins soon make themselves scarce upon the mere thought of having to be in the kitchen, they know how disastrous they were in the kitchen. There is no reason for Kyungsoo to have to witness that in person. The twins do keep away from the cooking station until there is a pleasant smell wafting through the whole house. 

Both of them hover at the edge of where the cooking is happening until Kai is brave enough to hover closer, reaching out as he usually does when his mother cooks, tasting out of the pot. 

However, that action is halted in its steps as he locks eyes with Kyungsoo, looking at him with a gaze that makes his skin crawl, it isn’t mean or threatening, or angry. 

But it's calm and reprimanding, and almost parental in nature. 

_ I dare you to stick your finger in that pot _ . It said. 

Jongin finds himself slightly flinching and it isn’t even directed at him. He felt like he had done something wrong and was being scolded.

Kai gets the message, and his usually more dominating personality backs off, backing away from the counter to stand with his brother looking much like a puppy who had just gotten scolded. 

From her own spot in the kitchen, Mrs. Kim smiles to herself as she watches the interaction, Kyungsoo’s eyes following Kai until he takes his seat. The pair finish up dinner, and soon it's served, the table still silent as they all begin to dig into the dish. 

“So, Kyungsoo… how’s everything been going. I know it can get a little stressful this time of year.” 

Kyungsoo wipes his mouth a little bit with a napkin, a small smile curving his lips. “It’s going well…” 

From then on, the twins relax, seeing the smile releasing some of the tension around them, imagined or not. The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, light conversation across the table until it's time for them to pack up and Kyungsoo to go home. 

“Thank you for letting me stay for dinner.” Kyungsoo bows. 

Mrs. Kim waves a hand. “Not at all, dear… you’re welcome here anytime. Maybe those sons of mine will learn a thing or two from you in the kitchen.” 

The pair of brothers can’t deny that although they pout. 

“I’m sure it's not that bad.” Kyungsoo says. 

Before their mother could even get a word out to state otherwise, one childhood story was enough embarrassment for one night.

“We should get going, it’s getting late…” Kai steps forward, keys already in hand. “We can discuss this another time mom.” 

Mrs. Kim sighs a little, but then hugs Kyungsoo telling him not to make himself a stranger, hoping to see him again soon. As Kyungsoo kicks on his shoes, he turns around to bid a goodbye to Jongin.

“I’ll see you around school, and good luck on your art project.” He smiles. 

Jongin nods, a smile gracing his face as well. “Thank you… and have a goodnight.” 

Kai and Kyungsoo head out then, entering the sleek car, the ride mostly silent with the exception of music playing in the background. Despite the last time he was in this car, Kyungsoo doesn’t find it at all uncomfortable, and by the time they pull up to the dorm in what doesn’t seem like anytime at all. 

“Sorry…” 

Kyungsoo looks up from releasing the seatbelt, gaze curious. “For what?” 

“If I made you upset… about dinner.” Kai shifts around in his car seat, looking out at the windshield, clearing his throat.

Kyungsoo blinks, and then he smiles. “Upset? No, sorry… I just have a thing about people sticking their fingers in food. I mean think about it, would you want someone in a restaurant to stick their bare finger into the food you’re supposed to eat?” 

“But your… eyes…” Kai frowns, his lower lip sticking out slightly.

“Oh, that…” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his head. “My brother says I got my mom’s scolding look, it doesn’t necessarily mean I’m mad.”

“Oh,” Kai lets out a sigh, finally returning the smile. “Okay then.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, he pats Kai’s shoulder slightly before opening the door. “So… I’ll see you around school too?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” 

As Kai watches him leave, the memory of their date is already replaced with the lingering warmth against his shoulder.


	16. Into the Brownie Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s make it clear before the others arrive, we are not playing Uno or Monopoly.” Minseok says glancing at the two figures going over the pile.
> 
> “Why?” Chanyeol protests. 
> 
> Truth to be told, Jongin could understand perfectly why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello... it's us back again! with a bit of a long chapter! We're hoping that everyone is doing well and staying healthy! Also, today our dear leader enlisted so we both wish him a well service, and he will be back before we all know it! 
> 
> Not to mention Baekhyun has got an album coming out, and we're both excited about that! The teaser pictures have killed Hannah upon sight.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, don't forget to comment, leave a Kudo and subscribe if you'd like! 
> 
> Until the next time!
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Jongin stretches the best he can until his fingertips finally reach the monopoly box sitting on the highest shelf of their hallway closet. He pulls the box out, stacking it with the other games he had been able to collect in there, bringing them all out and placing them on the table. 

Chanyeol and Kai had insisted on getting the group together before the break, so the rest went along with it.

“I have the games,” Jongin announces when his friends make it into the living room. Chanyeol and Sehun walk over to inspect the pile while Kai and Minseok sit on the couches.

“Let’s make it clear before the others arrive, we are not playing Uno or Monopoly.” Minseok says glancing at the two figures going over the pile.

“Why?” Chanyeol protests. 

Truth to be told, Jongin could understand perfectly why.

“Because, you, you and you…” Minseok says, pointing at Chanyeol, Sehun and Kai. “Are all horrible losers.”

“Not to mention cheaters.” Jongin mumbles.

“And cheaters.” Minseok nods with a smile. The last few times they played together one if not all three had been unbearable.

“How can you cheat in Monopoly?” Chanyeol asks, putting the box down and sitting next to Kai.

“Ask Kai,” Jongin glances at his brother who just rolls his eyes.

The doorbell rings and Jongin walks over to answer the door. The cold weather hits his face the moment he opens it. It had been snowing for a few days so there was snow covering the ground and the trees and the usually green garden was all white. Jongin smiles when he sees Junmyeon and Yixing standing there, it looked like they were holding hands but let go the moment Jongin opened the door.

“Hey guys! Come on in,” Jongin steps to the side letting them in, closing the door as soon as they’re inside taking off their coats.

“Hey, is everyone here?” Junmyeon asks.

“Just Soo, Baek and Dae left.” Jongin replies. “I’m about to call them and see if they need me to pick them up.”

Yixing smiles, “Oh they’re coming too. Cool.”

“Yes, we’ll decide what to eat once everyone is here, the guys are in the living room going over some games to play.” Jongin says as he takes their coats putting them inside the closet.

“We’re not playing Monopoly, right?” Junmyeon takes off his gloves, putting them inside his pocket and Jongin can only chuckle.

“Minseok hyung has established that we’re not doing that.”

“Good,” Junmyeon nods, guiding Yixing into the living room. 

Jongin walks behind them into the living room. There’s a noticeable change in Sehun when he sees them walking in together and Jongin tries to keep him as distracted as he can. They decide to start warming up with some Jenga instead of the other games. Jongin sends Kyungsoo a quick text, asking if they need him to pick them up but Kyungsoo replies saying they’re already almost there.

A few minutes later, Jongin receives confirmation when the doorbell rings again.

“I’ll get it,” Kai quickly says, standing up after his turn has passed. 

Jongin sighs a little, but he lets it be.

Kai opens the door smiling at the people in front of him. “Gentlemen, glad to see you could make it.”

“Sorry we’re late,” Kyungsoo smiles as he steps in along with his two friends.

“Yes, we could’ve been here sooner, but Soo takes too long to get ready,” Baekhyun says, making the other two just roll their eyes.

“Of course, let’s say it was me,” Kyungsoo chuckles, taking off his coat.

Kai smiles, shaking his head. “Sure. Everyone is in the living room.”

“Everyone?” Jongdae questions, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah,” Kai looks between them a bit lost but Kyungsoo shakes his head. They make their way into the living room, sitting down and easily blending with the group. Chanyeol looks up from the Jenga game smiling.

“Oh well, look who it is…” He runs a hand through his hair, leaning back a little to get a better view of Baekhyun. “I was hoping you would come.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, taking a deep breath. “Looks like I did.”

Jongdae and Kyungsoo look at each other. 

This was going to be amusing. 

The three settle in for the most part taking their time to greet the room, letting their bodies absorb some of the warmth from the room as they watch the group finish up their first round of Jenga. 

Sehun ultimately being the one to cause the tower of blocks to tumble to the ground in a noisy clatter. He sighs, glaring at Kai and Chanyeol who fell back with laughter, holding their stomachs. They put it back together for another round, Baekhyun and Jongdae joining in this time.

Minseok grabbed the scrabble box, setting it parallel to the Jenga game, having Junmyeon and Yixing join him. Jongin smiled, sitting closer.

“Can I play hyung?” He gives Minseok his best puppy eyes which seem to have no effect on the other.

“Let’s give Kyungsoo a chance, don’t you think?” Minseok turns to look at Kyungsoo who nods with a chuckle joining in.

“Besides, if you’re going to put down ‘bear’ every chance you get and only play four letter words then please just watch.” Junmyeon sighs as he takes his letters, putting them on his tray.

Kyungsoo laughs. “He does that often?”

“Every single time,” Minseok sighs, shaking his head. His friends were all a mess when it came to board games. “He only plays seriously when we’re betting on food.”

“And then proceeds to ask for fried chicken when he wins,” Junmyeon says. He shakes his head as well but smiles at Jongin.

Kyungsoo laughs, his eyes almost closing completely when he does. That made Jongin smile.

“You can watch me play then Jongin,” Kyungsoo then says. 

Minseok and Junmyeon were the only ones to notice the way it took Jongin just a second to get off the couch and sit next to Kyungsoo with a happy smile. They exchange an amused look.

“No helping Jongin or I’ll ban the word ‘bear’ from any other scrabble game.” Minseok chuckles when he hears Jongin’s gasp.

“Soo doesn’t need my help, but I would help him just because you said that.” Jongin pouts slightly. “Besides you can’t ban words.”

“Watch me,” Minseok smiles when Junmyeon puts down the first word. 

They spend a few hours playing, all you can hear is the constant argument between Minseok and Junmyeon of whether a word exists or not, with Jongin googling it for them and Kai and Chanyeol’s loud voices as they accuse each other of moving the table on purpose, with Baekhyun glancing at Sehun, the real culprit.

They finally decide to take a break.

Kai manages to sit next to Kyungsoo, his eyes connecting with Jongin’s as he does. They just stare at each other for a moment before Jongin finally sits down between Minseok and Sehun.

“Is this the moment where we sit down to tell scary stories?” Minseok asks, making the others laugh.

“If you want Kai to ninja vanish then yes.” Chanyeol replies. Kai just glares at him in response, throwing a pillow at him which lands directly on Chanyeol’s face.

“Nice!” Kai celebrates. “My aim is still the greatest.”

“What? That was a lucky shot, your aim is the worst.” Chanyeol responds, throwing it back but Kai catches it.

“Keep fooling yourself, I was the king of our snowball fights,” Kai smirks. “Junmyeon hyung is a witness.”

“I remember nothing of this,” Junmyeon quickly intervenes. Minseok just rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Kai, you sucked,” Chanyeol chuckles. “The only times you were good was when Jongin cried after we aimed all of our snowballs at him.” 

Jongin shakes his head, “I would go back with my clothes all wet and a red nose.”

“And Kai would not stop until his brother was avenged.” Minseok says with a warm smile as he remembers those days. When they were little Kai used to be Jongin’s personal defender, he would not allow a single soul to bully his brother, not that it has changed, however it’s less notorious now that they are both on their way to adulthood.

“Let’s have a match, I’ll show you,” Kai says suddenly, his eyes sparkling with excitement and a wide grin. The hint of a challenge in his voice, one that he knew Chanyeol would match because, well… it’s Chanyeol. The other stands up instantly, walking towards the front door and Kai almost jumps out of his seat. “Are you coming Sehun?”

“I think I’ll pass on the cold,” Sehun waves it off and Kai just shrugs before following Chanyeol.

“Are they really going to do this now?” Kyungsoo asks. “It’s really cold outside.”

“Chanyeol and Kai have enough energy to keep them warm, they’ll be fine.” Jongin chuckles, shaking his head as he almost immediately hears his brother and Chanyeol’s voices yelling outside.

“I’ll go check those two don’t hurt themselves,” Junmyeon stands up, glancing at Yixing. “Want to come?” Yixing nods with a smile, leaving the room with him. Minseok and Jongin then look at Sehun who has a serious expression on his face.

Just two seconds later Sehun also stands up.

“Where are you going?” Minseok questions, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m going to play with Chanyeol and Kai,” Sehun replies leaving the room. The rest of them exchange a look before they decide to go watch the scene from a window.

Kai and Chanyeol are already throwing snow at each other, sometimes not even forming a snowball completely before they throw a bunch of snow at each other. They are both laughing as they run and throw snow; soon Sehun’s figure joins the battlefield. Junmyeon and Yixing standing at a safe distance from the fire.

Sehun bends down, picking up snow and forming a snowball, he first aims at Chanyeol and Kai, hitting both. He then forms another ball, glancing over his shoulder at the couple. Both Junmyeon and Yixing are just talking, not really paying attention, so Sehun takes this opportunity to throw the snowball, hitting Yixing’s shoulder.

Sehun’s face shows no emotion as they just stare at him, eyes wide open, Yixing then sighs, picking up some snow and throwing it back at him. Sehun tries to cover himself but it still hits the back of his head. Junmyeon glances between the two as they start yet another snowball fight, which Chanyeol and Kai join as well. Soon they are running over the front yard, teams forming spontaneously as they fill each other with snow.

Meanwhile inside, the others are just watching the show feeling quite amused.

“It looks really fun,” Jongdae says, resting his chin on his hand as he watches them run around and laugh. He doesn’t remember the last time he did something like this, and with the end of the semester it felt like he wasn’t having fun as he used to. Jongdae shares a look with Baekhyun, who seemed to be thinking the same, and they both run outside as well.

Jongin smiles when he sees them run right into the middle of the fight. He looks at Kyungsoo. “You’re not joining in?”

“I’m not much of a snowball fight kind of guy.” Kyungsoo responds. 

Jongin smiles because he can totally relate, snowball fights always went south for him. “Same.”

They watch as the others start targeting Junmyeon and Yixing tries to defend him, failing horribly. Minseok laughs, standing up. “Let me go help Jun,” and with that he quickly runs outside too. Even the oldest of the group couldn’t resist the snowball fun.

And then there were two.

Jongin and Kyungsoo watch through the window as the others play in the snow. Kai gets hit right in the middle of the face with a snowball and they both laugh in unison. Jongin feels his stomach fill with a bubbly feeling as he realizes they were left on their own. He smiles when he gets an idea.

“We could build a snowman,” He offers, watching Kyungsoo’s expression carefully

Kyungsoo chuckles, although he would lie if he said he didn’t want to join the fun somehow. “That sounds way better.” He is soon rewarded with Jongin’s bright smile, which he can’t help to return. “But let’s stay away from the line of fire, I don’t want to catch a cold.”

“Agreed, let’s build it near the garage.”

Once they’re outside they start gathering snow into a big ball for the lower part of the snowman’s body. Jongin’s so happy he starts to sing, running around Kyungsoo as they start building the middle section. They get a few fallen branches for the arms and stick them in carefully before they move to the head.

“I don’t think we have a carrot for his nose.” Kyungsoo mentions as he takes a step back, brushing some snow from his gloves. 

“I think you’re right... I guess he’ll have to be Voldemort.” Jongin wraps his own scarf around the snowman, smiling _ .  _ “But I will name him... Jongsoo.”

“Jongsoo, eh?” Kyungsoo laughs as he steps back to garner a better look at the snowman. 

“Yes, because we made him together.” Jongin grins, doing the same. “but he shall not be named in front of others because of his Voldemort status.”

“Gotcha,” Kyungsoo nods. “It’s cute.”

“It is! Even without a nose.” Jongin giggles, taking out his phone to take a picture. 

He wants to remember this snowman he made with Kyungsoo. Then he takes a step back, including Kyungsoo on the frame to take another picture. He thinks this is his favorite moment with the other so far.

The sound of someone running over makes them turn around and spot a wet Chanyeol, trying to catch his breath, his hair is covered in snow and his nose is red. However, he’s still laughing as he looks at them, there’s a mischievous spark in his eyes that Jongin notices instantly. 

Chanyeol grabs some snow, throwing it at them.

Jongin is quick to step in so it doesn’t hit Kyungsoo, the ball hitting his left arm. “We’re not playing with you guys Chanyeol.”

“Is the snowman playing?” He asks as he grabs more snow.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin warns.

Suddenly all they hear is a faint  _ Park Chanyeol! You’re dead! _ and Chanyeol is instantly running away and into the house through the garage with a Kai running after him.

Jongin sighs. “If they take this inside mom is going to be mad.”

“I’m sure she will,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, he then smiles helping Jongin wipe the snow off his coat. “Thanks.”

Jongin shrugs. “No problem.” 

“Should we head inside before we get forcefully put into their war?” Kyungsoo chuckles, brushing off the last bit of snow from Jongin’s jacket. 

Jongin nods, his nose turning a bit red from their time outside having built their snowman, as they re enter the house, removing their snow covered shoes in the garage they can hear Mrs. Kim’s voice from the living room and Chanyeol and Kai pass them once again heading back outside. 

Mrs. Kim is standing in the middle of the living room, looking a little cross. “Those boys tracked snow in here.” She then whirls around leaving the room and coming back with an old towel cleaning up the small pools of water. 

Kyungsoo noticed the distinct lack of presence from the staff that was usually around. 

“Mom sent them home early before the snow hit.” Jongin says, having noticed Kyungsoo’s searching gaze. 

“Do you need any help, Mrs. Kim?” Kyungsoo steps forward. 

The older woman smiles up at him. “No dear, it’s alright… they weren’t in here long enough to leave too much water.” she pulls up the towel from the floor. 

Kyungsoo looks back to the kitchen for a moment, thinking about the little bit of cold that was seeping through his bones. “Would it be alright if I used the kitchen.” 

Mrs. Kim smiles. “Of course there’s no need to ask okay? You’re welcome to use the kitchen anytime you come over.” 

Kyungsoo smiles nodding. 

“Nini, make sure they don’t do that again… I’m going to go up to my office.” 

Jongin blushes a little at the use of his nickname again, but he nods nonetheless, his mother disappearing up the stairs. 

Kyungsoo smiles a little at Jongin’s blush immediately going over to where the pantry is located, eyes and heart set on making something warm. 

“What are you making?” Jongin peeks into the pantry curiously, watching as Kyungsoo searches the shelves. 

“Some hot chocolate, cider, and a dessert… I hope you all don’t mind being my test group for a recipe?” Kyungsoo looks at him as he pulls down a bag of chocolate and some sticks of cinnamon. 

Jongin blinks. “I don’t mind at least… I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

Kyungsoo gathers the rest of the things he needs and gets to getting things heated up on the stove. He internally thanks the Kim’s in-home chef for having cider in the house, so all he had to do was warm it up. Soon the room is filled with the sweet and decadent aroma of melting chocolate. Jongin watches Kyungsoo work, helping him occasionally when he needs something but keeping on the other side of the island watching and talking to him while they wait. 

The sound of voices entering the living room alerts them of the group being back inside, so Jongin walks out of the kitchen to make sure they don’t make a mess, He knows that his mother will kill them if they do. The group settles back in the warmth of the living room as they talk about what to have for dinner, making their way to the kitchen then.

“Let’s order pizza.” Baekhyun offers and Jongdae agrees. 

Kyungsoo smiles looking back up at his best friends. “You two look like you had fun…” He slowly pours in the milk to the heated chocolate trying to make sure that they mix well, adding in a little sugar as needed. 

Jongdae nods enthusiastically, his face still trying to shake off the cold, tip of his nose red as well as his cheeks, as if they had been permanently stained with laughter. “It was, but now I’m starved… what are you making?” 

“Cider, as well as some hot chocolate, with a dessert that can now go with your pizza…” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Oh, that sounds nice!” Baekhyun smiles, still trying to get the cold out of his hands, Kyungsoo could see where strands of hair had been darkened by water. “Is there anyway I could get either yet?” 

“Cider, and if you don't mind waiting the hot chocolate will just be done in a few moments.” 

“As long as it's warm.” Baekhyun holds his hands out eagerly. 

Kyungsoo laughs, filling a cup up with the warm beverage sticking the cinnamon inside of it, Baekhyun immediately sighs in a little pleasure as he takes the first sip.

They’re soon joined by Minseok and Jongin entering the kitchen. 

“Where are the others?” Kyungsoo says, finishing the last touch on the hot chocolate, taking it off of the heat. 

Minseok smiles, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. “They’re still outside… I don’t know where they get all of the energy from.” He peers curiously over at the pots. “It smells good in here, what is it?” 

“You have your choice of hot cider or hot chocolate, hyung.” Jongin explains. 

“Oh! Can I have hot chocolate, please?” Minseok smiles. 

“Same here.” Jongdae interjects, looking up from his phone for a brief moment. 

Kyungsoo nods, filling the cups up with the beverage. “Here you go hyung. Dae.”

Jongdae takes a sip of his drink. “How many pizzas do you think are too many?” 

Minseok looks over his cup. “For all ten of us? We’ll at least need two… ordering food?” 

Jongdae nods, looking up from his phone nodding. 

“I’ll pay for it then.” Minseok answers simply. 

Jongdae as well as Baekhyun’s eyes going a little wide. 

Minseok shrugs. “I’m the hyung, order what you want.'' The tone leaves little for argument, he was going to treat all of them and that's the end of discussion.

“Right.” Jongdae nods going back to ordering on his phone, Minseok right beside him recommending things that he knew some of the others liked.

You couldn’t ignore the slight blush that crossed Jongdae’s face as they practically stood shoulder to shoulder while discussing the food items. 

By the time the rest of the group makes it inside, Kyungsoo has loaded the brownies into the oven, the warm smell beginning to fill up the room. 

“What’s that?” Kai looks around the kitchen, the air alight with the smell of chocolate.

“Kyungsoo made cider and hot chocolate… he is also making brownies.” Jongin responds and Kai walks around the kitchen curiously.

“Brownies?” He asks, glancing at the oven.

“Yes, I’m having you guys test a recipe for me,” Kyungsoo says, “but they’re not ready yet.”

The rest of the group makes it into the kitchen, all of them grabbing a cup of either cider or hot chocolate to warm themselves up. Kai and Chanyeol are still laughing and arguing about who has the best aim, while Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok just shake their heads. Sehun on the other hand grabs his cup of hot chocolate and walks over to Kyungsoo’s side of the kitchen.

“Need any help Hyung?” He asks and Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m just cleaning up since the brownies are in the oven.” Kyungsoo replies, but Sehun shakes his head.

“I’ll help you clean up.” He insists and Kyungsoo can only nod when Sehun starts picking up stuff and taking them to the sink. 

The group then moves to the living room as they finish warming up, cups in hand still. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo notice how Minseok finds a spot right next to Jongdae and the look they share. Meanwhile Sehun is quick to sit next to Kyungsoo, leaving Kai and Jongin to sit next to each other.

The room fills with animated conversations and laughter as they discuss their afternoon activities. Most if not all of them were talking about how it had been a while since they had fun like that.

“I swear if we let them, Kai and Chanyeol would’ve been out there forever.” Junmyeon laughs, discreetly putting an arm over the couch and around Yixing. 

“We would find their frozen bodies days later.” Minseok chuckles, he leans back on the couch, his shoulder slightly brushing Jongdae’s.

“I just hope we can all agree that I’m the snowball fight king after all,” Kai says and Chanyeol laughs.

“You wish, that’s still my title.”

They keep arguing for a while until the doorbell rings signaling the arrival of their dinner. Jongdae and Minseok walk to the door to get the pizza and move it back to the living room and set it on the coffee table. 

“Jeez Dae, did you order out the whole restaurant?” Baekhyun laughs. 

Jongdae shrugs. “I was just following orders.”

“We have a few people here with black holes for stomachs, I figured it would be good to order a lot,” Minseok says.

Kai approaches the table, grabbing a slice and taking a bite. “Oh! You ordered bread sticks too. Good job hyung.”Kai grabs a bread stick as well and Chanyeol does the same. Sehun joins in, taking two slices at once and sitting back down next to Kyungsoo.

Minseok chuckles, elbowing Jongdae. “See? I told you.”

“It was worth it,” Jongdae replies with a smile, grabbing a slice for himself.

“They might be just as bad as Baek and Dae,” Kyungsoo smiles at his two best friends. “They might be a little addicted to pizza.”

“I would be offended if I wasn’t eating,” Baekhyun points a finger at him. “I’ll be back with you in a minute.”

They laugh and proceed to eat, pizza boxes moving around their improvised circle along with the bread sticks. Chanyeol, Sehun and Kai start counting how many slices they can fit before feeling full, or at least satisfied. Baekhyun joins in as well. A while later Kyungsoo stands up to check on the brownies, he starts collecting empty boxes and just when Jongin is about to offer to help, Sehun volunteers and ends up helping around and walking with Kyungsoo to the kitchen.

Jongin lets out a frustrated sigh.

Minseok pats his back softly with a smile, they knew why Sehun was being like this but that didn’t mean it didn’t bother Jongin.

Or Kai.

Kyungsoo walks back into the living room holding a tray full of brownies, with Sehun right behind, holding the plates and forks for everyone. They carefully served the brownies giving each of them a plate and Kyungsoo sits back down just waiting for their reactions, before starting to eat.

“This is so good hyung!” Sehun says, half brownie already gone.

“Of course, it is! Kyungsoo made this.” Baekhyun points with his fork before taking another bite. There are heads nodding around the circle.

Kyungsoo is about to ask Jongin when he notices him eating with his eyes closed and a smile, that was all the feedback he needed. Then he turns to look at Kai who is actually frowning.

“Is there something wrong with it Kai?” Kyungsoo questions, quickly taking a bite of his own piece. It was okay to him.

“Yes… these have to be the best brownies I’ve had in my life.” Kai finishes the brownie, going for another piece. “This is a problem.”

“Why is it a problem?” Kyungsoo asks, now smiling.

“Well… now how will I go back to the other brownies after tasting this?” Kai points at his plate, he looks around the room looking genuinely concerned.

“Did we forget to mention Kai has the  _ slightest _ addiction to chocolate known to man?” Junmyeon says and Kyungsoo can’t help but burst into laughter. Out of everybody in that room Kyungsoo would never think Kai would be the one with a chocolate addiction.

“I was trying the recipe and since it seems successful, I’ll bring you some when I do more.”

“Oh really? Cool! How much for them?” Kai asks and then there’s a short silence.

And everyone looks at him.

“Uhh, why would you pay for them?” Kyungsoo is slightly confused.

“Why not? Are you giving them for free?” Kai’s eyebrows shoot up as he leans back on the couch.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m making them to sell them,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Baek and Dae try them for me all the time for free and I would never think of charging them.”

“That’s what friends do,” Baekhyun adds.

“Oh, okay then. Thanks.” Kai still seems a little bit surprised by this, but he doesn’t say anything else as he finishes his brownie. The room soon falls into light conversation. Kai is still looking around with the fork hanging from his lips, wanting another brownie. He spots less than half a brownie on Jongin’s plate and a very distracted Jongin as he talks to Jongdae and Minseok. “Jonginnie are you going to finish that?” He asks but his fork is already halfway in on Jongin’s brownie.

Jongin turns to look at him and pouts. “Yes, I am!”

“Kai,” they hear across from them, Kyungsoo is staring at him and a shiver runs down Kai’s spine. It’s that look again, that reprimanding look that Kai can only compare to his mother’s voice when she used to scold him when he was little. “Leave Jongin’s brownie alone. There’s more in the kitchen.”

Kai is quick to leave it alone and sits back brushing his shoulder against Chanyeol’s. The rest of them just look between the two almost with shock.

“Where have you been all this time?” Junmyeon drops his fork like he can’t believe Kai actually listened to him.

“I hope you know this means we’re never letting you go.” Minseok says and Kyungsoo goes from scolding to laughing in just a second.

“I guess I got it from my mother,” He shrugs. “It comes in handy as well when those two get difficult to handle.” Kyungsoo points at Baekhyun and Jongdae and they protest.

“When have I ever Do Kyungsoo?!” Jongdae protests. 

Between loud protests and cheerful laughs, Minseok and Junmyeon name Kyungsoo an honorary member of the group, giving him permission to scold the others whenever needed. Kyungsoo can only laugh, thinking that when the semester started it was only Jongdae, Baekhyung and him and it took so little for him to be sitting with this large group of people, sharing pizza, brownies, laughter…

And so much more.

** …**

“Mom I’m home!” Kyungsoo smiles as he enters the house. A million memories coming to him as he does. The nostalgic smell of his house, the feeling of the wooden floor under his feet, the pictures of his childhood years with his brother on the walls.

The soft smell of his favorite chocolate cake.

He is definitely home.

“Sweetie!” The older woman quickly exits the kitchen, apron tightly wrapped around her thin figure, and arms wide open as she goes to hug him. Kyungsoo returns the hug with a smile, leaving his bags to the side. The feeling of being embraced by his mother was better than everything else. 

Kyungsoo hugs her back, smiling at the simplicity of a hug from his mother. “Hi, mom…” 

Kyungsoo’s mother pulls back to look at him, a smile on her face. “Let me look at you properly, have you been eating any of that food you’ve been cooking.” She pinches his cheek slightly. “You’ve lost weight.” 

“Yes, mom, I’ve been eating…” he lightly rubs his cheek where she had pinched. “Where’s hyung?” 

His mother still looks a little displeased at the most recent development of the possibility of her son eating enough, but she just lets out a little sigh, smiling. “Seungsoo doesn’t think he’ll make it back home by Christmas, he said maybe after the new year.” 

“Oh…” Kyungsoo is a little saddened about not seeing his brother, they more often than not communicated by phone when Kyungsoo was at school and whenever his brother wasn’t traveling around for work. “I’ll just have to call him tonight then…” 

His mother nods and smiles, gesturing for him to follow her to their dining room table, passing by decor that he could more than likely find his way around in the dark if need be, various pictures of he and his brother hanging around the home. 

“I’ve fixed your favorites…” His mother sets down a dish of Kimchi spaghetti and a slice of chocolate cake. 

Kyungsoo smiles then, a little excited then, he’s made his mother’s recipe multiple times but he never seemed to be able to get the meals to taste the same way as hers did. He tried to help her set the rest of the table, but she would have none of it so he let her do as he wished until she finally took a seat across from him, asking questions about this recent semester and everything. 

“How are Baekhyun-ah and Jongdae-yah?” She asks, wiping the top of her lip with a napkin. 

“They’re well… and told me to tell you that they’ll come visit soon.” 

The older woman smiles. “Good, good… I’ll have to send some food for them back with you.” 

Kyungsoo laughs a little. “I’m sure that they would more than enjoy that.” 

“Has anything else interesting happened during the semester?” 

Kyungsoo’s mind immediately flashes to Kai and Jongin, he takes another bite of spaghetti. “I made some new friends…” 

His mother’s eyes light up at that. “Oh? Are they from your cooking class? Like Youngmin-ah?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, actually I met Jongin in another Gen-ed class… and then I met his friends and his brother.” 

His mother is thoughtfully silent for a moment, but there’s a look in her eyes that is he’s all too familiar with seeing in Baekhyun’s and occasionally Jongdae’s. 

“So… Jongin?” 

“Mom... “ He groans. 

And she only smiles in the way a mother can, as if she was privy to something else that he wasn’t. But the rest of dinner goes by smoothly, his mother making sure that he has his fill of cake before tiredness from his travel and the past week of exams had brought him. 

It's as he’s settling in for the night, lights dim in the familiar comfort of his own bed that he checks his phone, there are a couple of messages from Jongdae, Baekhyun, Youngmin, and his group chat for culinary. 

But there are a couple that catch his eyes, one ending in a bear emoji and another that was more new on his screen, but one he was becoming more familiar with nonetheless.

Both of them have the same message if not asked in different tones. 

**<<** _I made it safely, have a good break. _He replies to both, then setting the phone on his nightstand cutting the small lamp off by his bedside. 

He falls asleep feeling warm.


	17. Another Semester, Another Starbucks Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh? You don’t have any fangirls do you?”
> 
> “Maybe a few, why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy ya'll, its your two favorite authors and its been a while! And we're sorry for that, both of us have been busy and with the given state of the world we hope that everyone is taking care of themselves both mentally and physically! 
> 
> That being said, with everything that is going on in the world is is so important to keep yourselves aware of what is going on, as this is much bigger than a fanfiction or fandom, but these are people's lives that have been lost and are currently still in jeopardy here is a link where you can find various petitions and other resources to help movements such as BLM.
> 
> [Helpful Links](https://t.co/WbzN7zj6aM)
> 
> . 
> 
> Thank you for your time and once again, we hope you enjoy the chapter, hopefully it won't take us two months to get back to you but we're grateful if you're sticking with us, or if you're just finding us and this story for the first time. 
> 
> Until the next time ^_^/ 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah

“I can’t believe we’re back already, break felt like it was two days long.” Baekhyun complains as the trio walks through campus. Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head, and Jongdae sighs next to them.

“More like two hours, all I did was work on my design and listen to my mom complain about me eating junk food,” Jongdae adjusts his bag better over his shoulder and Kyungsoo sends him a look.

“She has a point.” Kyungsoo tells him. 

Jongdae is in denial about it, but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun knew the truth and could only sigh at their friends' eating habits. Despite his friends’ complaints, Kyungsoo managed to get a lot of rest during the break, helping his mom around the house and spending time with some friends and family.

“Of course, you’re on her side...” Jongdae grumbles, giving him a little side eye, but the pout on his lips negates the effect.

“I’m on the side of the truth.” Kyungsoo smiles, elbowing his friend slightly. “We have to make sure you actually make it to walk across the stage at the end of the semester.” 

Eventually, Jongdae and Baekhyun have to take a different path towards the art building, and Kyungsoo waves goodbye as he keeps walking to his first class. He hasn’t had any coffee yet, but he doesn’t feel as bad as he used to last semester, maybe all because of the rest he got during the break.

Walking into the building, he spots the classroom pretty early on in the enterance of the building. A few students are waiting outside since it’s still kind of early for the class to start. As he approaches, he notices a familiar figure leaning against the wall casually, scrolling through his phone. 

Kyungsoo smiles as he walks over. “Kai?” he greets. 

Kai’s attention turns from his phone upon hearing his name and a big smile decorates his face almost instantly. “Kyungsoo?” Kai pushes his phone inside his pocket. “What are you doing here?”

“I have this class,” Kyungsoo points towards the classroom, he notices people are looking at them and he wonders why.

“Oh…” Kai smirks. “Looks like we’ll be sharing a class this semester Mr. Do.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Yeah.” He holds back a slight eye roll, knowing that this was just how Kai is.

Throughout their time outside and even as they move into the classroom, Kyungsoo can feel people glancing at them. He sits down, resting his bag over the desk as Kai takes a seat next to him with a smile. Kyungsoo takes a look around the classroom, noticing almost everybody is looking at them and whispering. 

“Have you or I done something we’re not aware of?” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls out a notebook. “People are staring.”

Kai takes a look around for the first time and chuckles. “No, not really. They’re probably looking because they’ve never seen us talking. Just ignore them.”

Kyungsoo frowns at this, he remembers vaguely Jongdae and Baekhyun mentioning they were known around campus, but he didn’t think just talking to him would get people to stare. He notices a guy sitting a few seats in front of them who completely turned in his chair to get a better view.

“Oh... well then, talking with you must be a cause for conversation,” Kyungsoo can’t help the slightly teasing tone. However, it only makes Kai’s smile grow wider.

“I guess you could say so,” is Kai’s only response.

“Baek was right... you are popular, I won’t get in trouble being seen with you right?” Kyungsoo asks as he watches Kai pull out a notebook as well and at least four pens from his bag.

Kai chuckles. “No, we’re just talking. I think it’s just new, they usually see me with Sehun or Jongin,” he shrugs, inspecting each pen carefully.

“Oh? You don’t have any fangirls do you?” he asks, however he can already see a couple of girls frowning as they look at them.

“Maybe a few, why?” Kai looks up from his pens, taking a look around once again and shaking his head with a smile. It’s obvious he enjoys the attention.

“Really?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. “I was joking.”

“Oh…” Kai blinks, laughing right after. “I guess they just think I’m cute, I try to not break hearts on campus though.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, just slightly amused. He remembers Jongdae vaguely mentioning Jongin had a fan club as well when they got paired together for that project the previous semester, but these kinds of things never happened around Jongin before.

“Does Jongin have a fan club too?”

“He does,” Kai nods, as he finishes his inspection putting three pens back inside his bag. He looks so serious that Kyungsoo suddenly starts to wonder if indeed he should be seen talking to them or not. His lack of attention to trivial things could play against him now.

“Are you sure I should be seen with you?” Kyungsoo is partially teasing him, but also partially serious.

“I don’t see why not,” Kai leans forward a bit over his desk, resting his chin on his hand as he looks at Kyungsoo. “Nothing is happening between us, so it should be fine. Unless, you think there is, cause that would be interesting then.”

Kyungsoo lets out a little huff, shaking his head. He has a feeling that this is going to be a long semester. “Did that ever work on anyone?”

“It works on the said fan club.” Kai smirks, sitting back.

“Whatever,” Kyungsoo finishes pulling out what he needs from his bag. “What is that?” He then questions, gesturing at the object in Kai’s hand.

“What? This?” Kai holds his black and silver pen up. He smiles when Kyungsoo nods. “I am a bit particular about pens, that’s all.”

“Are you a pen conessoir or something like that?” Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle that ends in a short laugh when he sees Kai’s blank expression. 

“I never had anybody call me that before…” Kai puts down his pen. He opens his notebook, placing it in front of Kyungsoo and hands him the pen. “Try it.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told, writing the date. He doesn’t feel anything different from writing with his regular pens, but he feels Kai is expecting a different answer as he looks at him expectantly. 

Kyungsoo puts back the notebook and pen. “It’s nice, I guess,” he says.

“ _ Nice _ ?” Kai replies in shock. “This is an  _ S.T. Dupont _ , rollerball pen!” Kai’s eyes are judging him when he realizes that means nothing to Kyungsoo. “I’ve worked my way through other brands, Lamy, Parker… but none of them are as smooth and easygoing as this pen.”

“It’s pretty,” Kyungsoo offers, he’s trying to hold back a smile at how offended Kai looks, he was serious about his pens for sure.

“This is not only pretty but it’s efficient to write with. You will  _ never _ catch me with anything other than this brand.” Kai keeps on rambling about pens and their differences, and Kyungsoo can only listen to him, not having the courage to tell him he’s not understanding a single thing. Soon Kai’s rant is cut short by the teacher walking into the classroom. 

Kyungsoo turns his attention to the front of the class, their teacher starts to talk, mostly an introduction. A few minutes go by when a piece of paper lands on top of Kyungsoo’s notes. He stares at it for a moment and then he looks up at Kai who is looking at the teacher as he talks, but there’s a hint of a smirk on his lips. 

He then opens the piece of paper.

_ You’re a cute person with a very ugly pen… we have to fix this.  _ Is written in neat handwriting. 

Kyungsoo sighs, folding the piece of paper again and putting it under his notebook. A few minutes went by before he received another one. 

_ Don’t ignore me, this is important. : ( _

Kyungsoo slightly glances at a pouty Kai, just shaking his head and giving this second note the same treatment he gave the first one. Turning his attention back to their teacher, for a while he thinks Kai had maybe given up when another note landed over his notebook again. 

_ This is a very cold treatment I’m receiving from a friend. I must say I am deeply offended.  _

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before writing something on the other side of the paper. 

_ Focus on the lecture. _

Kai bites his lips, trying to hold back a smile as he writes another note and throws it over to Kyungsoo’s desk. 

_ Play with me first. _

Kyungsoo shakes his head, going back to the lecture. However, he knows what’s going to happen next and it is confirmed when he sees the familiar white piece of paper landing on his desk. 

_ I’m going to be sad if you don’t play with me.  _

Kyungsoo quickly writes on it and sends it back. 

_ Would you like a Kleenex? _

Despite the tone of Kai’s notes, Kyungsoo hears a soft laugh next to him. Kai covers his lips with a hand, trying to hold it back and In no time Kyungsoo is receiving another note. 

_ I see, you don’t like me one bit. Fine : (  _

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply. He keeps writing down the main things they will see that semester and the first assignment, making sure to get every detail in. 

Then he receives another note.  _ So it’s true… you didn’t even try to deny it. Okay. _

Kyungsoo refuses to look at him, who knew sitting next to Kim Kai in class would be like this? Although he feels like he should’ve seen it coming. 

Kyungsoo sighs, writing down his response before passing the piece of paper back over. _ I do like you… now pay attention.  _

Kyungsoo hears Kai gasping next to him followed by another laugh that almost makes him laugh as well. The next note he receives is Kai’s attempt to make the ‘surprised emoji’. It becomes apparent that Jongin was the only one to get the artistic gene. Kyungsoo doesn’t receive any more notes for the rest of the class and for that he is grateful. However, he feels like this is just a sneak peak of what this semester is going to look like. 

Once class is over, they start gathering their stuff. Kyungsoo puts everything back into his bag when suddenly he sees a hand holding a black and silver pen in front of his face. He glances up at Kai, who is indeed holding one of his pens.

“This pen is a symbol of our friendship, you can never throw this out or use those ugly pens around it.” Kai smiles.

“Kai, I can’t just take your pen.” Kyungsoo can’t help to smile at the silliness.

“I have more,” He shrugs. “Besides, I was stressed seeing you write with that BIC.” Kai shakes his head, wrinkling his nose like the thought personally offended him on Kyungsoo’s behalf. “Never use that in my presence ever again.”

Kyungsoo gives in and takes the pen, putting it with the rest of his writing utensils inside of his pencil case. “Thank you, I’ll take care of it.”

They head outside the classroom, people outside of it, still staring at them but Kyungsoo has decided to just ignore it and keep moving. His phone buzzes inside his pocket, and he quickly pulls it out to check it, seeing a message from Baekhyun in their group chat lighting up his screen. 

>>  _ Get to the art building Soo, there’s something you need to see.  _

Kyungsoo slightly frowns at the screen, opening up the keyboard.

<< _ Is everything okay?  _

The response is almost instant, the little bubbles appearing. 

>>  _ Yeah! just get over here quickly.  _

Kyungsoo sighs. <<  _ I’ll be over there soon.  _

“Is everything alright?” Kai asks. 

Kyungsoo looks up from his phone. “Yeah, it was just Baekhyun… He says I need to see something.” He places his phone back in his pocket. “Have a great rest of your day.”

“You too,” Kai gives him a smirk that he’s sure is his signature at this point. “Don’t miss me too much.” 

Kyungsoo sighs, shaking his head before walking off. “Make sure you pay attention in your next lecture.” He adds before he’s completely out of ear shot. 

Heading across campus, he makes his way over to the art building, where he’s immediately able to see Baekhyun and Jongdae sitting outside of the art building. Jongdae as usual sipping on a soda like it was his life line. 

Kyungsoo smiles as he approaches his friends. “Hey, what is it that you wanted me to see?” 

There’s a certain way his stomach twists with the way Jongdae and Baekhyun look at each other before smiling at him. 

“What? What is it, you look like you’ve just discovered something greater than that pizza restaurant you love to eat at.” Kyungsoo looks between the two of them, his arms crossed, as he waits for either of them to say something.

Without another word, Baekhyun grabs his hand, Jongdae following them close behind as he leads him into the art building, pulling him to the hallway before they’re stopping in front of what looked to be an exhibit of art. 

Kyungsoo blinks. “They’re drawings…” He looks over at Baekhyun questioningly about what was so special about the line of drawings, although impressive and way out of any realm of ability that he had. “We’re in the art building Baek, this is what you had to show me?” 

“Look closer.” Jongdae urges. 

He sighs and gives into their prodding, looking at the line of drawings done more closely, listed was the class, professor and what the project and display were about. Apparently, the students had been tasked with drawing something that soothed them, there are no names underneath the works. He scans the various drawings, from landscapes, to random items, people and animals. 

However his eyes catch one work and he freezes locking on to the very familiar visage of himself reading in graphite on the background of the cream colored paper. 

Jongdae next to him shakes him. “Someone drew you, Soo.” He croons. 

“Looks like our boy has an admirer…” Baekhyun throws an arm around the other shoulder. 

“Yeah, it was Jongin…” Kyungsoo states, pushing up his glasses, still processing the whole thing. 

“What?!” Baekhyun practically yells, catching the attention of those around him. 

Kyungsoo throws him a look, and Baekhyun gives everyone else a sorry look as they return to reading and studying amongst other things in the small hallway. 

“You knew?” Jongdae asks, leaning back slightly with surprised eyes, his can of soda lingering in the other hand. 

“Well… not exactly that it was for this… but he asked to draw me for an art assignment the last time we did homework together. And I said yes.” He explains. 

Baekhyun just smiles, his eyes twinkling. “Man… this just keeps getting better and better.” he sighs. 

Kyungsoo kinda phases out Baekhyun’s teasing while he looks at the drawing, all he can feel is that warmth spreading in his chest, and a small smile spreading across his lips as he looks at the artwork. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Helpful Links](https://t.co/WbzN7zj6aM)


	18. Three Musketeers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that really Jongin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Its your two favorite authors sort of back at it again with a regular update. 
> 
> We hope that everyone has been doing well, and that you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah

“No, I’m telling you, she deserved to be voted off.” 

“Oh, come on Baek? Really? When it was obvious that Sunhee gave her all on that stage.” Jongdae fires back. 

Baekhyun just sighs, sending a puff of frozen air from his lips. “Sometimes your all isn’t enough, besides Haesoo had the better vocal control. She’ll go far.” 

Kyungsoo had been listening to his two friends argue over some survival show the pair of them had begun watching sometime or another over the past week. They continue walking down the street, searching for a store Baekhyun saw online and was dying to visit for a while. After a long discussion the trio decided to go together and have a little shopping trip, of course this was more Baekhyun’s idea than anything else.

“Does passion not matter at all?” Jongdae says, shaking his head. Baekhyun looks down at his phone and then scans the area in search of that store.

“Of course it matters, but you don’t just win with passion.” Baekhyun shrugs, his eyes suddenly lighting up and he gestures at a store a few steps ahead. “There it is.”

They quickly walk inside, being greeted instantly by the workers. They are thankful for the warm interior and the friendly faces, greeting them as well. Baekhyun is the first to start looking around, asking questions about what he saw on their webpage. A few jackets catch Kyungsoo’s interest so he walks over to check the sizes and price.

“You should try them on,” Jongdae says standing in front of him as he goes through the shoes.

“You think?” Kyungsoo pulls one out and looks for the price. It’s not what he would usually get but it’s affordable.

“Of course, and you can wear it for your first date with Jongin.” Jongdae smirks at Kyungsoo, elbowing him slightly. Kyungsoo just looks away, he could feel his cheeks warming up a little as he remembers Jongin’s drawing. He takes a deep breath and says nothing as he walks to the dressing room to try the jacket on.

He hasn’t mentioned anything to Jongin.

Anything at all.

Partly because he doesn’t know what to say or how to address this and the other thought came to mindt to not say anything, but a bigger part of him refused to not acknowledge it. He had to at least try and ask Jongin about it. 

Maybe.

The jacket fits well and it is kind of cute, he nods to himself as he stares at his reflection on the full body mirror inside the dressing room. He walks out a while later to find Jongdae and Baekhyun discussing pants in the hall.

“We got you some cute jeans Soo.” Baekhyun says, lifting the item in question. Kyungsoo frowns at the tight looking, dark jeans that his friend is holding.

“Absolutely not.” he shakes his head going back with the jacket over his arm.

“Why not? Just try it on, it will look amazing on you.” Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo through the racks of clothing. 

“You can use it on your date too,” Jongdae chuckles and Baekhyun elbows him. Both receiving a glare from their friend.

“Would you stop saying that?” Kyungsoo turns to the shirt section, going through them but not really looking.

“Why? I mean, I’m pretty sure the next step is to ask him out on a date,” Baekhyun says. “He obviously likes you. Which we already knew.” 

“We don’t know that for sure...” Kyungsoo sighs as he picks out a few shirts that stand out to him. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Of course, how can he like you? He only drew you as someone soothing,” he scoffs. “Every friend does that.”

“Friends doing friend things.” Jongdae adds, nodding for the extra effect as he finishes looking through a rack of shirts. He laughs when Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at them. “Either way you have to tell him something.” 

“Totally, he’s too sweet to be ghosted.” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo looks at them offended. “I would never.” he crosses his arms. 

“Well, then try these jeans on. You have to look cute on your first date.” Baekhyun pushes the piece of clothing against Kyungsoo’s chest. 

Kyungsoo ends up walking out with two bags from that store and he doesn’t even know how it happened. He has to remind himself that shopping with these two is a dangerous move. 

They walk to a different store where Baekhyun insists on buying a pair of shoes that will probably murder his feet, even though he still may look amazing in them. They run through a few more stores, before Jongdae and Kyungsoo decide to pull Baekhyun towards the food court. Of course as they decide what to eat, pizza wins two against one.

Kyungsoo just sighs as Jongdae walks away to get food for them. “I guess I should’ve known.” he shakes his head, pulling out his phone and reading a few messages. 

“I agree,” Baekhyun laughs, if anything was worth pausing the shopping expedition it was definitely pizza.

“Hyung!” they suddenly hear a familiar voice in the distance. 

Baekhyun is the first to spot Sehun who is waving an arm with a smile on his face.“Oh! It’s Sehun.” he says. 

Kyungsoo waves back when he finally sees him. Sehun rushes over, with Chanyeol and Minseok walking behind him.

“Hey! What are you guys doing?” Sehun smiles, glancing at the bags sitting on the table. 

“Shopping as you may see.” Baekhyun chuckles. “We’re just now taking a break.” 

“Is Jongdae with you guys?” Minseok’s eyes scan the area and Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just share a knowing look. 

“He’s getting food for us.” Kyungsoo explains. “Do you want to join us for lunch?” 

Minseok smiles. “That sounds great… we were actually going to stop ourselves when Sehun spotted you all.” 

The three of them take the open seats at the open end of the table, Minseok eventually sending Sehun off to get their food, Jongdae returns with the slices of pizza, his expression surprised as he sees the new additions to their table. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae smiles, setting down the plates and drinks before his attention shifts to Minseok. “Minseok…” the smile on his lips turned a bit more bashful. 

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hide their smiles behind sipping their drinks at the interaction between the two. It was definitely going to be a topic of conversation later after they left the mall.

“I hope you don’t mind, but we’ve joined you for lunch.” Minseok comments as Jongdae takes a seat. 

“Not at all… are the others here too?” Jongdae comments reaching for the pile of napkins. 

“Just Sehun… he’s off getting us food.” Chanyeol replies. “I hope Sehun remembers to bring sauce packets.” 

“If you want them you’ll have to get them yourself, I only have two hands.” Sehun replies, appearing with their three boxes of food from one of the chinese restaurants that was in this mall. 

Needless to say it wasn’t just one of the simple food courts that they had gotten their pizza from. 

Once their food is settled in front of them, they start to eat, chatting enthusiastically. They start discussing gatherings with the rest of the group, classes and how the semester has been for them so far. Minseok asks about Jongdae’s project and how the process is going.

“I’m working on it… probably leaving it to fate soon.” Jongdae shrugs, taking a sip of his soda and leaning back a little in his chair.

“You’ll do great, I’m sure.” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo nods. 

They have no doubt Jongdae’s design will take their breath away.

“Well I can’t wait to see it then.” Minseok smiles, his eyes on Jongdae exclusively, making the other clear his throat.

Sehun just sighs, turning his attention to the others. “By the way, I’m throwing a party this weekend, so you guys are officially invited.”

“Party? Sounds fun! I’m in,” Baekhyun leans over the table, looking excited.

“You guys throw a party like every month,” Jongdae chuckles.

“This one is different though. This is a young adult only party… I won’t have any old people there like this guy did,” Sehun points at Chanyeol. “or Jun-hyung.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests, punching Sehun’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh. “Thanks for the invitation Sehun, we’ll be there.”

“The twins will be there too I’m assuming?” Baekhyun questions. He smiles at Kyungsoo when Sehun confirms, getting kicked slightly under the table. Baekhyun just laughs.

“If Kai bothers you hyung I can take back his invitation.” Sehun said this with such seriousness that if it weren’t because it’s Sehun, Kyungsoo would think he wasn’t joking.

“It’s okay… we’re friends.” Kyungsoo smiles. “We have a class together and he gave me a pen.”

Sehun put down his drink. “He gave you a pen?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“What do you mean he gave you a  _ pen _ ?” he crosses his arms, still staring at Kyungsoo as he nods again.

“Yeah… he gave me one so I could ‘ _ feel the difference _ ’ over time.” he shrugs.

“He won’t even let me touch them or borrow them and he just gave you one.” Sehun looks shocked.

Kyungsoo blinks. “Well… he seemed offended by my choice of pen.”

Sehun pulls out his phone, sending a quick text. “Sounds like him.”

“Are you guys going to keep shopping?” Chanyeol asks.

“We might, we usually have to cover Baekhyun’s eyes in order to exit the mall safely.” Jongdae laughs at Baekhyun’s half hearted glare.

Chanyeol smirks, looking at Baekhyun. “Well if you see anything else you like, let me know and I’ll get it for you.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, just returning Chanyeol’s stare for a moment. “You must be confusing me with someone else.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I meant you.” Chanyeol frowns, tilting his head to the side.

“No thanks, I can do that myself.”

“Alright, we should go now,” Minseok intervenes, grabbing his stuff. “Sehun has planning to do and I have a few errands to run as well. It was nice having lunch with you guys.”

The group splits up then after finishing up the rest of their meals and saying that they’ll see them next weekend definitely at the party if not sometime during the week while going through campus. 

As they walk into their last store, Baekhyun clears his throat, looking through the shirts. “So… Minseok, huh?”

Jongdae freezes instantly, blinking as he scratches the back of his head. “What about him?”

“Nothing just… couldn’t help to notice how you were glancing at each other.” Baekhyun turns just in time to see Jongdae’s flushed cheeks. 

Kyungsoo chuckles.

“We were not…” Jongdae protests. 

“Yeah, right. I could feel the tension from where I was sitting. Why don’t you just talk to him more? He’s very nice, smart and sensible.” Unlike others in Baekhyun’s opinion.

“Actually…” Jongdae pretends to be looking at a few coats that they were sure he was not going to buy. “We kind of have been texting each other for a while.” His voice is low but they can still hear everything.

“How long is a while Dae?” Kyungsoo walks closer to him.

“Well we texted over the break, and a little before that.” 

“And we’re finding this out just now Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun nearly yells, getting the attention of a few people near them.

“Do you want a megaphone?” Jongdae shakes his head, looking around to make sure the outburst hadn’t caught any attention from other patrons in the mall. “I just wanted to see if he was really interested before telling anybody.”

Kyungsoo pats Jongdae’s back. “That’s okay.”

Baekhyun shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “And…?”

“And what?”

“Is he really interested?” Baekhyun lets out a breath. Trying to get information from Kyungsoo and Jongdae was like pulling teeth sometimes. 

“Oh… it looks like it,” Jongdae smiles. “But we’re still just talking.”

“That’s it… you two will have cute boyfriends by the time we graduate or else I will change my name.” Baekhyun pulls a shirt off of a rack giving it to Jongdae and then another one for Kyungsoo.

“What about you?” Kyungsoo teases. “Chanyeol seems… nice.”

Baekhyun just glares at him, ignoring the topic completely.

“Although, isn’t my mind amazing?” Baekhyun tries to change the subject smoothly but his friends can tell. “The day I decide to go shopping, we get invited to a party… you’re welcome.” He then walks off to the shoes section, leaving both Kyungsoo and Jongdae to let out a sigh.

They love him anyways.

***

The night of the party Kyungsoo found himself preparing with Baekhyun and Jongdae to leave within the hour. He had to admit that at the moment he would much rather be going to this party than worrying about another deadline that wanted to make him push his head through a wall. 

It had been a while since any of them had a reason to get ready for something like this, it almost felt like they were freshmen again getting ready for their first college party. 

And he couldn’t help at the way that both of his friends seemed excited, Baekhyun checking himself out in the mirror, and Jongdae taking a few pictures of himself as well. 

“You think I should’ve gone with the other pair of jeans?” Baekhyun questions, looking at the pleather pants he had just bought the week prior with a sharp eye. 

Jongdae stops typing on his phone, looking at the device. “You look great in either, Baek… it’ll be fine. Why are you so worried anyways?”

“My future spouse could be in there tonight.” Baekhyun turns from the mirror, light makeup done, and his hair styled back from his face. 

Jongdae laughs slightly shaking his head. “I’m sure he will be… maybe he’ll ask to take you shopping again.” 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both let out little laughs at the pout their friend gives them. 

“That’s enough from you two.” Baekhyun comes over from his stance in front of the mirror and plops between the two, pulling out his phone and opening the camera. “We’re going to take pictures now.” 

“Baek... “ Kyungsoo starts. 

“No buts, I know if I leave it to you two we’ll have no pictures of tonight, and besides this might be the last time we get to do something like this before we’re no longer students.” 

The pair couldn’t argue with that, allowing Baekhyun to take the selfies and anything else he wanted with them. Once again it hit Kyungsoo how fast time had gone and continues to move, just thinking about it his life and social circle had changed in just a few months. 

The three make sure that they have their final touches and things before waiting for their ride that would be there any moment. Kyungsoo once again noted that Jongdae was primarily fixated on his phone screen. Looking to see him swiping through the various photos he had been taking earlier that night.

“That one…” Kyungsoo points at the most recent photo Jongdae had stopped on. “And tell Minseok-hyung I said hi.” 

Jongdae flushes from his cheeks to his ears, but doesn’t deny anything as he can’t fight the smile coming over his lips, as he slightly bumps Kyungsoo with his shoulder playfully. 

“Our rides here!” Baekhyun announces with a spring in his step, already heading towards the front door. 

Arriving at the Oh residence was pretty simple, and just like the time they had arrived at Chanyeol’s birthday celebration, it was no less lavish despite the less formal setting of the event. This is the first time they ever visit Sehun’s home so they’re slightly lost as they walk in.

What they assume was the living room has been turned into a bar and an improvised dance floor. There’s music playing, loud enough to enjoy and dance but not too loud to have any noise complaints. The trio looks around for any known faces.

“Do you see anybody?” Baekhyun asks. He doesn’t attempt to move in the meantime.

“I’m texting Minseok,” Jongdae replies, sending that text and holding his phone still as he waits for a response.

“Hyung!” they suddenly hear Sehun’s voice, who’s making his way through the party to reach them. Holding a glass up so it doesn’t spill. “You guys made it!”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo smiles. “We were just trying to find any of you guys.”

“Oh we’re hanging out in the back,” He gestures for them to follow him. “You’ve seen the bar. The kitchen is that way for food and snacks and whatever,” Sehun keeps pointing with the same hand he’s holding the glass with. “I don’t think I have to tell you, but the upstairs is closed… and the bathroom is over here.”

They take mental notes of where everything is, watching almost every room be filled with people. Walking into the backyard, they see Junmyeon and Minseok standing around a pool table that’s been brought out. Chanyeol is talking to someone they don’t know and Kai and Jongin are nowhere to be seen yet. They greet the group, soon settling in.

There’s another bar in the backyard. There are just a few lights on, giving the place a more intimate feel, they can still hear the music, but not as loud as it is inside the house. Overall it’s a great spot to hang out. Minseok invites Jongdae to play pool with them and he does join with a smile.

“Well, looks like Dae is going to be busy, so I’ll get us some drinks.” Baekhyun says, chuckling at the scene before standing up and walking to the bar. It doesn’t go unnoticed the way Chanyeol just follows him with his eyes, even though the person he’s with is trying to get his attention. 

Kyungsoo just sighs, shaking his head. 

He’ll learn eventually.

The door to the backyard opens and Kai walks in with another person. He laughs at something they say, looking around, his eyes finally landing on Kyungsoo. A playful grin instantly spreading over his lips. He says something to the other person, who goes back inside and then he turns towards Kyungsoo, approaching him.

He walks over with wide steps. Kai’s wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and black pants with belt-like straps over one leg, the buckles silver. He sits next to Kyungsoo, obviously in a good mood.

“Hey!” Kai greets, grin still in place.

Their shoulders are touching slightly and Kyungsoo gets a hint of Kai’s cologne. 

“Hi,” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shoot up. “Enjoying the party?” 

“I am now. You look really good, Minseok-hyung said they saw you guys at the mall the other day.” Kai leans back a little, but his eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s.

The other nods. “Oh we did, we had lunch together.”

“I won’t miss another shopping trip if that means we’ll run into you,”

Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head. “Sometimes I wonder if you really think that will work.”

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Kai shrugs.

“For trying what?” Baekhyun joins them with two glasses, handing one to his friend.

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo is quick to respond and just smiles at Baekhyun. “I like this song.” He tries to change the subject but his friend narrows his eyes skeptical.

“Want to dance?” Kai asks.

Kyungsoo blinks, the invitation taking him off guard. “With you?” He takes a sip of his drink. 

“Well… I’m the one asking.” Kai laughs, standing up and offering a hand. 

Kyungsoo stares at it for a moment, snapping out of it when Baekhyun elbows him. “Oh, sure.” he gives Baekhyun his glass and takes the hand Kai is offering.

What could one dance hurt? 

As he’s led to the dance floor he still notices the distinct lack of the other twin. 

“Did Jongin not come?” Kyungsoo asks as they finally reach the dancefloor, some pop song or another playing in the background. 

Kai blinks for a moment. “He should be on his way, he told me I could go without him because he was still getting ready.”

“I see.” 

From there Kyungsoo finds it surprisingly easy to dance with the other man, although he could tell that Kai was far more a natural dancer than he was. He found himself having fun and laughing at some of Kai’s silly dance moves. It was comfortable even. 

Once the song is over, they make their way back to the backyard where Baekhyun was waiting still with his drink in hand and a smile on his face. 

“Well aren’t you two quite the dancers,” Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo his glass once again.

“I’m sure you mean just Kai,” Kyungsoo laughs, he takes another sip of his drink. “I didn’t know you danced so well.” 

“A childhood hobby I guess,” Kai smiles, he’s about to say something else when he’s interrupted by Kyungsoo’s name being called from inside the house, a guy he recognized as Kyungsoo’s partner at Junmyeon’s party.

“Hyung!” Youngmin approached them, a smile from ear to ear. 

Kai raises an eyebrow. 

“Youngmin!” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exclaimed in unison, waving at him as he got closer.

“Hey! I thought I saw you on the dance floor but I wasn’t sure. It’s nice to see you here.” Youngmin is wearing an all black outfit, his hair carefully brushed back showcasing his handsome face.

“I guess that was me. I didn’t think I would see you here.” Kyungsoo is still smiling. Baekhyun notices how Kai glances between the two.

“A friend of mine knows the host of this party,” Youngmin shrugs. “Do you have energy for another dance with me Hyung?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a bit, he feels Kai and Baekhyun’s eyes on him, but he refuses to look at either of them. “Uhh… sure, why not.” He hands Baekhyun his glass once again before walking back inside with Youngmin.

Kai watches the scene with a serious face, he sighs noticing that Baekhyun is observing him. “What?”

“Nothing, I just didn’t think this movie would have such twists,” Baekhyun chuckles drinking from his own glass. He would have to get Kyungsoo a new drink if the night kept progressing like this. “Oh! There’s Jonginnie!”

Entering the backyard, Jongin greets everyone as he makes his way over to his brother and Baekhyun. He’s wearing a long sleeve, short turtleneck with light jeans. Wavy hair falling over his forehead. To say he looks different is an understatement.

“Hey guys,” He smiles. Baekhyun can tell he notices Kyungsoo’s absence because his eyes do a quick inspection.

“He’s inside dancing,” Baekhyun hides a smile behind his drink, when Jongin’s cheeks turn a light pink.

“Oh…”

“With that Youngmin guy,” Kai crosses his arms, his voice not as cheerful as it was before.

“Is that bothering you Kai?” Baekhyun questions.

Kai scoffs, standing up. “Of course not,” he leaves, going back inside the house towards the kitchen. Jongin frowns, watching his brother leave.

Jongin clears his throat, sitting next to Baekhyun.“Did something happen?”

Baekhyun simply smiles, shrugging. “Want to go play pool?”

Jongin nods and they head over to the pool table to join the group. A few songs later Kyungsoo is finally joining them, he pats his slightly red face, for once grateful for the cold weather.

“Look who it is!” Baekhyun shouts. “Our dancing machine.”

Kyungsoo punches his arm playfully. “Shut up. After Youngmin, another person asked to dance and I felt bad saying no.”

“Well, looks like our Kyungsoo is in a good mood if he’s accepting dancing requests.” Jongdae stands behind Minseok when Kyungsoo looks at him. He just sighs, deciding to ignore his friends. It is then that Kyungsoo notices Jongin’s presence, his cheeks heating up for a different reason this time.

“Jongin, I didn’t realize you were here already.” Kyungsoo smiles. “You look great.”

Jongin runs a hand through his hair, feeling timid all of a sudden. “Thank you. You look great too, I like your outfit.”

“Oh, thanks. The result of a recent shopping trip.”

“It’s nice, the jeans are… I mean, the outfit is…” Jongin clears his throat, heat rushing to his cheeks in a way that could even be seen under the dim lighting. “Yeah.” He concludes, hearing soft laughs around him, which makes him even more embarrassed.

“I will take credit for half of his outfit,” Baekhyun says, wiggling his eyebrows at Jongin. “Guess which half.”

Jongin takes in Kyungsoo’s outfit once again, he quickly looks away when he gets down to the tight jeans. Baekhyun gives him a mischievous smile, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

They don’t say anything else about it as they drink, laugh and hang out. Chanyeol does big hand gestures as he tells a story, hitting Junmyeon next to him when he laughs out of pure impulse. Jongdae laughs at Minseok’s jokes which Chanyeol insists are not that funny and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo get a few more dancing invitations from people they don’t know.

Meanwhile Jongin sits in a corner, just watching Kyungsoo walk back inside the house. He sighs.

“Just ask him to dance,” Jongdae whispers next to him. Jongin’s eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head. “Come on Jongin, I haven’t known you for a long time but I know you want to. Just ask him to dance!” he repeats.

Jongin sighs once again, his brain debating if he should really do it or not. Although the real question was if he had the courage to.

Suddenly there are loud cheers coming from inside the house, a popular pop song playing and the group can only see people jumping and dancing through the glass doors. Somehow the amount of people inside seemed to have multiplied. 

The group moves to see what seems to have everyone so excited. As soon as they reach the dance floor they notice the group of people gathered in a circle, hyping up whoever is dancing in the middle. Jongin sees Kyungsoo standing near the center with Baekhyun, as he tries to make his way towards them he finally notices it’s none other than his brother dancing his heart out.

The song changes to a slower, more sensual beat and even when Jongin isn’t sure there is such a thing as a twin connection, he knows what Kai is thinking when their eyes meet. 

Kai takes off his jacket, giving it to the closest person to him. Jongin sighs when as he thought his brother calls him over, there’s a smirk on his face as usual and Jongin shakes his head, there’s no way he was going to dance in front of all of these people.

Sehun appears out of nowhere, shaking Jongin’s arm. “Come on Jongin!”

The group starts to cheer him on and Jongin lets out another sigh as he walks over. He feels slightly nervous since all eyes are practically on them, but he remembers Kai is there so that makes him feel a little better. They stand next to each other, starting to dance when a smooth voice sings the first verse.

Meanwhile, Jongdae joins Kyungsoo and Baekhyun near where all the action is happening. “What’s going on?”

“If I knew I would tell you. Looks like the dancing gods blessed them with dancing ability and left nothing for the rest of us.” Baekhyun laughs, he can’t even take his eyes off the pair.

Kyungsoo couldn’t agree more, he’s not sure what to focus on. He looks at Kai who radiates pure confidence, he dances with energy, moving his body along with the music. There are a few smirks here and there, like he knows what he’s doing, he knows the effect he has on people and he enjoys it.

There’s a moment where Kai’s eyes catch his and then he’s the receiver of a smirk and a wink. 

Kyungsoo blames the sudden heat to his face on the people around him and not because of Kai’s actions. 

But Kyungsoo does have to admit it is fun to watch. 

Jongin on the other hand, is what surprises Kyungsoo. There’s a totally different feel to him, not as smug as his brother but there is confidence in the way he moves. It’s graceful and in a way different from his brother, even though their styles work well together.

Jongin is focused on the dance moves and aware of his brother next to him. He looked a bit tense at first but as the song went on he appears to be enjoying it.

Baekhyun blinks, elbowing Kyungsoo. “Is that really Jongin?”

Kyungsoo can understand his friend’s confusion. Looks like Jongin, but he feels different. The sweater he’s wearing kind of lifts up with specific moves, revealing tanned skin, not that Kyungsoo was looking. Jongin is even smiling as the song comes to an end, his chest rising and falling heavily due to the effort.

Kai chuckles, ruffling his brother’s hair and turning around to look for his jacket. In the middle of the cheers, Jongin looks for Kyungsoo and smiles when their eyes meet. Kyungsoo can already feel his cheeks heating up when he sees him approaching them and he’s thankful when both Jongdae and Baekhyun start asking him questions and complimenting him. 

Kyungsoo takes the moment to gather his thoughts before he registers that his name is being called, returning his attention to his friends, the soft music setting the atmosphere around them to mostly normal. 

Although just like in the hallway with Kai he can see some people talking and whispering amongst themselves, their eyes traveling over the group. 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who had drawn his attention. 

“What did you think, Soo?” Baekhyun repeats, taking a sip out of the plastic cup containing a brightly colored punch. 

It was definitely leagues away from the often muddy mixtures of alcohol of the other parties that they had been to. 

Kyungsoo can see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and he knows he’s having too much fun with this, Jongdae too had the same edge in his smile. 

Kyungsoo smiles a little looking at the hopeful gaze of Jongin and perhaps the more smug, but still curious gaze of Kai. “You guys were awesome… you were born to dance. Did you take lessons?” 

Jongin smiles then, nodding a little eagerly. “Yeah… it was a hobby of sorts when we were kids.” 

Kai gives him a small smile. “Well maybe we can give you a private lesson sometime.” 

Kyungsoo blinks at the offer not really knowing what to make of it other than another rush of heat coming to his face at the thought, luckily Sehun speaking up saved him from having to try and articulate a response. 

“They had dreams of becoming idols.” Sehun snickers hiding behind his cup as both brothers give him a glare. 

“Well they could certainly play the part.” Jongdae remarks, he slings one arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders as well. “Good looks and talent to boot.” 

Kai just shakes his head. “Thank you, Jongdae. At least someone believes in us.” 

“Anytime.” He takes a sip of his drink. 

The group sort of settles back into their own conversations then, Kai getting whisked away from their group by what could only be assumed as other associates of his. 

“Ask Jongin to dance… he’s been trying to ask you all evening, but keeps backing out.” Jongdae whispers into his ear, momentarily tuning from his conversation with Minseok while he talks with Chanyeol about one thing or another, Baekhyun listening in with a sort of amused smile.

Kyungsoo turned his attention to Jongin, just able to see the other look away from him, recognizing that way the other was messing with the end of his sleeves. A nervous habit of Jongin’s he had learned; he hands his drink off to Jongdae who gives him an encouraging pat on the back. 

“Hey, Jongin… do you want to dance?” Kyungsoo looks up at him, watching the other man’s eyes kinda go wide with shock before he’s nodding enthusiastically. 

“Yeah!” He smiles, and Kyungsoo thinks he can see a hint of a blush across his features. 

“Great, lets go.” 

Kyungsoo offers his hand and allows Jongin to lead him to a free space on the floor. 

“Have you been enjoying yourself? I know sometimes that these types of things can be overwhelming.” Jongin asks next to his ear. 

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah… it's been nice... definitely nicer than a lot of other college parties that I’ve been to.” 

From then on they fell into the rhythm of dancing to a couple of songs, it was comfortable just like it had been with Kai. 

If there was anything that he had learned tonight, it's that both of the Kim brothers could dance. 

And that both of their hands were extremely warm.

Kyungsoo could only hope he wouldn’t make it awkward by asking Jongin about his drawing. 


	19. Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go out with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hello~ How are all of you? We're hope you're doing well and still staying safe out here, and we hope that you're finding something to do that you enjoy, whether it be a new book, journaling, a language, or even discovering a new artist. 
> 
> Lately, I've been listening to a lot of Hans Zimmer's work (Arya). 
> 
> I’m just enjoying looking at Jongin lately (Hannah).
> 
> Well we hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for joining us, don't forget to comment we love interacting with you guys! 
> 
> Until the next time! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

The familiar coffee scent fills Kyungsoo’s senses when they walk into their usual Starbucks. He hadn’t been there in a while, so when Baekhyun suggested it after their last class of the day, he agreed a little too enthusiastically. They order and sit down to enjoy their drinks.

“I need you to force me to focus on my project today,” Baekhyun says, taking a sip of his drink. “I have so much to do that when I start, I get distracted often.”

“I can do that.” Kyungsoo nods.

“I’m almost done with my design, so I’ll help too.” Jongdae gives his friend a thumbs up, tapping his pen against the surface of his notebook. 

“How’s the other thing doing?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at his friend. 

Jongdae takes a sip of his coffee, ignoring the question. 

“Come on, since the party I’ve seen you and Minseok chatting often.” Baekhyun leans a little bit forward on the table, imploring him to give an answer with his eyes. 

Jongdae shrugs, trying to hide a soft blush behind his cup. “It’s nice to talk to him.”

“That’s where it all starts,” Baekhyun smiles, then turning to his other friend. “What about you? Have you talked to Jongin about the: you know what?”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

He loved his friend, but sometimes he could overthink things. “What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s just… what do I even say?”

“Just tell him you saw the drawing; I’m sure things will flow after that.”

“You think?” Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip.

“Yes! Call him right now.” Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s phone from the table and gives it to him.

“What about the forced study session?” Kyungsoo questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Dae can help me,” Baekhyun replies and Jongdae nods. “Call him.”

Kyungsoo sighs once again, scrolling down his contacts until his finger hovers over Jongin’s name. He calls before changing his mind.

The line only rings twice before the call is picked up.

“ _ Hey _ _!_”

“Hi Jongin. How are you?” Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun elbowing him, gesturing for him to get to the point.

“ _ I’m good! You _ ?”

“Good! Uh, listen, I was wondering if we could hang out this afternoon.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Maybe we could do homework together.”

“ _ Sure _ !” He can hear the excitement in Jongin's voice. “ _ I’m just getting out of class. Where are you _ ?”

“Starbucks,” Kyungsoo replies.

“ _ I’ll be right there _ .” 

The call soon ends there with a slight click and there was a part of Kyungsoo that was more than ready to get this confrontation over with, although the other part of him didn't want to make things awkward between them especially if it would make Jongin uncomfortable. 

What if he hadn't meant to have been seeing it outside of the time the other asked to draw him, and it wasn't as if he didn't know the drawing was happening. He consented to the project. 

But perhaps it seemed to be, or rather was the more personal topic of the drawing that was giving him the slight anxiety. 

Looking away from his phone, he can see his friends trying to keep the grins off of their faces, Kyungsoo crosses his arms and sits back. 

"Byun, aren't you supposed to be working on your project? I don't want to hear you come crying to us because you couldn't keep on task for the assignment." Kyungsoo reaches for his drink, feeling the caffeine fill his system. 

Baekhyun merely smiles in response before they're all getting to work, either keeping Baekhyun on track for his paper or whether it was their own deep dive in to their own work for the time being, Jongdae is looking at something Baekhyun had written when they hear Jongin's voice greet them. 

Jongdae is the first to greet him with a smile, looking up from the computer screen. "Jonginie! How are you?" 

Jongin smiles in kind, taking the purposefully left open seat beside Kyungsoo as he sets down his bags and hangs his jacket over his chair, Kyungsoo finds himself looking over the outfit finding that it was similar to the one the other man had worn the last time at the party with the exception the turtle neck was now accompanied with jean overalls, some type of pattern in the fabric. Kyungsoo could maybe think that he had seen the brand in a magazine before, a black beanie covering his head and the familiar wire frame of his glasses rested on his nose. 

"I'm well... Thank you. I hope you're doing okay?" His eyes travel around the table, he and Kyungsoo's eyes briefly locking for the briefest moments, Kyungsoo only hoping that the smile that he gave the other man in response actually seemed genuine and not in any way nervous. 

Or worse case scenario came out more as a grimace. 

He was the one who had invited him here after all, even if it was a little coerced. 

Baekhyun lets out a little groan at that. "I would be better if I didn't have to do this project... I'm ready to throw the whole thing out of the window." He pouts a little, looking at Kyungsoo and Jongdae each in turn. "And these two won't let me take a break." 

"Hey!" Jongdae chides. "We're only doing as you asked and keeping you on track." 

"And you don't get a break when you try to stop every ten minutes, Byun." Kyungsoo chuckles. "Just think, if you get it done sooner you won't have to pull an allnighter to finish it. 

"But some of my best work is done under pressure." Baekhyun remarks, taking a sip of his own beverage. 

Jongdae snorts a little. "Yeah, go back in time and tell that to yourself in your sophomore year when you had to stay up all night doing that music history paper." 

Baekhyun groans, shivering a little, and actually looking a little more than disgusted at the memory. 

"What happened then?" Jongin asks, looking between the three with slightly wide eyes, and the slightest bit of concern. 

"This man here," Kyungsoo points at Baekhyun. "Decided that it was a good idea to push off a major paper until the week of one of his major recitals... he started it that afternoon, and when he called us I thought he was going to have a breakdown." 

"We stayed up all night with him to help him finish it." Although Jongdae sounds a little exasperated, he's smiling. 

"It's because they love me… they can't deny that." Baekhyun replies with a smile. "I treated them to a very nice dinner after it was all said and done." 

Kyungsoo chuckles. "Moral of the story, he vowed never to let something like that happen ever again." his eyes drift back over to Jongin who was recovering from a laugh as well, which soon is joined by a slight blush as he looks away. Kyungsoo can feel the looks that his two best friends are giving them. 

"Say, Baekhyun... you want to go up and get a snack with me? They just laid fresh cakes out." Jongdae says. 

And it's with a sinking feeling that he realizes that they're making this confrontation happen sooner rather than later. 

"Yeah," Baekhyun smiles.

"It would be good to stretch my legs. Do you want anything, Jonginie?" He turns his attention to the other student. 

"Ah, no thank you... I actually had something before I came here." He gives them both a gentle smile. 

Before Kyungsoo can even get in a word edgewise, the pair are going off to the counter, Baekhyun giving him a wink and a look that says to just do it, although there was still the option of just pretending that he never saw it. 

But eventually he knew that somehow it would come up that Jongdae or Baekhyun had seen the drawing, which meant in some way he had to have seen it too, whether in person or a photograph they sent him in their chat. 

It's just them at the table, Jongin pulling items and other notebooks out of his bag and setting them on the space in front of him, the slight din of the cafe interrupted by the brief wiring of his computer booting up. 

Kyungsoo didn't know how else to confront it, so he decided to just go for it. "So... Your drawing turned out really nice." He ends up almost stuttering over his words, taking another long drag of his coffee as he notices Jongin freeze up in his actions. 

And then Jongin moves again, pushing up his glasses from slipping off of the bridge of his nose. "Oh..." softly escapes his lips, followed by the briefest of blushes topping his ears. "Ah, thank you... you saw it?" 

Kyungsoo nods, setting down his drink. He was going to blame most of the wetness on his hands from the condensation from his ice coffee. "Ah, yeah... Baek and Dae saw it and showed it to me. You're really talented." The last part he had told the other man before. 

The briefest silence falls over them, just the white noise of the cafe and other orders being called out around them. "So... something I’m something soothing? I have to say I'm flattered." Kyungsoo now pushes up his own glasses as he feels his face heat up just saying it out loud was enough to make his face heat up. 

And then he doesn't hear Jongin make a noise or move a muscle, looking back up to see quite an unreadable expression on his face, something that he would akin to have seen on Kai's It was unreadable and it had Kyungsoo frankly a little concerned that he had in some way offended the other man with this admission and maybe forced him possibly into telling him something that might have been more personal. 

"Look, Jongin-" 

"Go out with me." 

The statement cuts and halts his speech, and Kyungsoo looks at the other man just sitting next to him, the slight blush that was on his ears now flooding to the rest of his face in a slightly red torrent. 

Although unlike the last times that this had happened, Jongin didn't let his own waiver from Kyungsoo's own stunned one. 

"Would you... you like to go out on a date with me?" This time he asks a bit softer, and more so in the tone that he had been used to from the other man, but Kyungsoo's continued silence seems to discourage him and he looks down. "I mean, you don't have to... It's silly-" 

Kyungsoo looks up then, seeing both Baekhyun and Jongdae looking pointedly at him. It was obvious that the pair had been close enough after getting their orders to hear the last part of the exchange. 

This is what snaps Kyungsoo out of his stunned speechlessness. "Yes. I will..." He replies in almost flurried rush, immediately cutting through Jongin's own slightly panicked sentence, causing the other blushing man to look back up at him in surprise. 

Kyungsoo then calms himself by taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. "I mean yes, I would love to go out with you." He says calmer, with a slight smile, feeling the heat in his cheeks grow again as he witnesses the twinkle of joy that alights in Jongin's eyes, before a smile sweeps over his face. 

"Great!" Jongin says, a smile quickly claiming his face.

Jongin lets out a little laugh, and Kyungsoo can hear how relief floods through the sound. "That's really great..." Jongin says again, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo's face, again with an unreadable expression. 

Kyungsoo finds himself nodding in agreement, wetting his throat with a swallow, wondering where did they go from here? Discussing what to do, although Kyungsoo knew that could come at a much later time if need be, although his question is soon answered by their two friends returning to the table, more than smug looks settling in the light of their eyes as their gazes flickered over the two. 

"Hey! Didn't miss us too much did you?" Baekhyun says setting the treats back down on the table. 

Kyungsoo turns back to face them, hoping that the hint of his blush still wasn't there, but by the looks on Jongdae and Baekhyun's faces he could tell that it more than likely was.

"What was there to miss? You just went to the counter." He takes a sip of his drink, hoping that this would cool him down some. 

Baekhyun gives him a dramatic sigh. "How you wound me, Soo..." 

"Yet you still come back for more." 

Jongdae slides over a piece of cake towards Jongin. "Here we got you something too, I hope you like the flavor." 

Jongin perks up further at the offered treat if that were in any way more possible for the other man who seemed to glow a bit in pure happiness. "Thank you... as long as it's sweet I don't mind." He takes the brown paper package and almost immediately digs into the treat. 

Jongdae shoots Kyungsoo a smile and a thumbs up slightly from where he could see under the table and he could only shake his head at the other man, although a small smile crept over his face, he was happy that the confrontation was over with and that almost immediately afterwards Baekhyun said that they should return to work. 

Although the look he shot Kyungsoo told him that he would have to tell the other man every detail in tandem after this. 

But for the moment, he was more than satisfied with the small smile Jongin gave him before he went into his work as their eyes met. 

He couldn't lie. It made his heart flutter a bit. 

** *****

As it turns out, Kyungsoo wasn't the only one who had hit it lucky in the dating department as the pair figured out that Jongdae himself was the recipient of getting asked out. 

"Minseok-hyung?" Kyungsoo's eyes were a little wide, although he didn't know why he was surprised the two had been talking ever since they met at Chanyeol's birthday party again. 

Baekhyun stares at his friend with a slight glare. "How come we're only just finding out about this? Hmm? How long ago did he ask you out?" 

Jongdae sighs, letting out a little groan. "This past weekend... and because I knew you would make a big deal out of it, and I don't want to be more nervous than I already am." 

Baekhyun's gaze softens at that. "You know that I just want you to be happy... But then that means he asked you after the party." He gives Jongdae a bright grin. "I told you that outfit was a winner." 

"Well, that and he spent all evening trying to pick the perfect picture to send to him." Kyungsoo remarks, eating a chip from the bag. 

For once during their Senior year so far, they actually had nothing to do, no homework, or work shift to cover and they were taking advantage of that by doing just that, nothing. 

Jongdae blushes, sticking his tongue out childishly at Kyungsoo. 

"But in all seriousness, Dae… this is great. Did he tell you where you're going? He seems like the type to have it all planned out ahead of time." Kyungsoo shifts the position with which he was lying on Jongdae's bed, making the pillow underneath him as comfortable as possible. 

Jongdae shakes his head. "Not yet... but he said he would tell me soon." 

The small giddy little smile that crosses over Jongdae's face isn't lost on his friends, they're more than happy to see him acting this way about a date. Jongdae then comes in between them, flopping on the bed, eyes shooting open. "Oh, my god.... what if he takes me somewhere really upscale? I have nothing to wear for that type of situation!" 

Baekhyun chuckles. "Relax, like you said, I'm sure Minseok-hyung is going to tell you everything that you need to know. Plus, I doubt he would take you somewhere too upscale on your first date. Especially if he's trying to make you comfortable.” 

Jongdae sighs. “I guess you’re right.”

“What about you? Mr. I don’t know what to say. That went so well.” Baekhyun smiles, reaching over Jongdae to poke Kyungsoo.

“I was a little surprised though.”

Kyungsoo blinks, his head still processing what happened. That he really had a date with Jongin.

“Same, I didn’t think he would ask you out.” Jongdae says. “I thought you would have to, and then you were not saying anything… I thought we would have to intervene.”

“Not at all, he just… took me off guard.”

“I’m sure he’ll take you somewhere nice too.” Baekhyun wraps an arm around Jongdae, squeezing him out of excitement. “You’re welcome.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Sure.”

“See? I told you both you would have boyfriends before we graduated.” Baekhyun smiles, leaning his head over Jongdae’s shoulder.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Kyungsoo says.

“Yes, we need to get through the first date first.” Jongdae agrees.

“You’ll both do great; I have a good feeling.”

“Whatever you say.” Kyungsoo is not thinking too much about it. He will see what happens once they get there.

The trio spends the rest of the afternoon discussing what Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s dates would be like. Baekhyun throws out scenarios that have them questioning their friend’s imagination. Eventually they decide to watch a movie.

Then Kyungsoo’s phone buzzes, he picks up the device noting the name at the top of the message.

It’s Kai.

**>>** _ This is a business text. _

Kyungsoo sighs and replies quickly.

**<<** _ Okay… _

**>>** _ I was thinking about you today. _

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. A quick glance at Jongdae and Baekhyun confirms that they are too busy arranging everything to pay attention to him.

**<<** _ I thought you said it was a business text. _

**>>** _ Let me finish… specifically your brownies. What do I have to do to get more? _

He includes the thinking hard emoji and Kyungsoo shakes his head, an amused huff escaping his lips.

**<<** _ Just ask, I guess. _

**>>** _ Really? You’re allegedly a chef, but you’re not very good at negotiating. _

**<<** _ I’m not a chef yet, and I thought we agreed it’s what friends do. _

**>>** _ True. _

**>>** _ Still, it doesn’t feel right because I know I’ll just keep asking for more. _

**<<** _ Ok. How about we consider the pen you gave me advanced payment for brownies. _

**>>** _ Interesting. I’ll be waiting for the product then. _

Kyungsoo laughs at this. He doesn’t reply, setting his phone on silent as he walks back to his friends. They have turned the room into an improvised movie theater.

“What was so funny?” Baekhyun asks. He was wrapping himself with a blanket, looking like a human burrito.

“Kai.” Kyungsoo shrugs, sitting next to him. He grabs the popcorn Jongdae gives him and sets it on his lap.

“What did he say?” Jongdae crosses his arms as he observes his friend.

“It was a business text about brownies.” Kyungsoo explains. He eats popcorn when he notices the other two are still looking at him. “What?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Baekhyun smiles, leaning over Kyungsoo. “We’re just… watching.”

Jongdae nods, patting Kyungsoo’s arm, but he says nothing else. There’s a silence between them, however Kyungsoo knows they have more to say.

“Just spill it.”

“I’m just thinking… is this an excuse to ask you out?” Baekhyun reaches out for some popcorn.

“I don’t think he will.” Considering how things went the last time Kai asked him out, Kyungsoo didn’t think he would try to anytime soon. “He was still thinking about paying for them.”

“And what did you tell him?” Jongdae asks.

“That I would take the pen he gave me as advanced payment.” Kyungsoo reaches out for the laptop and scrolls down through the Netflix catalog.

“What kind of pen is it? I’ve been curious since Sehun was all upset about it.” Baekhyun takes the laptop from Kyungsoo and opens a new tab to search on google. “What’s the brand?”

“I don’t know… he said  _ S. T.  _ something.” Kyungsoo and Jongdae leaned over to see. Kyungsoo had to admit he was kind of curious himself.

“ _ S. T. Dupont _ ?” Baekhyun browses through the website, taking a sip of his soda as he looks through the different pens.

“Yes, It’s that one.” Kyungsoo points at one Baekhyun had just passed, so the other scrolls back and clicks on it.

Baekhyun nearly choked on his soda. “He gave you a  _ hundred and fifty-five-dollar _ pen?”

“It’s a great pen.” Jongdae says, although his eyes are wide as well, despite the tone of his voice was seemingly even. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen slightly. “Uh, I guess, he has a few others too.”

“There’s a pen here for Six hundred dollars Soo.” Baekhyun pats his own chest, still recovering. “Who spends this much on a pen?”

“Well, looks like Kai does.” Jongdae chuckles and he wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “You’ll be making quite a few brownies.”

Quite a few brownies was an understatement.

Kyungsoo just lets out a slight chuckle. “It could be worse… They’re only brownies, and I’m sure he won’t ask for them  _ all  _ of the time.” he shifts, getting comfortable, turning his attention back to the television. “Now aren’t we supposed to be watching something?” He eats a piece of popcorn from the bowl. 

From there their conversation drops from that and switches back to the television, but Kyungsoo can’t help but look at his phone as it buzzes on more time. And while Jongdae and Baekhyun are arguing between two movies, he looks at the screen. 

A message from Jongin, wishing him a good afternoon and the hope that he had a good day. 

As usual the message brings a smile to his face and then the newest addition of giddiness with it. 


	20. Friendiversary (Monthiversary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo does as he’s told. His eyes widen when he reads what is written instead of a name.
> 
> Happy monthiversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! and welcome back! This update is actually quite a special one for Hannah and I! The fifteenth of this month was officially Double Trouble's one year anniversary! 
> 
> So as such we decided to do a little something special! 
> 
> And that was to give you two chapters! So your eyes did not deceive you! This one just being a little fun something, to mark the occasion. 
> 
> We'd both like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for all of the support, the kudos, and the love this fic has gotten over the past year! It has honestly meant a lot, to think just a year ago that both Hannah and I saw that side by side Image of Jongin in those outfits and as they say the rest is history. 
> 
> If you're just joining us, thank you and if you've been here for the past year thank you! 
> 
> We hope you continue to enjoy this ride with us. 
> 
> and now without further ado, please enjoy! We'll see you in the next one! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

Kyungsoo chuckles. 

He discovered that he has been smiling quite often while reading the book Jongin let him borrow. Not because there was anything especially funny about the book, however, every few pages he would find a small drawing of two bears doing whatever the book is narrating, either holding hands or sitting on a bench or two bears of the same height or a big bear with a small bear next to it.

That wasn’t all though.

There were little notes, and things Jongin wrote. Like things he understood about the book, or comments about what the characters were doing. When Kyungsoo started reading he thought it would be weird but somehow, it’s somewhat fun to read like this. It feels like he’s reading with Jongin.

He chuckles again at another drawing of a mad bear chasing a little bear on the next page, when he feels a presence next to him. Kyungsoo looks up to see Kai sitting there, he’s not looking at him and didn’t say anything for a second. Kyungsoo blinks, confused for a moment, when suddenly he sees Kai sliding a piece of paper towards him.

The teacher hasn’t arrived yet, and there were just a few students around, so Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why Kai was being like this. Regardless of anything he grabs the folded piece of paper to see what it says.

_ Did you bring them? _

Kyungsoo sighs but he smiles nonetheless, the antics of the other man almost made this feel like it was a drug deal of some sort, he glances back at Kai who is notably trying to not smile. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Of course, I did. I’ll give them to you after class.” How could Kyungsoo forget when Kai spent a whole day reminding him about his brownies.

“Okay,” was all Kai said, but then he placed a Starbucks cup in front of Kyungsoo. 

The other just stared for a moment.

“Kai… what is this?” The smell of coffee hits Kyungsoo right away and he grabs the cup.

“I bought it for you on my way here.” Kai finally smiles, his eyes going from the cup to Kyungsoo.

“Is this because of the brownies?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. “I thought we already agreed on a payment.”

“Oh no, this is for a totally different reason.” Kai seems amused. “Read the cup.”

Kyungsoo does as he’s told. His eyes widen when he reads what is written instead of a name.

_ Happy monthiversary. _

“What?”

“It’s the monthiversary of the day we met.” Kai says. He chuckles.

“You’ve been keeping track of that?” Kyungsoo is surprised to say the least.

Kai laughs. “I just happened to remember. Since I’m getting brownies, I thought I would bring you coffee.”

“Oh, so it _ was _ because of the brownies.” Kyungsoo tilts his head as he says this, putting a bookmark in the pages before setting it down on his desk, a brief chuckle escaping his lips.

Kai rolls his eyes. “Drink the coffee already.”

“Alright, alright.” Kyungsoo chuckles as he takes a sip and hums, pulling back with surprise. “My favorite.”

There’s a tiny sparkle inside Kai’s eyes before it’s replaced with a smirk. “I know.”

“Do you do this with all of your friends?” 

Kai gives him another playful expression. “You’re special… it's a Kyungsoo exclusive.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles again a bit. “Ah, I see… don’t tell Sehun I have a feeling he’ll be sad about it.” He takes another sip of the beverage, delighting in the way that it was slowly waking him up in the morning. 

Kai snorts a bit. “He’ll be alright. This won’t kill him.” 

“But seriously, thank you for the coffee.” Kyungsoo gives him a smile. 

Kai blinks again, a softer version of his usual smirk coming over his face. “You’re welcome.” 

The rest of the lecture goes by smoothly, for once Kai not passing notes during it, Kyungsoo thinks to himself it might have to do with the motivation of the treats that he was toating with him. Not that he would withhold them from Kai, he had made a promise after all and he was going to keep his word. 

As they’re exiting the class, Kyungsoo holds out the bag containing the freshly made pan of brownies. “Here you are… the pan is disposable so you don’t have to worry about trying to return anything.” 

Kai’s eyes light up more as he inspect the bag, moving it aside to see the covered pan. “It’s a pleasure to do business with you.” 

Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head. “Just make sure that you don’t eat yourself sick, not that I can stop you.” 

Kai nods, tying up the bag and holding it by his side like it was something precious, obviously ignoring all of the eyes that were upon them once again, whispers that weren’t whispers being thrown around. “Do you want to do our homework together this weekend? Maybe we could get a head start on that paper.”

Kyungsoo does give him sort of an apologetic expression. “Sorry, I have plans this weekend, but I’m definitely down for sometime next week.” 

Kai leans against the wall next to them, crossing his arms, being careful of the bag in his hands. “Have a hot date?” The tone is light and teasing. 

“Actually yes…” Kyungsoo admits with a slight blush on his face, scratching the back of his head. 

There’s just the slightest twitch of emotion in his face, just enough that one would maybe call it a little displeased, but it's gone as soon as it had come and then his more usual expression covers his face again. 

“Lucky them…” Kai simply remarks, and then he looks at the watch on their wrist. “I’ll talk to you later?” 

Kyungsoo nods, a little taken aback at the seeming shift in his mood. “Yeah, later.” He confirms. 

And then they part, Kyungsoo heading out into the quad, immediately spotting Jongdae sitting out at a table, drinks, snacks and a book spread out between him. 

“Dae!” Kyungsoo calls as he gets close, setting his bag down. 

Jongdae smiles looking up from his phone for the moment. “Hey, Soo…” He gives a tired smile although looking a little frazzled. 

“What's wrong, Dae? You look like you’ve been pulling your hair out.” 

Jongdae releases a little scoff, rubbing his face. “I might as well be, we’ve got the results coming in Friday and I’m a nervous wreck.” 

“Dae. It’s going to be fine. I’m confident you’re going to be the one they choose. Besides, just think… you’ve got a date with Minseok-hyung on Friday as well.” 

Upon the immediate mention of this, a smile crosses Jongdae’s face, and his body posture relaxes a little. “Yeah… You’re right.” 

“And you know he won’t look at you any less even if you don’t get chosen.” 

“Right…” Jongdae sighs. “I just need to relax.” He closes the papers in front of him, possibly him looking over copies of his own work. 

Kyungsoo smiles and nods in agreement, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. 

“Jongdae, Kyungsoo!” 

The pair look up at the sounds of their names, smiling when they see Jongin approaching them. He smiles as he sits down next to Kyungsoo.

“Hey Jonginnie!” Jongdae greets. “Done with morning classes already?”

“I’m actually on my way to class.” Jongin replies. “How are you guys?”

“We’re good, taking advantage of our break.” Kyungsoo says. “Oh! Also, I’m almost done with your book, I’m really enjoying it.” He gestures to the copy of the book, sitting on the table with the rest of his notebooks. 

Jongin’s eyes light up at the mention of his favorite book. “Let me know your thoughts when you’re done.” He then reaches into his bag, pulling out a beautiful yellow rose. Turning to Kyungsoo, he gives it to him with a smile.

Kyungsoo is slightly confused at first. “Oh, thank you.” He tilts his head until something finally clicks. “Did Kai tell you about the ‘monthiversary’ thing?”

“He might’ve mentioned it.” Jongin stands up. “I read somewhere that yellow roses can represent friendship and happiness… and new beginnings.” He grins.

Kyungsoo blinks, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Ah, well, thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, I will next time.”

“Don’t worry.” Jongin shakes his head. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo nod, waving at him as he leaves. There’s a silence between them while Kyungsoo takes a moment to admire his flower, thinking of ways to keep it safe during the rest of the day.

“So… monthiversary?” Jongdae questions, fingers thrumming against the metal of the can before he takes another sip of his drink, hiding his own grin behind it. “Kai got you something too?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Yeah…” His attention turns up from the rose, up to Jongdae whose eyes are sparkling with unspoken teasing. 

“Oh, hush.” Kyungsoo playfully glares at his best friend. 

“Wait until Baek hears about this~” He waves his phone, the screen open on their group chat, and from the way bubbles were appearing it was clear that Baekhyun had been made aware of the current events. 

Kyungsoo only bumps shoulders with him with a smile, twirling the rose in between his fingers.


	21. First Dates and Raise a Glass to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a date. 
> 
> An actual date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, as the last time! please enjoy this double update and we'll see you again soon! 
> 
> -Arya and Hannah.

To say that anticipation hadn’t been filling his body since the moment Minseok asked him out on a date had been an understatement, it was both excitement and nervousness that had both kept Jongdae running throughout the week. 

But now that it was friday, and the day was actually here Jongdae could say that there was a calmness running through him as he adjusted the last pieces of his outfits. Tugging, and adjusting imaginary imperfections and lint from the clothing. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had both sat through his little fashion show as they helped him pick an appropriate outfit, even letting Baekhyun subject him to a little shopping trip. Although he wasn’t completely incompetent on how to place an outfit together, the extra knowledge Baekhyun had was something that he greatly appreciated. 

Focusing back in and checking his phone he could see that it was almost time for Minseok to arrive at any moment, although judging on how the voices elsewhere turned from the familiar ones of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, apparently that time was going to be now. 

“Dae! Your Hot date is here!” Baekhyun calls from the front of the apartment. 

“Coming!” He calls back, trying to ignore the way a blush creeped to his face with how loud his friend could be sometimes. 

Jongdae takes one last moment to take in his outfit, and his makeup, the minimal amount that he had done for the night, pleased with what he saw, he puts on a brief spritz of his cologne before grabbing his wallet, jacket, and phone.

Entering the hallway and eventually seeing Kyungsoo and Baekhyun conversing with Minseok, his date in question so elegantly dressed in simple dress slacks, and a nice button up shirt. His black hair pushed away from his forehead with styling gel, finishing it off was a wrist watch and dress shoes. 

How did someone make something that simple, look that fantastic he would never know. 

“Minseok…” Jongdae smiles. 

Minseok’s attention turns to Jongdae and he smiles, standing. “Jongdae,” His eyes scan over Jongdae’s figure once before returning to his face. “You look amazing.” 

Jongdae responds in kind with a smile. “You too.” 

Baekhyun claps his hands together looking delighted. “Don’t keep him out too late… we want him back by midnight.” 

Minseok gives him a smile. “Yes, sir…” He says playfully. 

With that, Jongdae rushes them out of the door before Baekhyun could say or do anything else, Kyungsoo sending them off with a smile and telling them to have a nice evening. 

Though that doesn’t stop his pair of friends from giving him a wink and a supportive thumbs up before Jongdae completely shuts the door behind them. 

Like everything else Minseok owned, his car was nice, and it looked and smelled like he had just pulled it off of the lot. If his car was like this he could only imagine that Minseok’s living quarters only followed suit, in which case he thought that his own room looked much like a dumpster in comparison.

“All buckled in?” 

Minseok asking the question draws Jongdae from the inspection of the car. “Oh! Right.” He drapes his coat across his lap as he secures the seat belt right as they’re pulling off. Daylight now replaced with the artificial lights of the buildings and the street lamps around them as they passed. 

“So, am I allowed to know where we’re going? Or is it a surprise?” Jongdae questions, breaking through the silence and white noise caused by the radio. 

Minseok smiles, gaze still on the road. “Well I can tell you if you’d like… or it can remain a surprise. It's nowhere super serious I promise.” He turns his head to spare Jongdae the briefest of glances as they slow to take a turn before Jongdae is greeted to the sight of Minseok’s stunning side profile.

“Surprise it is then.” Jongdae smiles, settling back into the self warming seat. 

A little more of his anxiety eased that they wouldn’t be going somewhere where he would have to be conscious about the fact that he didn’t fit in there.

Soon enough their comfortable car ride is over and they pull up to a restaurant, one that Jongdae didn’t recognize but he could definitely tell that it was more upscale than the place he and his friends would frequent. 

“I hope you don’t mind some barbeque? A little more basic I know.” Minseok looks at him as the car shuts off once they’re still. 

Jongdae shakes his head enthusiastically, giving him a smile. “Not at all… it’s been forever since I had any.”

The pair exit the car and it turns out that this place was at least nice enough to require a reservation, and Jongdae could understand why, looking around the place, it seems that everyone was aquitted their own room for grilling, compared to the usually more open places that he was used to. 

The conversation in the restaurant although heard was almost like a soft hum in the distance. Soon the pair of them are guided to their own private little corner of the restaurant as they both flip through the menu. 

“All of this sounds good…” Jongdae flips through it, but looking at the prices he’s trying not to freak out. 

This place was definitely nicer than anywhere he’d ever been on a date, and this was the place that Minseok considered more casual. 

“Get anything you like…” Minseok remarks. 

Jongdae looks up from his menu in surprise, a rebuttal on the end of his tongue. 

“I insist, I asked you out after all.” Minseok gives him a smile, ensuring Jongdae that it was alright. “I was thinking about this set right here.” He turns his own menu over for Jongdae to see. 

“Oh, I was looking at the same one.” Jongdae smiles. 

“We’ll get that one then.” 

Minseok calls back over their server, putting in their order along with a few additional sides, along with their drinks. 

“So, tell me about yourself… obviously you’re lovely and intelligent.” Minseok looks at him, eyes piercing him in a way that Jongdae could imagine one would see in court. 

The intent to win. 

What? 

He honestly didn’t know. 

But maybe Jongdae wanted to find out. 

Jongdae chuckles. “Well besides being a full time stressed out college student, and part time cashier at our school’s bookstore. There are actually other things I enjoy…” Jongdae goes on to describe his love for singing, hopes to do more traveling one day, and the fact that he has a couple of older sisters, who he insists they could see him now would tease the living life out of him. 

Minseok chuckles at the mention of his sisters. “I look forward to meeting them one day.” 

Jongdae blinks and then smiles at the prospect of one day. “What about you? Oh, mysterious lawyer…” he asks after the first plate of their meat is sat in front of them ready to grill along with their drinks. 

Minseok smiles. “I’m not a complete lawyer yet, I’ve got to pass the bar exam first… but at least I’ve got my internship going for me.” 

“Your father’s firm correct?” 

Minseok nods. “It's not easy, in fact I think that he goes harder on me… on purpose.” 

The first pieces of meat hit the metal of the heated surface with their soft sizzling sounds, the smoke being filtered up from the although seemingly large fan above them was silent. 

“But I’m sure it’ll be more rewarding that way.” Jongdae mentions. 

“Of course… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“When did you realize that you wanted to follow in your father’s footsteps?” Jongdae leans across the table a little. 

“Ah… well, there was a moment when I was in highschool, I came into the office with him one day. And one of his clients was there to thank him, I could see how he had actually helped these people after their accident, they had almost lost everything basically due to the mismanagement of another.” Minseok flips another piece of meat on the heated surface. 

“Ah, so it's not all rich clients?” 

Minseok shakes his head. “No… and my father did it pro bono. It's why he’d gotten into law in the first place. And I want to carry that legacy on.” 

“That’s nice… I’m glad you like practicing law, instead of like in the dramas where you’re being forced because you’re the only successor.” Jongdae takes another sip of his drink. 

Minseok laughs at that. “That would be something, wouldn’t it? But no, it was never expected of me since my father has other partners in the firm.” He then plates the first round of meat, putting the second on to cook. “That being said, how did you get your interest in architecture? My brain is having too much fun imagining a younger Jongdae with his building blocks.”

Jongdae laughs, his eyes crinkling up and Minseok finds it a lovely sound. “That's not too far from the truth, I always loved building stuff… which later changed into designing buildings and other things. I believe it really clicked for me when I saw this exhibit on architecture during a museum tour, my interest bloomed from there… and here we are.” Jongdae begins filling his plate, his stomach growling at the delicious smell. “Although, I didn’t expect that my career path would lead me to a date with an insanely attractive future lawyer.” 

Minseok smirks then. “Well… I hope you get comfortable with it then.” 

Jongdae blushes a bit at the implication, and places food in his mouth as he tries to make his face cool down. 

The rest of their evening is spent recounting more stories and other facts about each other as the food slowly disappears. Jongdae learns that Minseok was indeed as regimented as he had suspected, the other man also presenting himself to be a bit of a gym rat, and self proclaimed cat lover, even after a cat had basically attacked him as a child for trying to hug it too much.

Minseok had learned that Jongdae on the other hand loved rainy days, had a slight obsession with soda that was a bit worrying, and had a love for reading mostly fiction such as fantasy, something that he had always turned to for comfort as a child, and that he had a fear of snakes from being bitten by a small garden snake. 

By the time dessert comes around Jongdae can say that he’s fully satisfied, sitting slightly back with a satisfied sigh. “That has had to be one of the best things I’ve eaten, and I eat Soo’s food on a daily basis almost.” 

Minseok smiles, obviously pleased. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself… That being said, my father did mention something about having made the decision.” 

Jongdae blinked, his pleased expression slowly melting, the whole joy of the evening and his excitement had overshadowed what had been stressing him out the rest of the week. From the moment he had received flowers from Minseok earlier in the week. 

The message card was currently hanging up on the corkboard above his desk. 

Seeing his expression change, Minseok sort of panics ready to change the conversation, but then suddenly a bright smile crosses Jongdae’s face, the one that had stolen Minseok’s breath from the moment he had seen it. 

“I got chosen…” Jongdae, leans forward, his dress shirt moving with him as he sits up straight. “My blueprint got chosen.” 

“That’s great, Jongdae! Congratulations!” Minseok is looking over the menu. “Now we must have a dessert to celebrate!” He looks back up at him. “We can split it if you’re feeling almost full.” 

Jongdae smiles, nodding. “That sounds great.” 

“You do the honors.” 

Jongdae looks through the menu, choosing a decadent chocolate cake with a side of vanilla ice cream, which at some point leads to Minseok reaching over and wiping a smudge of ice cream from the corner of his mouth. 

Jongdae really tries to ignore how it makes him feel when he watches Minseok lick it from his finger. 

But luckily he survives dessert, and makes it back out to the car, Minseok holding the door open for him once again as they drive away from the establishment, the ride is silent and comfortable. And Jongdae finds himself more content than he had been feeling in a long while. Although this time, one of Minseok’s hands rested on his knee slightly instead of on the steering wheel. 

“Well… this is me, and look at that before midnight. The parentals might let me see you again after all.” Jongdae smiles. 

“Of course. I have to keep making a good impression.” Minseok turns in his seat. “This was honestly a great night, thank you for going out with me.” 

Jongdae smiles. “I had a great time too… this was nice, really nice.” Jongdae didn’t want to really leave the car, but he knew that they both had things to do, so he unbuckled his seat belt. “I’ll talk to you soon?” 

Minseok smirks then, grabbing Jongdae’s hand. “I’ll do you one better.” Jongdae is unprepared for the warmth that shoots through him as Minseok lightly kisses his knuckles, eyes meeting his when he pulls back. “I’ll see you at work.” 

Jongdae can’t hide the blatant blush then. “Right…” Is all he settles for before collecting himself, and exiting the car. “Drive safe.” 

Minseok gives him a smile. “I’ll message you when I get home.” 

“You’ve given me your word now, Kim Minseok. You’ve got to keep it.” He says playfully. 

“Always. Now get inside, it's cold… I’ll stay here until you’re inside.” 

Jongdae nods, turning to head into the building, true to his word, Minseok’s car didn’t pull off until he was sure that he was in the building, and for Jongdae he was trying to figure out how to deal with the new found warmth that was making his heart pound. 

He could definitely get used to this again. 

** *** **

Jongin is nervous.

He sighs for the fifth time in the last ten minutes as he scrolls down the reviews for a known restaurant in the city. Jongin’s leg is bouncing and there’s a frown on his face. Sehun, who’s sitting next to him, just glances at him and shakes his head. He had been like that for the past hour, and it was honestly exhausting.

“Jongin?”

“Hmm?”

“Calm down,” Sehun says. He sets his phone down and stares at Jongin.

Jongin runs a hand through his hair. “Easier said than done. I haven’t been able to calm down since I came back home a few days ago and realized I really asked Soo out.”

“Seriously, chill.” Sehun chuckles. “You know Soo-hyung, he knows you. It’s going to be fine, even if it’s not perfect.”

“But I want him to at least have fun,” Jongin pouts slightly. He’s not convinced by the reviews, so he googles a different place.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “He’ll have fun, you’re worrying too much.”

Jongin takes a deep breath. He pulled out some courage to ask Kyungsoo out, and now he was panicking. He had to remind himself that there was no such thing as a perfect date. All he could do was try his best. He spent the entire week looking for the perfect place, and the perfect outfit, yet here he was still struggling. 

Nothing seems right to him.

Sehun can see Jongin’s brain working inside his head still. He goes back to his phone because he knows there’s nothing he can say to calm Jongin down. “Just be yourself, he’ll appreciate that.”

Of course, he could do that.

He tries to convince himself that it is only natural to be this nervous. He doesn’t date people as often as his brother, so he doesn’t have that much knowledge about what he should do. There were a few google searches that helped him ease his worries, but just like Sehun said, he could only be himself and hope for the best.

The afternoon goes by quickly, Jongin finally finds a place he likes and luckily, they have openings for that night, so he makes a reservation. Then he only has to worry about getting ready, which is where Sehun comes in, helping him pick an outfit. It’s a combination of black pants and a black silk shirt with a dark brown coat. Jongin’s hair is carefully pushed back, with only a few strands falling over his forehead. Sehun takes a step back and smiles at the result.

“Looking good, Kim Jongin.” Sehun says as he pulls out his phone to take a few pictures.

Jongin laughs. “What are you doing?”

“Jun hyung made me promise I would take pictures and send them to him.” Sehun chuckles as he takes a few more from different angles.

“You sound like my mom on my first day of school.” Jongin shakes his head.

“I should send her a few too.” Sehun’s playful smile tells Jongin he would really send his mom the pictures. 

However, he doesn’t have time to worry about that. 

The thought does come to his mind briefly that it's strange not having his brother here in this moment to cheer him on as well. 

“Well, wish me luck.” Jongin is still considerably nervous, but also excited. There’s a bubbly feeling growing inside his stomach that he has no intention to push aside. Not that he could either.

“You don’t need luck, you’ll be fine.” Sehun gives his friend a thumbs up and walks with him towards the garage. “Remember to text me when you get back, if there’s still anything left of you after you melt all over for Soo-hyung.”

Jongin punches Sehun playfully. “Shut up! I won’t forget.”

Jongin wastes no more time, getting inside his car and taking a deep breath as he starts the engine. He plays some music on the way to the dorm to ease his nerves and it somewhat does the trick since he’s not as nervous when he knocks on the door. He’s greeted by Baekhyun, who has a giant smile when he pulls him into the room.

“He’s almost ready.” Baekhyun says, before calling for Kyungsoo and sitting across from Jongin. “You look cute, Jonginnie.”

Jongin smiles. “Thank you.”

“Now, I’m trusting you with my child so take care of him and bring him back before midnight.” Baekhyun gestures at his wristwatch. “I’m rooting for you, but that doesn’t mean you’ll get special treatment.”

Jongin nods. “He’ll be back in time.”

“And I’ll allow one kiss but nothing more.” Baekhyun lifts his index finger.

Jongin blinks, he feels his heart racing at the mere thought of sharing a kiss with Kyungsoo. “Kiss?” His brain is not ready to process anything beyond that yet, his ears are burning and he’s sure his face is red. 

“Baek! Stop teasing him, we actually want him to come back.” Jongdae admonishes with sigh, coming out of the kitchen with a mug in hand, dressed in his cosiest loungewear, and then he looks at Jongin. “Good evening, Jongin…” 

“I’m just messing with you, Jongin.” Baekhyun laughs, amused by Jongin’s reaction.

Jongin smiles at the pair as Jongdae takes a seat beside Baekhyun on the sofa. 

Kyungsoo walks out of the bathroom and gives Baekhyun a look, apparently having heard the conversation. He says something Jongin doesn’t hear because he’s too busy looking at him wide eyed. Kyungsoo is wearing a white turtleneck sweater with navy blue dress pants and a Jacket to go with it over his shoulders.

Jongin has seen him dress up for their parties and events, so he should probably be used to it by now.

However, he wasn’t.

And it didn’t help that he was dressed like this to go out with him. 

On a date. 

_ An actual date _ .

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls and Jongin finally snaps out of his trance. He blinks and blushes more, making Kyungsoo smile. “Are you ready?”

Jongin nods. “You look really good.” He’s proud he didn’t stumble on his words.

“Thank you. You too look good.” Kyungsoo gives him a warm smile and somehow, the nervousness Jongin had been feeling throughout the week just evaporates. He isn’t surprised, this is technically why he picked Kyungsoo for his drawing project. “Shall we?”

Jongin nods and they leave the room with an excited Baekhyun reminding Jongin about his rules. They head towards Jongin’s car and he opens the door for Kyungsoo, quickly getting inside as well to escape the cold weather for a moment. He starts the car and sets his GPS to the place he had in mind.

“So, where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks, he’s looking at Jongin and the other clears his throat.

“I found a nice place downtown that I think you’ll like.” Jongin replies.

They have a light chat on the way there, only being interrupted by the GPS giving instructions. Jongin finds a good parking spot and they exit the car. The place is exactly what Jongin was expecting. It was fancy enough, but also had a laid-back vibe to it. The kitchen was in the middle of the room with tables carefully placed around it so they not only would eat delicious food but also watch the chefs as they make it.

Jongin notices Kyungsoo taking everything in as they get escorted to their table. The waiter fills their glasses with water and gives them two menus. Kyungsoo is still looking around, obviously interested.

“What do you think of the place so far?” Jongin questions.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo turns to look at Jongin with an apologetic smile. “I like it. I’m sorry, It distracted me.”

Jongin chuckles. “It’s okay. When I saw this online, I thought it was almost like what you did at Jun hyung’s party so I thought it would interest you.”

“Ah well, that’s nice,” Kyungsoo smiles. “Although I should pay attention, I’m on a date here with you after all.”

Jongin’s heart skips a beat.

He successfully hides his blushing face behind his menu, pretending to decide what he wants to eat. Luckily, he did research on the menu beforehand and knew what to order. He glances at Kyungsoo, who’s looking through the menu with a frown.

“Something wrong?”

“I can’t decide what to eat.” Kyungsoo sighs, setting the menu on the table. “There are two dishes that look great.”

“How about you order one and I’ll get the other and we can share.” Jongin suggests, making Kyungsoo’s eyes widen slightly.

“Really? You don’t have to do that.”

Jongin shakes his head. “I don’t mind.” Jongin calls the waiter and they order their food. The place isn’t crowded, despite the great reviews and the fact that it is Friday night. However, in a way that makes Jongin relax even more. They watch the chefs work for a while, going around the kitchen, focused on preparing every dish the best way possible.

“So, this is going to be you when you graduate?” Jongin asks suddenly. Kyungsoo glances at him, taking a sip of his water. He wasn’t expecting the question. He then looks at the crew of chefs working hard.

“Yeah, I like this.” He says. “It doesn’t have to be exactly like this, but I do like the rush of the kitchen and the excitement of having someone eat what I made and enjoy it.”

“Your food is delicious, so I know you’ll succeed.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Thank you, but it takes more than that,” he shrugs.

The working chefs catch their attention again, and they watch as they smoothly serve food for other tables, until their time arrives, and they see how their food is being served. The waiter places their plates carefully and Jongin doesn’t forget to ask for an extra plate to share his food with Kyungsoo. They take their first bite, their eyes lighting up simultaneously at the taste.

“This is really good.” Kyungsoo says. He takes his time to take in all the flavors and textures. Everything is so well done and delicious.

“I’m glad you like it.” Jongin has to admit the food is great. “I felt some pressure to choose a good place. You don’t take a chef just anywhere.”

Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not a chef yet, and anywhere would’ve been fine. I feel like we would’ve had fun, regardless.”

Jongin can’t help but to return Kyungsoo’s smile, heat radiating through his chest. All the nervous thoughts he had been having during the week now seem stupid. He always had a good time around Kyungsoo, and it felt so good to hear that Kyungsoo felt the same. They continue to eat and talk about everything, laughing together, and forgetting about the chefs, about the time, about everything else. 

Immersed in their own little bubble for a moment.

“Okay, so… tell me something most people wouldn’t know about you?” Kyungsoo asks. Their empty plates had been taken away a while ago, and now they’re both leaning over the table as they talk. “Only the ones that know you well.”

Jongin thinks about it for a moment. “I like old movies, especially silent films.” He chuckles. “I’m good at doing escape rooms, I like scary movies too. What about you?”

“I like to crochet, it’s a good distraction.”

Jongin gasps. “Really?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods. “It’s something else I got from my mom.”

“Something else?”

“Well, cooking was the first thing.” Kyungsoo smiles at the memory. “She always tells the story of me watching her cook as a baby.”

“That’s cute.” Jongin can’t help to imagine a tiny Kyungsoo mesmerized by his mother’s cooking.

“She would probably say the same.” Kyungsoo rests his chin on his hand. “What about your drawings? When did you start doing that?”

Jongin looks down at his napkin, he plays with it as he tries to remember. “I want to say always, it has been more than a hobby throughout the years.”

Kyungsoo hums. “I’ve said this before but, you’re really good at it. After I got over the initial shock of seeing myself and the theme of the presentation I could admire the drawing better. You pay attention to details.”

“Ah yes,” Jongin closes his eyes, covering his face. “I didn’t think you would see it. It was supposed to be my secret.” Although, he couldn’t complain, because thanks to that they were on a date.

“I see… what is it that you find soothing about me?” There was a slightly teasing tone to Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Uhh…”

They get interrupted by the waiter bringing the first part of their dessert, which is a big floating balloon. He hands one to each of them, informing them what the balloons and the strings are made of. Jongin claps. Out of everything, this is what he was the most excited about when he read about this place online.

“I saw this online!” He tells Kyungsoo. Jongin then makes a hole with his teeth and sucks the helium out of the balloon. “Do I sound like a chipmunk? Oh!” He gasps because his voice indeed changed. He then laughs, happy because it worked.

Kyungsoo laughs as well, he laughs so hard that his eyes disappear. It makes Jongin happy. Kyungsoo pops his balloon, passing on the helium but eating his balloon instead. The string is also edible, so he eats it right away too.

“That’s fun and delicious.” He remarks.

“Right?” Jongin finishes his balloon and the waiter then brings in the second part of their dessert, a dark chocolate candy bar filled with nuts and covered in caramel.

“Wouldn’t your brother love this?” Kyungsoo eats his, and it’s just as good as the rest of his food. Jongin nods with a smile.

“I’ll take one home for him.” 

Once they’re done and Jongin has another candy bar packed to go, they pay for their bill and leave the restaurant.

“You could’ve at least let me pay for half of it.” Kyungsoo sighs. 

Jongin shakes his head. “I was the one to invite you and this is our first date, so I should pay for it,” Jongin says, he unlocks the car and they both get in quickly.

“Says who?” Kyungsoo turns to look at him.

Jongin starts the engine, turning on the heat. “Google.”

“You looked it up on google?” Kyungsoo smiles, leaning back in his seat as he takes in the heat. They hadn’t been outside for too long, but it was freezing.

“… No.” Jongin frowns. He’s afraid he might be too happy and share too much. 

But the slight smile he sees from the corner of his eye tells him that Kyungsoo didn’t believe his denial.

He drives out of the parking lot and back to the dorm. They talk whole way there, about the food, about bringing their friends back to the restaurant, about nothing in particular but everything at the same time. They keep talking even as Jongin walks Kyungsoo back to his room, when they stop in front of his door Jongin suddenly feels like the night went by too fast.

“I had fun,” Kyungsoo says. He runs a hand through his hair, not opening his door yet. “Next time you have to let me pay too.”

Jongin is so happy about the possibility of a next time that he doesn’t argue. “Okay.” 

“I’ll see you soon then?” Kyungsoo opens the door and Jongin can see Jongdae and Baekhyun peeking.

Jongin nods. “Yes, we can hang out with everyone soon.”

“Sounds like a plan then.”

“I’ll wait until you’re inside.” Jongin gestures at the door, breaking the small moment of silence and Kyungsoo nods, waving at him before disappearing inside and closing the door.

It is only when he’s alone that Jongin allows himself to giggle excitedly, sitting in his car for the moment drinking the whole night in, it felt like his soul had left earth, making cloud nine his new home. He’s still in this daze when he gets home, though he’s able to register Kai sitting at the island scrolling through his phone with a drink in hand. 

“Have fun tonight?” Kai scans his brother up and down, taking a sip out of the glass in his hands. 

Jongin nods, approaching him and pulling out the container with the dessert. “This is for you… night!” He’s so happy he doesn’t notice the look his brother is giving him. 

He was probably smiling like an idiot, and he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Kai looks at the box for a moment, but takes it after a moment meeting Jongin’s eyes. “...Night.”

When Jongin finally makes it up to his room, the excitement swells back up and he throws himself into his bed, squeezing his pillow and giggling into it.

He’s so into this daze he doesn’t care about anything else for now.

And feeling this happy, he goes to sleep.

Not remembering to text Sehun as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here is the video of the dessert that Kyungsoo and Jongin had on their date!
> 
> [Dessert. ](https://youtu.be/1PKvqdObaRw)

**Author's Note:**

> [Arya's Twitter ](https://twitter.com/justawriter68)
> 
> [Hannah's Twitter ](https://twitter.com/EXOinSpanglish)


End file.
